Just you and me
by DeliriousDuck17
Summary: Draco knows he made a mistake and tries to help Harry during the battle of Hogwarts. He ends up in Fork's via the vanishing cabinet while in his animagus form. He is afraid to go back. Jacob gets an ultimatum. His pack or his mate. Jacob/Draco
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! So here is my second story and, I know I had said that I was plotting a story line during the hunt for the horcrux' but I couldn't decide whether to do a JacobxHarry or JacobxDraco. So I thought of another plot so I can do both pairings at the same time. This plot came to me and I think I will stick to this for a while before I try the JacobxHarry story. Well, enjoy and please review! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

It had begun. The battle at Hogwarts had started. The dark lord had just broken through the protective field around the school and the two opposing sides, good versus evil, light against dark had clashed together, fighting to the death.

Draco was afraid. He knew he made a mistake. He never should have gone along with the wishes of his father. He should not have taken on the dark mark. He was a foolish teen thinking that he would be someone of importance and of power if he took it. Mostly it was to gloat about it to his friends and he felt superior knowing that he was secretly in league with someone so powerful, but once he witnessed the tortures, the murders, and the dark lord himself killing randomly left and right without an ounce of remorse, he realized he had made a mistake.

Draco also realized that he had become something like the dark lords personal dog. He was forced into killing Dumbledore to clear _you know who's_ path, which of course he failed to do, not because Severus took on the burden himself, but because he knew the moment he pointed his wand at Dumbledore, he couldn't do it. Kill, that is. He realized he probably wouldn't have the guts to kill anyone unless by accident or to save his own life. At least for now, Draco wasn't expected to join the fight. He was ordered to retrieve Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem in the room of requirement where there were mountains of things, more like mountains of junk, really. He was to take the diadem to the dark lord so that he could keep it safe along with Nagini. but Draco had made a decision. He didn't know why the dark lord wanted the tiara, but he made the conclusion that it must be a major factor into keeping him alive. It was made even clearer when he saw Harry holding the tiara in his hand, inspecting it closely.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, hatred seeping in every word.

"I came for that." Draco replied. Crabb and Goyle were pointing their wands at Harry who held his wand pointed at Draco, but Draco made the decision not to pull out his wand. If he wanted to get Harry to trust in his words, he was going to have to keep himself vulnerable. Let Harry know that he wasn't going to fight him.

"Put your wands away." Draco told Crabb and Goyle but they kept their wands up. "I came for that, to destroy it."

Harry laughed in anger. "You wanted to destroy it? You were probably just fetching it for Voldemort!"

"I made a mistake." Draco tried reasoning with the raven haired boy who looked extremely close to either hexing him or killing him, probably killing him, since they were in the middle of a full blown, life or death battle. "I don't want this. I don't want to keep making mistakes. Please…Harry," he used the boy's first name for the first time in his life. He needed to show he was being sincere. "Please believe me. I wanna help."

"Draco, what are you saying?" Crabb hissed at him. "Are you betraying _Him_?" Vincent moved his wand to point at Draco. Goyle found himself confused as to whether he should aim at Harry or Draco, but decided to keep aim at Harry.

Draco walked backwards towards where Harry stood, hands in the air in surrender as Crabb's anger seemed to skyrocket.

"_He_ was the wrong choice. I thought you would want a way out…before it's too late." Draco said carefully watching Crabbs wand.

Harry watched the happenings in front of him in shock. _Was Malfoy really changing sides? Was he really trying to help him?_ Harry noticed that they had formed a triangle. And Draco and he were both at a different point, alone.

"No!" Crabb yelled and Draco flinched. "You're supposed to stay by _His _side." Crabb's wand hand was shaking now. "He will kill you if you do this."

"I've already made the choice." Draco responded and for a second, Crabb's anger faultered into one of disbelief, denial, and then Draco could almost see the wheels turning in Crabb's head. Draco has known him so long that he could read his way of reasoning almost as fast as he thought it up. He was blaming Harry for his betrayal to the dark lord. He was thinking that if he were to kill Harry, Draco would realize he was mistaken and not only that but then the dark lord would be extremely happy to have Harry out of his way at long last.

Draco jumped even before Crabb pointed his wand at Harry.

"Sectumsempra!"

Draco had only a fraction of a second to realize that he was jumping in front of the same curse that Harry got him with in year 6. _It's not fair, and why the hell wouldn't Crabb just use the killing curse if he wanted to kill Potter? Idiot._

Pain…searing, burning pain. Just like he remembered it.

Draco landed on the floor in front of Harry, blood pooling from his side. He was a bit relieved though when he was able to function still. The last time, the injury was so great he couldn't think of anything but the pain. Now he was able to take in his surroundings. Crabb has terrible aim.

Draco heard Harry in a magical battle against Crabb and Goyle and then suddenly he heard the Weasel's yelling.

"Harry!" and there is Granger's voice.

Draco turned over to lie on his back and saw Ron running after his two ex-allies, chasing them away.

"…Malfoy I…I didn't believe you." Harry said as he kneeled next to him, Granger kneeling too.

"Do you believe me now?" he gasped out in pain.

"Of course. You saved my life." Harry pointed his wand at the deep cut on the right side of Draco's waist in an attempt to heal as much as he could.

"He saved you?" Hermione asked in disbelief but worry shown on her face.

"Yes. Listen Hermione, the tiara got thrown up there," Harry said pointing at the pile of junk beside them, "while I was fighting them. Go up and find it while I try to heal him."

Hermione nodded and quickly began climbing and searching.

"Don't waste your energy. The healing spell for this curse is too complicated. Snape taught it to me once but I couldn't even execute it properly."

"I'll go get help for you."

"Harry I can't find it!" Hermione yelled from somewhere above.

"Go help her." Draco told Harry and made to sit up. "My wound doesn't seem life threatening. Crabb has horrible aim."

"You can still bleed to death."

"Then go help her before I _do_ bleed to death. "

Harry nodded and climbed up the junk. Draco looked down at his side. The curse had cut through his black coat so he took it off to inspect the wound better. It was deep and nasty and it hurt like hell. He used the jacket and applied pressure against his side, trying to keep himself from bleeding out much.

There was a panicked yell that came from where Ron had chased Crabb and Goyle. He looked and saw an orange glow growing from somewhere between the mounds of junk and then Ron appeared, running away from the glow.

"He set the bloody place on fire!"

Draco looked up and saw that Harry and Hermione had found the tiara and were just jumping onto the ground when Ron reached them.

Here was another quick realization taking form in Draco's mind. The fire was blazing out of control at a very fast pace. He was injured and the golden trio would never escape the flames if they tried to help him out of there too. Draco knew that Harry's saving people complex would kick in and try to save him even if he said to leave him there, so there was only one thing to do.

Harry watched in horror as Draco pulled out his wand and aimed at the mountain of junk. He knew what Draco was planning so he ran trying to reach the blond before it was too late.

"Expulso!" Draco yelled and there was a large explosion at the base of the junk causing it to shift and fall over, creating a large wall between the trio and himself.

"Draco!"

Draco could hear Harry's yell for him. He took in a deep breath flinching as it caused him pain and then yelled back.

"Go!" he took another breath, "Finish him!"

There was a pause before; "I'm sorry!" came back.

"So am I." He whispered to himself. He could hear the roaring flames getting louder and when he turned, he saw the fire was already consuming the junk beside him.

Draco had no strength left as he was and he knew there was only one way he could possibly have a chance of escaping alive. He had to use his animagus form. It would give him some more strength.

He took a breath and shifted. There amidst a roaring, out of control fire, stood a snow white wolf with silver eyes, red blood tainting the white fur on his side.

_Run!_ He yelled at himself and started running as fast as his injury allowed him too, searching for a way out.

He was panting loudly and pain was erupting from his side, running throughout his whole body. He knew he wasn't going to find an exit. He would burn to death in a room that vanished and…_wait! The vanishing cabinet! Maybe it's still in here. It should be around here somewhere!_ He tried to pick up his pace but was having trouble breathing because of the smoke, so he only managed to slow down. The fire raced ahead of him now, burning the mountains of junk surrounding him and he could hear more than see the fire shaped dragon racing towards him from behind and…_There it is!_ Everything was collapsing around him now and just as he reached the cabinet, a big square cage fell on top of him, driving him to the floor. He just knew his paw was broke, but he pushed the pain aside as much as possible, pushed the cage off and leapt.

He crashed into the inside of the vanishing cabinet just as the fire reached him. The cabinet rocked and fell backwards causing the door to fly shut and then…silence. He knew he had made it out in time, but he wasn't feeling all that great. His vision blurred. He was losing too much blood.

XXXXX

"Dad, stop bringing junk home." Jacob complained as he saw Billy wheeling himself into the house, a smirking Paul hauling in a very big cabinet on his back.

"But Jakey," Paul teased, "it's fine décor for your lovely abode."

"It's junk." Jacob said as he sat on the couch. "It looks old and it smells weird. Like…I don't know, just old."

"It's an antique." Billy said as he wheeled himself into the small living room. "Jacob, move my recliner chair from the corner."

"You're giving up your special spot to watch T.V. for a cabinet." Jacob stated as he went to move the chair. "Fine, but don't complain about it later."

"Just move the chair. Beside's it's the perfect spot for the cabinet." Billy said and watched as Jacob moved the chair and Paul placed the cabinet down in its place.

"Where'd you even get the thing?" Jacob eyed the cabinet. He noticed that the cabinet was still about a foot taller than his already 6 ft and 4 inches. "Its old, it's black, and it's really eerie looking."

"Sue has a friend, Marie, who moved to London a few years ago. You probably don't remember her." Billy said as he grabbed a towel and began trying to wipe the dirt of the cabinet. "Anyway, she came across someone who was selling a bunch of antiques and this cabinet caught her eye. The man said it was useless to him now and persuaded her with its uniqueness."

"Unique? It just looks like old wood to me." Jacob said as he sat back down, Paul right beside him.

"It's one of only two cabinets ever made in this style and they are hundreds of years old, according to what the man told Marie."

"Sure. So did this man tell her where its twin is and why do you have it if she sent it for Sue?" Jacob said as he grabbed the remote to turn the T.V. on.

"No, he told her its twin's location is unknown."

"Well feel free to remove it once you get tired of it." Jacob turned the T.V. on and put the news.

Billy sighed as he knew all too well why Jacob would watch the news every hour or so.

"Jacob, Bella will be ok. It was her choice to go and if something does happen to her then it'll only be her fault. You did warn her and begged her not to go. Don't torture yourself watching the news to see if she is found dead."

Jacob sighed and an angry frown marred his tanned face. "I hate that I love her so much. I can't believe she chose to go to him even if it meant her possible death!" Jacob threw the remote and went to his room, slamming the door shut. Jacob hated that the pixie vampire appeared suddenly after so many months to take Bella to Edward. He hated that he was so close to getting Bella to fall for him and forget about the leech and he hated that she chose to risk her life for the bastard.

It had already been 3 days since Bella had left and Jacob hadn't heard from her. Charlie had told Billy that she hadn't called either.

Jacob lay in his bed and closed his eyes breathing in and out trying to calm his anger before he shifted. He lay there so long that he fell asleep.

XXXXX

Jacob woke up and realized that it was morning and he groaned. It was time for his patrol shift. He got out of bed and stretched. When he walked to the kitchen he saw Billy talking on the phone and Jacob could hear that it was Charlie.

(_They got here late last night.)_ Jacob heard Charlie say.

"Is Bella ok?" Jacob froze when he realized Charlie was saying that Bella returned.

_(Yea, just exhausted. He was here too, but I told him to leave. I can't believe she would take him back after everything he did to her.)_

Jacob left the house before his anger got out of control. He ran to the forest and shifted, not caring that his clothes shred to pieces. He ran straight to Forks and near the Cullen's house.

_It's true. They all came back too._

He growled and ran away, back to the reservation for his patrol. He was surprised that Leah wasn't shifted yet. She was usually an early bird when it came to patrolling.

_I'm not a damn bird._ Leah's voice growled as she joined Jacob's mental connection. _I'm surprised you're here so early. You usually show up late for your patrol._

Jacob couldn't help but relay the conversation he overheard with Billy and Charlie or the anger he felt that the leeches had returned.

_They're back?_ Leah yelled out causing him to flinch.

Jacob growled an affirmative just as Leah came stomping towards him. As a wolf, it actually looked quite comical.

_I think I finally, really understand what you went through when Sam left you for Emily._ Jacob said and quickly muttered an apology when he saw and felt Leah's hurt.

XXXXX

It was around six in the afternoon when Jacob was running through the forest headed home. He was angry beyond words. He had just confronted Bella and Edward outside the swan residence and he had almost fought the leech. But then Bella stopped them and she chose Edward. She never even gave him a chance to show her that he truly loved her. She turned a blind eye to his pain and chose the leech.

He stopped and calmed himself before going inside his house. He shifted back and climbed his bedroom window, pulled on some shorts and threw himself on the small bed. The house was quiet and he knew Billy wasn't home.

It was a sudden whiff of blood that had Jacob sniffing the air nervously. It wasn't Billy's so he was immediately relieved, but the scent of the blood, for some reason, sent tingles down his spine. He had never smelt this scent before but he felt like he knew it somehow.

He ran out of his room and into the living room where he saw complete chaos. The old cabinet that Billy had brought the day before now lay on its side. It had fallen over and broken the small table that occupied the center of the living room. The cabinet door lay open and Jacob could smell as well as see a small pool of blood in its interior. The blood trailed from the cabinet across the living room and out the back door. He felt a tremor of fear as he followed the trail of blood outside. Something about this blood called out to him and he was afraid to find out what lay at the end of the trail.

Jacob had his eyes downcast as he stepped outside his house and when he looked up to see where the trail of blood headed, he saw it. A beautiful white wolf lay on its left side, unconscious and bleeding to death by the tree line of the forest.

It was happening. He knew it once he saw the beautiful wolf. He was imprinting and it shocked him in place for a moment as he felt overwhelmed by the raw emotions of love coursing throughout his very core.

_I imprinted on a wolf?_

XXXXX

An: So what do you think? What will Jacob do knowing that he has imprinted on a wolf? Although I think we all know who the wolf is. Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter. A bit short, I know, but I wanted to post something up. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Jacob had his eyes downcast as he stepped outside his house and when he looked up to see where the trail of blood headed and that's when he saw it.

A beautiful white wolf lay on its left side, unconscious and bleeding to death by the tree line of the forest.

It was happening. He knew it once he saw the beautiful wolf. He was imprinting and it shocked him in place for a moment as he felt overwhelmed by the raw emotions of love course throughout his very core.

_I imprinted on a wolf?_

The shock left him and he ran to the wolf's side. He was scared for its life and scared at the same time that he had imprinted on a wolf.

He kneeled next to the wolf and looked at its waist. There was a deep gash there and the blood was seeping out and tinting the white fur. _What do I do?_ Jacob quickly but carefully cradled the wolf and took him inside the house and laid it on his bed. He grabbed one of his shirts and put pressure against the wound. _Carlisle!_ He was immediately glad that the leeches were back. He ran to the kitchen grabbed the phone and dialed Leah and Seth's house. He went back and put pressure against the wound while he waited.

(Hello?) Seth answered.

"Seth it's me Jacob. I need you to run to the Cullen's house and bring Carlisle."

(But Jacob, they're not allowed on the reserva—)

"Just go! I've imprinted on a wolf and he's dying!" Jacob yelled in frustration. He noticed now as he held the shirt to the wound that the wolf was male, which only confused him even more.

(What?)

"Seth, just go!" he said and hung up before Seth could waste any more time asking questions that he didn't have answers to.

Jacob felt like his chest was going to burst. He felt anguished and frustrated that he couldn't do anything else but wait. It was strange actually. Even though he imprinted on a wolf, he felt so strongly for it, like if he'd known the white beauty for a long time. He couldn't possibly die now that he had just found him, wolf or not.

Jacob noticed that the blood was seeping through the shirt and onto his hand. He let out an anguished breath and turned to look at its head. He looked peaceful. Its snow white fur was contrasted against the black nose and black outline of its eyes. He reached out his other hand and stroked it from the forehead, back. He loved how soft the fur felt. He ran his fingers over its ear and it gave a small twitch. He quickly pulled his hand away in surprise. The wolf was changing!

Jacob's eyes were wide in shock and also a bit of relief. He saw as the wolf shifted into a pale, blond boy. The relief was that now he at least knew that he didn't imprint on a wolf, but a shifter, just like him.

The boy moaned as it still lay on its side. Jacob noticed that the beautiful wolf looked just as beautiful in his human form.

"…where am I?" the boy moaned, his eyes trying to open.

"You're in Forks, Washington." Jacob answered as he still applied pressure to the wound. He noticed that when the boy shifted, he was wearing clothes, which seemed strange.

The boy was able to open his eyes now and Jacob gasped as he saw those clear silver eyes. Jacob fell in love in that instant. Well, it was more like 'love at first sight'. He wanted to get to know this boy, he wanted to be with him and this wound was slowly taking him away before he could get a chance.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked the boy who was really pale, because of the blood loss, and groggy looking.

"…Draco…" he said and then passed out, his silver eyes hidden away again.

"Shit!" Jacob swore as he tried getting the boy to wake.

There was a noise outside and he looked up anxiously to see if Carlisle was there yet. He was.

"Carlisle, please help him." He pleaded just as the blond vampire doctor came rushing into his bedroom holding a large bag.

"How long has he been unconscious?" the doctor asked immediately.

"I don't know. He was unconscious when I found him and he woke up for a few seconds but he passed out again." He said as Carlisle unbuttoned the black shirt and inspected the wound.

"We need to take him to the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood and his body could go into shock. You should have taken him immediately."

"He was a wolf; I didn't know he was human until a few minutes ago."

At this, Carlisle looked at him surprised. "A wolf? He's a shifter?"

"Yes. That's why I didn't take him. Do you think it's a good idea to take him to the hospital?"

Carlisle frowned as he thought. It took him only about five seconds to decide.

"We have no choice. He _needs_ a hospital or he'll die."

Jacob nodded and pulled on a shirt and grabbed his car keys as Carlisle picked the boy up.

"Seth, tell Sam what's going on?" Jacob said as he passed the boy who was looking excited about the new blond shifter but nervous for his wellbeing.

Jacob got into the driver's seat as Carlisle got in the passenger seat, still holding the boy. Jacob pulled out onto the road and raced to the hospital.

"Do you know anything about him? Where he came from, who he is?" Carlisle asked.

"His name is Draco. That's all he said before he passed out."

They drove on in silence and were at the hospital before they knew it.

Carlisle immediately rushed Draco into the emergency room and called in a team of nurses to try and save the boy. Jacob was left waiting outside of the room where his imprint now lay, fighting for his life. He sat on a chair and his head hung. He was an emotional mess right now. He was confused about why he imprinted on a male, whom he thought was a wolf at first. He was happy that he finally found his destined soul mate but at the same time he feared that he would lose him just as suddenly as he showed up.

"Jacob."

He looked up and saw Sam walking towards him, Seth and Embry right behind him.

"What's going on? Seth told me you imprinted on a shifter?" Sam asked trying to confirm.

Jacob simply nodded, then whispered almost too quietly, "His name is Draco and I think…I think he might die." His voice broke and he let out a small anguished cry.

Sam closed his eyes briefly as he understood Jacob's pain. He had once been afraid that Emily would die when he shifted in anger and lashed out at her. He sat next to Jacob and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Although he knew the pain of maybe losing an imprintee, he didn't know what it must feel like to lose him before even getting to know him. To have just found your soul mate and then to lose him would be unbearable.

Embry and Seth were quiet and simply went over to comfort Jacob while they waited.

They all listened as Carlisle gave out orders to the nurses and they work frantically on Draco, but Jacob kept listening to the beating of his heart. It was beating very weakly and at times, it seemed like it would stop beating completely.

When Carlisle came out of the room, he went over and quietly talked to the four waiting shifters.

"He's going to be ok."

At this, Jacob let out the breath he had been holding. He didn't wait for anything else Carlisle had to say but immediately went into the room. He saw as the pale, lifeless looking boy lay shirtless, with a bandage wrapped around his waist. There was also a white cast on his right wrist that covered the entire forearm.

"Excuse me, you can't be in here." A nurse said as she was fixing Draco's IV.

"It's ok," Carlisle said as he entered the room after Jacob. "You can go, I'll finish the rest." He told the nurse and she nodded and walked out.

As soon as Sam, Embry, and Seth were inside the room, Carlisle closed the door.

"He's very weak." He said as he went over and began adjusting the IV and pushing buttons on the machine that transmitted Draco's heartbeat.

"But he'll be ok, right?" Jacob asked as he pulled a chair to the left side of Draco's bed and held onto his hand. _He's so cold._ He thought and slowly rubbed the hand to try to get heat into it.

"Yes he'll recover. The problem is, it'll take him a lot longer because of the amount of blood he lost. If you wouldn't have found him when you did, he would have died." Carlisle said as he stopped messing with the machine. "With the amount of blood loss he suffered, I would have wanted to give him a blood transfusion, but I haven't and I won't because of what he is. I don't know what the side effects will be because he's a shifter."

"He's going to have to recover his lost blood on his own then?" Embry asked.

"Yes, this is why it's going to take him longer to recover. What I don't understand is, if he's a shifter like you, then why isn't his body healing as fast?"

"He's a shifter," Jacob said still rubbing the smaller fragile hand, "But he isn't exactly like us. He's a lot smaller in his wolf form, about Seth's size, perhaps a bit smaller. When he shifts back to human, he's still wearing clothes, and obviously he can't heal." He said and there was a small moment when everyone in the room looked at the injured boy in curiosity.

"I want to keep him here over night, but then I think it would be best to take him either to my home or your home." Carlisle said to Jacob. "I don't want any of the nurses getting suspicious of his blood test results, why I'm not giving him a blood transfusion or just anything that could happen."

"Like him shifting suddenly?" Seth said with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly."

"My home." Jacob said. "I want him in my home." He looked at Carlisle. "No offense, doc, but I don't exactly trust my imprint to be in a house full of vampires."

Carlisle nodded. "Ok, I will start preparing everything he will need." He walked towards the door and opened it. "Jacob, I assume you'll be staying the night?"

"I am."

Carlisle nodded. "Just be sure to rest."

"Thanks…really, for saving him." Jacob said, for the first time, really thankful for the help of a vampire. He thought Carlisle wasn't actually all that bad.

"You're welcome." He said and left with a smile.

Jacob turned his eyes back to Draco and held on to that hand. He felt the presence of the others and couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, especially since he just imprinted on a guy.

"What happened, Jacob?" Sam asked and Jacob retold what happened from the moment he smelled the blood. He had no explanation as to where Draco could have come from. According to the blood trail, he simply appeared in the cabinet, headed outside and fainted.

"It's all so strange." Sam said as a frown marred his face.

"Yea it is, but on top of that, why a guy?" Embry asked and silence ensued.

"I don't care." Jacob said surprising the others. "I think for you guys it must seem strange, and I would have thought it was strange too if it happened to someone else but…I don't really care that he's a guy. I want _him_." He said looking at the others fiercely, "I'm glad to have him as mine and I wouldn't change him for anyone else, just like you wouldn't want anyone but Emily, Sam."

Sam nodded understanding what Jacob meant. When he had imprinted on Emily, he wanted nobody else even if he had been in love with Leah at the time. Now Jacob felt the same way about the boy.

"It's the magic in our blood," Sam said, "it knows who belongs together and you two belong" He gave Jacob a smile and an accepting nod.

"Can you please let my dad know what happened? Tell him I'll be home tomorrow with Draco." Jacob said to no one in particular, but then turned to Seth. "Can you be a sport and help my dad clean up the mess in the living room?"

"Sure. I'll let him know what's going on then, since I'm going there anyways." Seth said smiling and all too happy to help.

"We're going then." Sam said, "Make sure you rest."

He nodded and said goodbye as the others left and closed the door.

Jacob kept his eyes glued to Draco's face. He was taking this time that he had alone with the boy to make out the contours of his face, the bridge of his nose, the light eyelashes on his eyes, his sharp jaw line, and his rounded, slightly chapped lips. He quickly checked his pockets to see if he had Chap Stick in them and luckily he did.

Jacob twisted out the cherry red Chap Stick and gently and slowly applied it to Draco's lips. When he applied enough he put the Chap Stick away and continued to watch the boy. He didn't exactly know what was going to happen once the boy became conscious and he was a bit worried that perhaps the boy wouldn't want him. Maybe Draco wasn't even gay to begin with. Heck, _he_ wasn't gay but here he was looking at his _male_ imprint.

It would be a challenge, but he was going to fight through it to have Draco want him too. _Since he's a wolf shifter, I wonder if he'll somehow become part of the pack?_

XXXXX

AN: Thanks for your reviews! I'm not completely sure where this is going so feel free to give me ideas. And I started school Sep. 22nd so I can't promise quick updates, but I'll try my best to manage my time for this story. Please Review. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I made a small mistake in the last chapter. I said Draco had a cast on his right arm, I meant to say his left arm because I want the dark mark to be covered for now and upon researching it, I realized the dark mark is on the left arm. Anyways, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

There was a small distant sound, like beeping, but Draco barely paid any attention to it as he slowly came to. His eyes remained closed as he began to remember what happened. He ran from the fire and went into the vanishing cabinet. Then he was in a house with too much furniture for its small size. He thought it might be muggle so he ran, limped actually, outside and then collapsed just before reaching the forest that grew there. He fainted just a second ago, or at least that's what it felt like. No, it was longer. He remembers waking up to a soft caress of his wolf ear and he shifted back. There was a boy; he caught a small blurry glimpse of the face of a tan boy…_Bloody hell, I might have shifted in front of a muggle!_

There was that beeping sound again, but it was getting louder. He couldn't figure out what it was. If he had the strength he would have opened his eyes by now and destroyed whatever the hell was beeping so loud.

_I'll die, surely._ He thought as he lay there, not knowing exactly what was going on around him. He thought he might still be injured and bleeding to death, he thought that maybe the boy he remembered just left him there. _I'd deserve it too._ Draco couldn't help but think back when he jumped in front of Harry to protect him of what should have been the killing curse. He also thought of how he kept Harry from trying to save him from the fire by blocking his way. Was it a subconscious reaction? Was his subconscious trying to tell him that he wanted to die? Did he want to die? _I've done everything to deserve it._ He thought and felt a tear slip through his closed eyelids and down the side of his head. _I wasn't even able to help Harry after all. Who knows if he was able to defeat the dark lord in the end?_

There was a warm hand on his cheek and he thought it felt just as warm as the hand that caressed his ear before. Then it moved and wiped away the stray tears. He wanted to open his eyes to see who was there with him, to see who it was that still remained by his side, caring enough to wipe away his tears.

Draco tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they had heavy weights on them. His whole body, in fact, felt heavier than usual. He was tired and before he knew it he lost consciousness again before he even got a chance to see where he was or who the mysterious boy was.

XXXXX

The beeping was back and it woke Draco. _I swear, I'll kill and destroy that beeping thing!_ Draco yelled mentally, which caused him to cringe in pain. Even thinking made his head hurt badly, and if thinking hurt, he didn't want to know how painful moving around would be. He had woken up once more and his body felt a little less heavy and he thought he could open his eyes, so he tried. He was hoping to find out who the boy was. He was actually hoping that the boy was still there taking care of him, being gentle and making him feel, not so alone.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in the same small room—actually small was still too big a word to describe it—he was in when he awoke to the caress of his ear. But this time, there was that loud beeping and the boy wasn't there, which made him overtly sad. He realized he was lying on his back and the injury on the right side of his waist was bandaged.

There was a large window to his left; the small bed he lay in was pushed up against it. There were old, dark blue curtains that covered the window, but it was obvious that it was night time because of the lack of light. There was also a large wooden cabinet on the other wall and a door, which was closed.

Draco slowly turned his head and saw that there was something attached to the crook of his right arm. It was a clear, thin, tube like thing that traveled from somewhere behind him to his arm, where it was taped down. When he tried bending his arm a bit, it felt odd and it stung just a bit, so he left his arm alone. There was also some kind of clip on his finger that was connected to a chord that travelled in the same general direction as the first chord.

He turned his head farther and he froze. He couldn't believe it. The boy was right there, sleeping on the floor next to him.

The sight of the boy brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't describe what he felt in that instant. He felt so alone and thought he deserved to be alone, even deserved to be dead, but the boy was there with him. He was there every time he woke up, there to caress his ear, to wipe away his tears, and there to keep him company even if he had been unconscious for who knows how long.

Draco sucked in a large breath and slowly let it out. The presence of the boy, although he now noticed just how muscular he was for a boy—was he older?—brought an immeasurable amount of relief, for reasons unknown to him.

He slowly moved his arm, the one with the attached tube thing, over the edge of the bed and reached down and lightly touched the bare tan skin of the sleeping boys arm. He didn't expect him to be able feel the touch in his sleep so was surprised when the other woke up and quickly sat up.

"You're awake." He said and Draco liked the sound of his voice, gentle and caring. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head was bashed in." Draco said, surprised that his voice was low and raspy.

"I wouldn't be surprised; you lost a lot of blood."

They were silent for a moment and Draco couldn't help but wonder if the other had seen him shift. If he did, then it wouldn't be good because Draco was almost sure that this boy was muggle.

"Who are you?" Draco asked looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of the boy.

"I'm Jacob Black."

Draco was shocked at the name. "_Black_, you wouldn't happen to be related to the Black's from London, would you?" He hoped he wasn't, wouldn't that make them like, family? Perhaps a long lost cousin or—

"No, I don't have any family in London." Jacob said, "Is that where you're from, London?"

"Yes." Draco said as he tried to sit up. His head went swimming at that moment and the pain that came with it was horrible.

"Take it easy, you shouldn't move too much."

"Yes I think I'll just stay put then." Draco said and lay back down. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to wish the pain away. "Before, I think I asked you but I can't really remember. Where did you say I was?"

"You're in Forks, Washington."

"And where exactly is that?"

"North America," Jacob said then quickly added, "Would you like some water?"

"Yes thank you—wait, what?"

"Would you like a map?" Jacob asked, a bit of humor in his voice. He loved the shocked and confused look on his imprints face. It was adorable.

"No, no it's ok." Draco said and rested his tiring eyes. "Um, can I get that water?"

"Yea, give me a sec." Jacob said and left the room and Draco took the moment to gather his thoughts.

He thought the second vanishing cabinet was still at Borgin and Burks in Knockturn Alley. _Maybe he got rid of it._ He thought of the owner. But he was confused still how the cabinet came to land all the way in America.

Jacob walked back in the door just then, holding a glass cup of water with a straw in it in one hand, and an odd white rectangular looking thing in the other hand.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's the telephone." Jacob said with a funny look.

"Oh, right, of course. I didn't recognize it, looking at it from this angle and all." Draco tried to cover quickly. Jacob must be a muggle because whatever a _telephone_ was, it must be a muggle device.

Jacob placed the _telephone_ on the bed and helped hold the straw while Draco drank. And oh how wonderful that first gulp of water felt to his parched throat. He hadn't really realized how thirsty he was. He drank the whole cup of water so fast that some of it spilled down his chin in his hurry.

Jacob chuckled and swiped his thumb across Draco's chin to remove the water. Draco blushed a light shade of pink as he rested his head back on the pillow.

"Thank you." He said and wasn't completely sure if he was saying thank you for the water or thank you for being so kind to him.

Jacob then grabbed the telephone and began punching in buttons that made a small beeping sound.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, really interested in finding out what a telephone was for.

"I'm calling Carlisle, he's your doctor. He said to call him as soon as you woke up." He said and put the phone to his ear. He waited a few seconds and then Draco could hear the faint voice of someone coming through the phone. Jacob's face darkened and he sounded angry, his voice a bit sharper, "Can you get the phone to Carlisle."

Ok, so Draco figured a _telephone_ was a muggle device that allowed muggles to communicate with one another, almost like fire-calling.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Jacob as he noticed the dark look on his face.

Jacob's face relaxed and he gave a small smile, "Yea, sorry. Just someone that I don't like picked up the phone."

Draco gave a small smile in understanding because nodding would be a painful ordeal at the moment, even if his head was resting on the pillow. He closed his eyes to rest while he heard Jacob talking to Carlisle, his _doctor_. He figured a doctor was a muggle healer.

"He's on his way." Jacob said and placed the phone to the side and just stared, intently, at the blond.

Draco felt a shiver travel throughout his body because of that stare. It made the flesh on his skin rise up and the thin, blond, almost invisible hairs on his arms stand on end. He couldn't look Jacob in the eye, it felt too much like an intimate action at the moment, and it felt strange. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Did you by any chance happen to find a stick?" Draco asked wondering where his wand was and also trying to break the strange moment of silence.

"Yes. The nurses found it in your pants pocket." He said and leaned over to the side to grab something. "Is it this one?"

Draco grabbed it with the arm that had the connected tube thing and examined it. His wand was perfectly fine.

"What is it?"

"It's just something really important to me. It's personal." Draco said and it was true. This wand that he held was the only thing that linked him back to the wizarding world…and his mother. His own wand was still harbored by Harry.

A few more minutes passed by when Carlisle arrived. Jacob had heard the doctor before he reached the front porch so he went to open the door before the door bell was rung. It was 5 in the morning—still dark outside—and he didn't want Billy to wake up unnecessarily so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Jacob." Carlisle said pleasantly and Jacob gave a swift 'morning' before leading the doctor to his room.

Draco had a weird sensation. When Jacob said the doctor was there and went to open the door, Draco's instincts became fully aware that something was wrong. He held his wand ready just in case. It probably wasn't a good idea to use any magic because then the ministry—if Harry did in fact win the war, which he desperately hoped he did—would be able to track him down and then he would get thrown into Azkaban for being a death eater.

It was a dark creature. Because he was an animagus, and because he had been exposed to many dark creatures while he was by the dark lords' side, Draco knew it had to be a dark creature. _Jacob!_ He realized they were both in danger.

Just then the door to Jacob's small bedroom opened and in walked a pale, blond man. _He's a vampire!_ He realized and his heart beat accelerated in fear. He had seen the dark creatures, these _vampires_—the dark lords' favorite pets just because they were so blood thirsty—tear apart the bodies the dark lord fed to them in their great haste to suck out every last drop of blood. In the moment that Draco recalled all those blood filled memories and the screams of the victims, he found that he was frozen in, not fear, but agonizing and overwhelming _terror_. His teeth were clenched, his body trembled, and his breathing increased until he was no longer just breathing, but hyperventilating—wand forgotten.

The terror that gripped Draco transported him to a room filled with blood covered vampires, tearing apart bodies. He was suddenly looking at the blond man in front of him who had red blood thirsty eyes and a feral snarl upon his lips. He held his hands out in front of him and was ready to attack.

"Draco!"

Draco was suddenly pulled out of his mental image of gore and was once again in Jacob's room. Jacob kneeled beside him, both of his warm hands on either cheek of the panicked blond.

"Draco, look at me! It's ok, you're ok." Jacob soothed, as he forced Draco to look at him.

Draco felt light-headed and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He had to warn Jacob. Tell him to run—leave him there and save himself.

"He'll tear us apart—drink our blood." Draco said gasping for more air. He could taste his salty tears now and it felt like they were suffocating him, drowning him. Then, he passed out.

XXXXX

Jacob was frantic. Draco was in sheer terror at the sight of Carlisle, which he didn't understand why until he mentioned the _drink our blood_ part. But he couldn't understand why Draco would know Carlisle was a vampire. Unless—

Jacob put his arms over Draco in a protective stance and glared at Carlisle.

"Don't you come near him." He growled out at the doctor. "Why does he know you're a vampire and why was he afraid of you?" He figured that perhaps Draco had met Carlisle before and the vampire had done something to him so horrible it traumatized him. "What did you do to him?"

"Jacob, calm down." Carlisle said, both hands lifted in precaution. "I didn't do anything to him. I didn't even know him before you found him." He placed his medical bag on the floor. "I don't know how he knew I was a vampire." He looked at the heart monitor which was beeping loudly with Draco's rapid heartbeats. "I need to check him to make sure he's ok."

Jacob backed down when he too noticed Draco's rapid heartbeat and let Carlisle look over the blond, but he stayed right next to them just in case. He watched as Carlisle injected something into the IV and pushed a few buttons on the machine. He relaxed a bit when the heartbeat returned to normal.

"He must know what vampires look like." Carlisle said suddenly and Jacob tensed. "If he's a shifter like you say, then don't you think he would know what a vampire looks like?"

"I suppose," Jacob said and forced his way between Carlisle and Draco. "But that doesn't mean I should trust what you say when he had such a reaction to you."

"Yes, I understand." Carlisle said. "I will leave for now. Call me back when he wakes up again, and be sure to explain to him that I'm not here to hurt him." He grabbed his bag and headed back out but just as he left he muttered, "Maybe he'll tell you how he knew what I was."

Jacob sat on the ground beside Draco on the bed and wiped away the tears just as he had before. Then he slowly ran his fingers through the blond hair over and over again.

He recalled the look on Draco's face and his heart broke at seeing his imprint like that. He never wanted to see that terror in his eyes again.

Slowly and gently, he leaned down and placed his warm lips against Draco's cheek, then rested his own cheek there and continued his soft caressing of the blonde hair.

XXXXX

AN: Hope it was ok. Like I said before, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this—I have a vague idea but I need a bit of inspiration—so feel free to throw out any ideas you have. Also, I couldn't exactly figure out how the whole, heart monitor thing worked, so I just mentioned the little clip that goes on the finger. I think they put a bunch of wires connected to your chest but it was too complicated to figure out the details, sorry. Don't forget to leave a review please. Thanks! :3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next update. I don't feel like I like this chapter too much, just because I went in a completely different direction than I had imagined, but, any-who, enjoy. R&R.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Draco was crouched in a corner as he watched a horde of vampires attacking innocent people—muggles, wizards, and witches. He covered his ears to mute the screams but his hands were pulled away.

"Don't you dare, Draco." growled Lucius. He grabbed Draco by the arm in a painful grip and pulled him to his feet. "It's time you stopped being a coward. This is the future and you will not cower away from it."

Draco could feel how tight his teeth were clenched and it hurt. This was another moment after he accepted the dark mark that he realized that it had been a mistake. He took a glance at his father and saw that he had a smile on his face. It sickened him. He wanted nothing more than to run away from this room, but Lucius had forced him to watch. It was horrible and what made Draco want to break into tears was when he saw the lifeless body of a little girl, clutched in the hands of a blonde vampire, drinking the remainder of the blood. Then he looked up and stared at Draco, red crimson eyes locked on his.

Draco awoke with a large intake of air and he could feel the tears that had begun to fall in his dream, fall over to either side of his head. He tried calming his breath and reached up with his left hand to wipe away the tears but then noticed that there was a white, hard, _thing _on his arm. He hadn't noticed it before.

He had that dream on several occasions before and this time, it had been triggered by the blond vampire. The one that walked into Jacob's room looked almost exactly like the one that he always dreamed about, feeding off the little girl.

He looked around and noticed that it was daytime. The sunlight was bright so it must have still been early in the day. The small room was empty; Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

_Was he killed? Did the vampire kill him?_ But then Draco questioned why he was still alive. He knew that a vampire would always feed if there was blood, and Draco had been vulnerable.

_ I need to leave._ Draco decided. He knew that if the vampire was nearby then he had to get away, and even if he was safe, he had to leave before Jacob or any other muggle could start asking questions. He had no idea where he'd go, but he would improvise.

He sat up and immediately felt his head swimming. He grabbed the tube thing on his right arm and pulled it away, flinching in pain as he realized it was a needle that had been embedded in his skin.

When he took off the clamp on his finger, that beeping that had constantly annoyed him began beeping frantically, and loud. He panicked and quickly looked and saw that it was some sort of box on a stand and he covered it with a blanket to try and mute the sound. It didn't help much.

He quickly stood up and almost fell over. Everything was spinning. He saw one of Jacob's large black t-shirts nearby and pulled it on over his bandaged wound. He was wearing gray sweat pants that fit him perfectly.

There was a noise outside the closed door and he quickly locked the door, and just as he did, someone tried to open it.

"Hello?" said the voice of an older man from the other side, "Draco? Are you ok?"

He quickly grabbed his leather shoes that lay next to the bed and pulled them on. He grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket, opened the window and carefully climbed out.

He thought his head was going to explode. It hurt so badly and his body felt so heavy. He had no clue what he was doing and he even considered going back to lie back in that warm bed.

He stumbled his way into the forest and used the tree trunks to help him along, since his body felt like it weighed a ton. He wished he had a potion to replenish the blood he lost.

Draco's breathing was growing more laborious. His vision would go black and he would begin walking blindly before he could see again. He knew that if he didn't stop to rest, he would surely pass out. He thought he had gone far enough into the forest, for now. Now he needed to figure out where he was going.

Draco leaned against a large tree and slid down to sit on the moss covered floor, between the roots. He pulled his knees up to his chest, rested his head on them and concentrated on breathing. He felt so weak and tired he couldn't help but doze off into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXX

Jacob had stayed awake after Carlisle had left, waiting for Draco to wake up. It was noon when Sam sent out a howl, calling every shifter. He didn't want to leave Draco's side but he had no choice.

As soon as he shifted, he realized why they had been called. It was Victoria. She was near and they had to catch her before she could escape again. They were so close to catching her but she managed to evade them, yet again.

Sam was upset and angry. He sent everyone home except for Leah, Quil and Jacob.

_"You three stay on duty."_ He said.

_"Sam, I have to get back to Draco, he's still—"_

_"This is more important at the moment!"_ He yelled, his anger seeping through his usually controlled demeanor. _"Billy is there, he can take care of him. Right now I need you to stay here."_ He said, shifted and left without another word.

Jacob read Sam's mind before he shifted and left and he saw that Sam was thinking Draco was nothing, not important.

_"Bastard!"_ Jacob growled. He only wished Sam was still in wolf form so that he could have heard him.

_ "You just realized it?"_ Leah said.

_"He's just angry."_ Quil said trying to excuse Sam. _"I'm sure he didn't mean it."_

_"Yea, just make excuses for his behavior."_ Leah said. _"He never means to do anything but he can sure as hell treat you however he wants, then just say I'm sorry. Like sorry is enough."_

Jacob listened to the two as he seethed in anger. _"I'm leaving. I don't care if Sam doesn't like it but I am _not_ leaving Draco alone, not when he needs me. Sam could have asked someone else to stay, yet he wants to force me to be here. No thanks."_ Jacob said and ran off towards his house.

XXXXX

Draco didn't know how long he dozed off for, but when he woke up, he found that he felt really uncomfortable. It was just a feeling he got, and it unnerved him that the forest was too quiet. The birds no longer chirped and even the slight cold breeze seemed to have stopped.

Draco pushed himself to his feet and waited for a moment until everything stopped spinning. He was just about to take a step when he saw a flash of something red and a quick rush of air passed by.

"You're human." Said a woman's voice to his left, startling him. "Yet you smell like one of the dogs."

When Draco saw who it was, he fell back on his butt. He couldn't believe it; he tried running from one vampire and now here was another. He figured this place was infested with them.

He saw her deep crimson eyes, just like in his dream, and he froze in terror once again. He wanted to lift his hand and pull out his wand but his body wouldn't listen to him. These creatures had a strange power over him, a power called fear.

"You're important to one of them aren't you?" She asked with a growing smile on her lips. "I can hear your heart beat, you're terrified. But it beats weakly, you're half dead." She stepped closer, "You are in pain, aren't you? Would you like me to take it away?" Her voice flowed out like a crystal clear song, yet menacing at the same time.

She picked him up by the arm and looked him over. "No I don't think I'll kill you. You might just keep the dogs at bay." She picked him up in his arms and ran away.

Draco hadn't noticed, but the moment the vampire woman took him, his wand fell out of his pocket and onto the forest floor.

XXXXX

When Jacob neared his house, he picked up on Victoria's scent and immediately followed it calling to Leah and Quil.

_"I'm following her scent now! It seems like she's headed west, towards the beach."_ Jacob said as he ran, and then came to an abrupt stop, his paws sliding over the dirt and rotting leaves. He quickly sniffed the air and picked up Draco's scent. _No! Did Victoria take him?_ He looked around and then saw Draco's stick, the one he'd asked for earler, lying forgotten on the ground.

_ "She has Draco!"_ Jacob told the other two and took off after the leech. _Hang on Draco, I'm coming._

XXXXX

Draco though he might throw up, the speed they were going wasn't helping his blood depleted body either. So when he was suddenly dropped to the ground, he couldn't move except to curl into a ball to get the nausea and dizziness to go away.

"You stink!" The woman yelled. "I hate the smell of dog on you. Take off that shirt!"

Draco didn't understand why she kept saying he smelled like a dog. He thought maybe she could smell his animagus, but then he remembered she said she could use him to keep the dogs at bay.

"What dogs are you talking about?" Draco managed to say.

"You know who I'm talking about. That shirt belongs to one of them because it reeks and it burns my nose like bleach."

_Jacob's shirt? She's saying he's a dog?_ Draco thought, confused.

At this point, Draco was better able to sit up and he took in his surroundings. They were actually at the top of a cliff. _She doesn't mean to jump off and take me with her?_ He felt his pocket for his wand, and went even paler than his sickly form when he felt nothing there. He had frozen in fear when she took him before and now that he put aside the fear in order to save himself, the wand was gone.

"Hurry up and take that shirt off!"

Draco did as he was told and threw it off to one side. He felt goose bumps rise as the cold breeze hit his bandaged torso. He saw the vampire's eyes focusing on his wound. Even though it was wrapped, there was dried blood seeping through and it called out to her, before, the smell of his blood had been covered by the scent that burned her nose.. She reached a hand as if to grab him again.

There was a growl that came from the forest and the woman and Draco both turned at the same time, just in time to see a huge russet wolf springing out of the trees and onto the vampire.

The impact was strong enough to push her back sliding across the floor, but as she did she took a hold of Draco and pulled him along.

The vampire went over the cliff and Draco was going over as well. He tried grabbing on to something with his unbroken right hand with no luck, and just as he was beginning to fall, a hand reached down and grabbed his outstretched hand.

Draco looked up and saw Jacob holding on to him, and he couldn't believe his eyes. _Why is Jacob here? I mean, who cares, he just saved my life!_ He thought as Jacob pulled him back onto the cliff ledge.

As Draco tried dragging himself up into a sitting position, he noticed Jacob pulling his shorts on. _Was he naked?_ He blushed at the thought. _Wait, where's the wolf?_ He looked around but Jacob and he were the only ones there.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked and Draco was suddenly realizing something, as he put two and two together.

"It was you." Draco stated, ignoring Jacobs question. "You're the wolf?"

Jacob looked at him, deep brown eyes sending a shiver down Draco's spine, and nodded.

"I'm a wolf shifter, just like you." Jacob said.

_Merlin, he did see me, but it's ok though, right? I mean, he's an animagus so; he's not technically a muggle._ Draco thought in worry. "So I suppose that means you did see me shift?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Yea. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't get the chance before Carlisle arrived and you…well, you know, you panicked."

"Carlisle." Draco tested the word on his lips as he remembered who the name belonged to. "The vampire! He was there, what happened, did you kill him?"

Jacob chuckled, "No, he's your doctor. I know it sounds strange, but he's a vegetarian vampire, he and his family only drink animal blood. They don't harm humans."

Draco had to laugh at that, slightly cringing in pain as his head felt like it would explode soon. He had never thought he'd hear that a vampire could be vegetarian.

"We should get you back in bed; you're still injured and recovering from a major amount of blood loss." Jacob said as he stood up and retrieved his black shirt, the one Draco had removed on Victoria's demand.

Without even asking for permission, Jacob helped put the shirt on the blond. He slipped Draco's head through the shirt and then helped him pull his arms through.

"Thank you." Draco said blushing. He rubbed his arm unconsciously as the air became colder.

"Tell Sam she escaped." Jacob said looking towards the forest. "And tell him, I'll be at home."

"Who are you talking to?" Draco asked, confused.

"Leah and Quil. They're shifters too. I suppose they didn't show themselves because they didn't want to scare you."

Draco snorted, "Trust me; a couple of giant wolves won't scare me. I've seen a lot worse."

Jacob wanted to ask more about Draco's statement but thought better to wait at least until the boy was back in bed, resting and out of the cold. He was in no way going to allow Draco to walk all the way back so without even giving the boy a heads up, he picked him up bridal style, one arm on his back and one under his knees.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked nervously, cheeks tinting with the little blood he had in his body.

"Like I said, you're injured and recovering. I'm sure with the amount of blood you're missing; you must have the biggest headache, and walking will only exhaust you more." You're supposed to be on bed rest anyways, so I'll be walking for you." Jacob said as he began treading through the forest towards his house.

Draco ducked his head against his chest and very slowly and rested his head against Jacobs strong chest. "Thank you. It seems you saved my life, yet again." He whispered against Jacobs chest. He was chilled from the wind earlier and now that he was in the shifters arms, he was getting warmed. "Why is your body so warm?" He asked out of curiosity.

"That's just how we shifters are. Our temperature runs at 108 degrees."

"Wow, that's odd."

"That's something else I wanted to ask you about." Jacob said. "Why are you so different than us if you're a shifter as well?"

"Just because I don't run a fever of 108 degrees doesn't make me so different." Draco said a small smile playing on his lips as he realized that Jacob was trying to figure out what else he was hiding.

"Yea, but we also heal quicker than normal. That's something else that you don't have in common with us. Not to mention that you're a lot smaller in wolf form than us."

Draco shook slightly as he laughed quietly. He was going to tell Jacob that he was a wizard; he thought it was ok since he wasn't a muggle. He also wanted to confide in him because he felt like he could and deep down he wanted to be able to talk to someone about what he went through, though he wouldn't outright admit it.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jacob said with a disbelieving look on his face, but with a growing smile none the less.

Draco looked up into Jacob's eyes and gave him a smile. This was the first time Draco had actually tried to contain any type of laughter in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he had the urge to laugh, and it was all Jacob. The shifters appearance in his life was something that he didn't expect, but was thankful for.

"I was running away from your house." Draco said suddenly and Jacob became tense, his smile slowly vanishing. "That's how the vampire—Victoria was it?—got a hold of me."

"Why were you trying to leave?" Jacob asked, a deep sadness etched into every word.

"Because I couldn't tell you who and what I am."

"You're a shifter like me. I know now, so will you stay?"

"Yes I'll stay, but I'm also something else. It's the reason why I'm not like you and your shifter friends."

Jacob paused in his walking through the trees for a moment as he shifted all of Draco's weight onto one hand and reached behind him with the other. "Does that something have to do with this stick you seemed to have great importance to?" He said revealing Draco's wand.

"Where did you find it?" Draco asked as he cradled it between his hands.

"On the forest floor. This obviously means something to you, am I right?"

Draco remained silent for a moment, simply caressing the length of his mother's wand. It meant a great deal to Draco and he was glad Jacob was able to find it.

"Yes," the blond said and looked into Jacobs eyes, determined to get it over with. "I'm a wizard."

XXXXX

An: I think the temperature, Fahrenheit thing is used differently in London but I just made it so that Draco knows how hot 108 degrees is. So yea, sorry I took longer than I have, blame it on school and because I have a bad case of writers block for this story. I'll try updating as soon as I can but I have so much to do in school, I might take a bit longer. One month is my limit though, I will not take longer than a month unless, it's absolutely out of my hands. Thanks again for your reviews, love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So sorry I took so long to update, but I procrastinated with school work and found myself behind with a few papers. But here's the next chapter, Read, Enjoy, and Review please! Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

"I'm a wizard." Draco said staring into Jacobs eyes.

"A wizard?" Jacob asked with a non-believing smile on his face. "You're saying you're a wizard? So does that make your stick a wand?"

Draco nodded, but by the look on Jacob's face he was just dragging out his 'joke' of being a wizard.

"Jacob I'm being serious here." A frown knitting his eyebrows as Jacob kept walking without paying him much heed. "It's not that hard to believe, is it? I mean, you're a shifter and so am I. We know that vampires also exist, so why not wizards and witches?"

"Ok, you seem like you're being serious. You're really not just joking with me are you?"

"No I'm not joking." Draco said and lifted his wand so that Jacob could see it. "This is really important to me because it represents who I am and also because it belongs to my mother." He said lowering his eyes a bit as he wondered whether she survive the dark lords clutches. "My wand was taken and she lent me hers for the time being."

"You're really telling the truth aren't you?" Jacob said and knitted his eyebrows for a moment as he thought. "Well, can you show me some magic?"

At Jacob's request, Draco froze. He knew that if he were to use magic, then the magical trace it would leave behind could be tracked. Then either the ministry would come to get him and throw him in Azkaban or if the dark lord won the battle, he would send for him to be brought to him, then he'd get tortured and killed.

"I can't." He said quickly. "I'm too weak right now." He _was_ weak, but not weak enough not to be able to cast a small spell that would prove to Jacob he really _was_ a wizard.

"Yea, I understand. I don't want you getting injured because I wanted to see a magic trick." Jacob said and offered a smile.

Just then, they arrived at Jacob's house and Draco noticed a man sitting in a wheelchair, on the back porch of the house. Draco imagined that he must be the one who tried getting into the room earlier, before Draco managed to escape the house. He seemed to be waiting for them, and by the way he had his arms crossed, he seemed a little irked, but just a smidge.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Jacob asked to figure out why Billy seemed upset, although he had an idea why.

"I don't know," Billy asked sarcastically, "ask your friend. He must be well enough to speak since he had the energy to run away from me."

Draco felt like a kid getting scorned. He knew that what he did was foolish for someone in his condition and he felt embarrassed that Jacob's father, Billy, wasn't shy enough to call him out on it.

"I'm sorry sir, I was scared. I felt like I needed to get away from the vamp—" He said cutting himself off before he said vampire. He didn't know if Billy knew of them.

"It's alright, he knows." Jacob assured him before he turned to Billy to explain. "He saw Carlisle and he panicked because he knows about vampires. When he woke up, he was afraid that Carlisle was still around, so he thought he should get away before he was found and killed."

Billy nodded slowly, eyes still narrowed in Draco's direction, but then Draco noticed a small smirk etched on the edge of the man's lips. _He's taunting me!_ Draco realized, but kept silent either way because after all, Draco did act foolishly, especially since he heard Billy calling if he was ok. He should have known then that he was safe.

"Dad, stop it." Jacob said and continued walking to take Draco inside. "He's had a rough morning. Victoria found him and took him out to the cliffs." He said as he entered the house and carried Draco straight to his room, Billy wheeling himself right behind him.

"What? Did she escape again?"

"Yea, she escaped the pack and then she found Draco and took him. Luckily I got to them before she could kill him or throw him over the cliff." He said and placed Draco back on the bed. He removed the boy's leather shoes and pulled the blankets over him. "Is it ok if Carlisle comes to see you? He won't hurt you."

Draco nodded. "It's ok. The first time, I just assumed he was sent by the dark—um, I just thought he was here to kill me."

Jacob nodded and left the room to call Carlisle to come and check on Draco, and to replace the IV.

Draco felt awkward as he was left alone with Billy. But just then the silence was broken as Billy spoke, concern in his voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, sir."

Billy rubbed his hands together to warm them; it was getting colder by the minute. "Listen, I'm not really angry with you, I was just worried."

Draco stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. _Thank you?_ He never knew a complete stranger to be worried for him until now that he met Jacob, and to know that Billy had been worried, he just didn't know how to respond to such kindness. Draco had learned from his father to suck it up, and not once did his father show that he worried for him.

So, Draco just gave a small smile and nodded, just to show that he understood and acknowledged Billy's worry.

"Carlisle is on his way." Jacob said as he walked back into the room, carrying a glass of water with a straw in it. "Here drink this, you must be dehydrated." He told Draco as he once again, like before, held the straw as Draco drank from his position on the bed.

"Well, I'll be watching TV, I'll send in Carlisle when he arrives." Billy said as he wheeled himself out of the room. He knew that Jacob would like to be alone with his imprint. At first, when Jacob told him about imprinting on a male, he was disbelieving, but then he accepted it almost as well as Jacob had. He knew that the matters of the shifter legends were not to be trifled with, and if Jacob's imprint was a male, then it was because they were true soul mates. Billy was also just glad that Jacob was finally over Bella because just her mere existence was destroying his life.

Draco kept his eyes away from Jacobs as he drank the water. He was nervous and shy at the same time. The way Jacob looked at him and gently cared for him gave him goose bumps and stomach butterflies. Draco hardly knew people who were kind and caring, besides maybe his mother.

"Thank you." Draco said as he pulled away from the now empty cup. This time, he was glad he managed not to spill anything because he wouldn't have known how to react if Jacob would have wiped his chin like last time.

Jacob placed the cup on a small nightstand behind the bed and then just sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Tell me about you." Jacob said with a smile. "Tell me of your life as a wizard."

Draco smiled at the fact that Jacob was interested in him enough to want to know more about him, but then his smile faltered as he recalled that his life was never really a stroll in the park. As a young boy, he was always learning of manners and how to comport himself, his father hardly showing him any love at all. Then when he started school at Hogwarts, he became Harry's rival, which was a good thing in his father's eyes but then when Harry would beat him at practically everything, his father became disappointed. That disappointment grew over the years up to the point that Draco believed that his father actually loathed him as a son. Not to mention the terror and darkness that he lived since his sixth year, when the dark lord decided to reside in the Malfoy manner.

"Draco, are you ok?" Jacob asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yea—I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just—it hasn't been such a happy life, especially with things that happened recently, before I arrived here."

'"I understand." Jacob said and then thought of Draco's arrival. He never understood how he came to arrive. "Can you tell me how that happened? How you got here? I suppose magic was involved?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "To put things bluntly, there was a battle, in which I was injured. Then there was a fire and I was trying to escape it so I used the vanishing cabinet and it brought me here to the vanishing cabinet in your living room."

Jacob wanted to ask about this battle that the boy mentioned but knew that Draco didn't want to talk about it. "Dad was right. The cabinet is one of two." He said more to himself.

"Well, now it's probably the last one left. The other one was surely burned to ashes in the fire." Draco said and sniffled a bit.

Draco's stomach grumbled just then and he ducked his head in embarrassment. Jacob chuckled and went to get him some food.

Draco had eaten a ham sandwich by the time Carlisle arrived and was feeling a little better about meeting the vampire for the second time. At least now he knew that if anything, Jacob would protect him.

"I'm sorry I scared you the last time. It wasn't my intention." Carlisle said as he began fixing the new IV.

"It's ok. I just never knew a vampire who was sympathetic to human blood." Draco said.

"Well, I never wanted to be a vampire, much less hurt human beings. I was once a human and I wouldn't ever want to kill them just because of my hunger." Carlisle said kneeling down by Draco.

"This will feel like a pinch." Carlisle said as he grabbed the needle and aligned it with the crook of Draco's arm.

"Wait!" Draco yelled before the needle was pushed in. "What is that and why do I need it?"

"It helps keep your body nourished."

"Can't you just give me some potion to drink?"

"Do you mean like medication? I'm afraid not. This is necessary." Carlisle said and Draco reluctantly nodded. Draco flinched at the sharp pinching pain as the needle broke through his skin. A small dot of blood emerging but vanishing quickly as Carlisle wiped it away and then taped the needle in place.

"Have you ever had a blood transfusion?" Carlisle asked after he finished with the IV.

"A what?"

"A blood transfusion is when you are given somebody else's blood to compensate for the blood loss of your own body."

"Ugh, no never. Who would do that? That's disgusting." Draco said cringing from the thought of having someone else's blood flowing through his body.

"Do you think it's safe for him to have one?" Jacob asked Carlisle. "I would feel a lot better to know that he has more blood running through his veins.

"I think it might be safe." Carlisle said as he searched through his medical bag. "I would also feel a lot better putting some blood into you." He told Draco just as he pulled out another needle.

"Are you putting that in me?" Draco asked worriedly as he saw the need that had a large tube at its base.

"Sorry, Draco." Carlisle said.

Draco watched nervously as Carlisle wrapped a long band of rubber around his upper arm, cutting off his circulation. Then he carefully inserted the needle into the crook of his other arm, the one without the IV. He watched as the little blood he had in his body was pulled out of him and collected in the tube.

"I will need to take a test to see what your blood type is and then I'll call when I have the blood prepared for you. It'll be a few hours." Carlisle said as he gathered his medical bag and walked towards the door.

Draco nodded goodbye as he left but said nothing as he nursed his arm. Carlisle wrapped the same tape material that he used to hold the IV to wrap around the other arm. It seemed a little silly that the color was green, bright neon green.

"You ok?" Jacob asked when he came back into the room after showing Carlisle to the door.

"Do I really need to get someone else's blood in me?" Draco asked frowning.

"I think it would be best if you do. Without blood your body can go into shock—I'm surprised it hasn't, seeing as what you've been through today."

Draco nodded but the frown stayed. This is when he really wished he could get magical healing potions.

Draco looked up at Jacob who was now sitting on the floor again, but this time, he placed his big warm hand over Draco's smaller, cold one.

There were no words exchanged but Draco could feel the comfort in that hand. It soothed him and calmed his nerves. They smiled at each other and in Draco's case, flushed a bit.

XXXXX

Carlisle returned later that evening after the sun had set and immediately began the process of giving Draco the blood transfusion. Carlisle stayed the entire time to make sure the blond didn't have any complications such as an allergic reaction to the blood. Luckily, Draco's body seemed to accept the blood without any complications. Carlisle left soon after, but said to call him immediately if his skin developed a rash or anything out of the normal.

"It feels disgusting." Draco said as he lay on the bed, Jacob by his side.

"But it worked." Jacob said and lifted his hand to Draco's cheek. "You're flushed and you have a slight fever. That's good because it means you have blood in you now." He smiled.

Draco was glad the blood put in him made his face flush automatically because if it wasn't for that, then he would be flushing from having Jacob's fingers stroking his cheek.

Just then, Draco realized he was acting like a girl in love and he pulled his cheek away slightly. He didn't know why he was acting so timid around Jacob, but he didn't think it was appropriate, not only because he had never before had such a reaction towards another guy but because he need to keep his thoughts on what he was planning on doing once he was well enough to leave. He needed to figure out where he was going to go. The first thing he wanted to find out was whether Harry defeated the dark lord. The second was to find out what happened to his mother.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked when Draco pulled away with a frown. Jacob felt a bit hurt but understood that Draco would have to slowly grow into loving him.

"Yea, just tired." Draco muttered and closed his eyes so as to not see the slight hurt in the shifters eyes.

"You should go to sleep then." Jacob said gently and stood up to turn off the light.

Draco though Jacob was going to turn off the light and then leave the room, but was surprised when Jacob came back and spread out a blanket on the floor and laid down.

Although Draco's sudden foul mood destroyed the comfort of Jacob's company at the moment, he couldn't help but smile at knowing that Jacob was still determined to stay by his side.

XXXXX

AN: So I feel like it's dragging on too much, but hopefully in the next chapter I'll get some action going and the actual 'conflict' of the story. Anyways, bare with me, hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted this week.

So I feel compelled to share this with you all, I am now reading the first Harry Potter book! Whoo! I'm actually supposed to read it for class, which is why I'm reading it, but I will go on to read the rest of the books. Just thought I'd share that. Review please!

:3


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's chapter six, read, enjoy, review please. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

A few days had passed since Draco was given the blood transfusion and he was already able to get out of bed and move around as much as he wanted without getting a headache. The only injury that was still obvious and annoying for him was his left broken wrist. He had asked why he had a 'cast'—which is what Jacob called it—on his arm. He was then informed how muggles heal a broken bone.

It was in these few days that Jacob was forced to tell Sam of Draco's Wizard life because, either way, Sam and the other pack members would have seen the information in his mind. Sam was not happy about it.

"We don't know anything about who he is!" Draco could hear Sam's loud booming voice coming from the other room. Draco had met Sam just moments ago and he cringed at the look of mistrust and suspicion that was sent his way. The blond was currently in Jacob's room with the door closed. Jacob and Sam argued in the living room where Jacob had gone to show Sam the vanishing cabinet, the reason Draco was there.

"That doesn't matter to me. Why are you so against him? Was it not you who told me just the other day that it is the magic in our blood that brings us together? I thought you of all people would understand!" Jacob's voice sounded strained.

"I don't have anything against him, I just…we can't trust him until we know more about him. A wizard? This is something none of the tribe elders have ever heard about before now. We need to be cautious of him. You have to understand that." Sam said.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched between his thighs trying to keep them warm but also trying to keep them from trembling. He was afraid something like this would happen if his 'being a wizard' secret got out. He needed to plan his departure as soon as possible.

"I do understand that, but I trust him no matter what, and it wouldn't matter to me if he was a bad person."

"And that there is the problem. It's because you imprinted on him that makes you a danger to the reservation. You would sacrifice anything and everyone for him and I can't allow that to happen." Sam's voice was calmer now.

"Would you listen to yourself?" Jacob said impatience in his voice. "You're implying him to be evil without first knowing anything about him!"

"Well then find out _who_ he is!" Sam yelled out and a moment later the front door was slammed.

Draco sat there on the bed, hands still tucked between his thighs, dreading the moment that Jacob would walk in there. He was afraid he would ask him to confess everything, but he didn't want to explain that Sam had a point, he had been marked by evil with the dark mark and he had worked for the dark side.

As Draco waited for the door to Jacob's room to open, he thought of what they had said. Jacob had mentioned something of the magic in their blood bringing them together. _What did he mean by that?_

There was a hesitant knock at the door before it was opened. Jacob stood there, a frown on his face.

"I suppose you were able to hear that, huh?" Jacob asked.

"I wasn't trying to, but it was a little loud not to be able to hear." Draco said and scooted over on the bed so that Jacob could sit.

Jacob sat with a sigh escaping his lips. He looked at Draco's small form next to him and wished he could pull him into a hug, but after the other day, when Draco had pulled away from him, Jacob hadn't tried touching him again.

Draco felt so lost. He wished he could just go back home and avoid all the Sam drama and the soon to come questions, but he was too scared of what awaited him back in Wizarding London.

"I know I said before that you didn't have to tell me anything unless you wanted," Jacob said. Draco turned his head away slightly as he waited for Jacob to demand to know who he was and what he had done. "and you heard Sam saying that I needed to find out, but I just thought to let you know that I still hold true to what I said. You don't have to say a word unless you want to."

Draco turned his head to look at Jacob. He was sure he was going to be demanded to talk but instead, here he was, being supported by Jacob.

"Why?" Draco asked, "Why do you say that? How can you trust me so easily? What if I _was_ a bad person and you're letting me stay here and—" He was silenced as Jacob placed a finger against Draco's lips.

"You're not a bad person Draco. And I can say that even without having to know anything about your past."

"How can you know?" Draco asked, his eyes glossy with unshed tears, because deep down he thought he was a bad person.

"I just know." Jacob whispered with a smile and warm, kind eyes.

Draco swallowed a large lump in his throat and then he flung himself onto Jacob. He brought his arms up and around the shifter's large form and then his tears broke free.

Jacob was surprised when he found himself with an armful of Draco but didn't hesitate to hold the smaller boy as his body trembled and tears fell on his shirt. A gasp would escape the blond every now and then—Draco was trying to hold in the tears—and Jacob would only hold him tighter.

Draco felt something he hadn't felt in a long time as he was held in Jacob's arms. He felt safe. He couldn't remember the last time this feeling coursed through his body. Not even when his mother had held him had he felt this safe. He also felt relief knowing that—for some odd reason—Jacob was there to protect him, trust him, and love him. _Love me? Why does Jacob care for me like he does?_

Draco's tears slowly stopped. He felt tired and his eyes slowly drooped until they were closed. He didn't even realize it as he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Jacob held the boy's body to him for a while longer after Draco had fallen asleep—because he didn't know when he would be able to hold him like that again—and then carefully laid Draco on the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. It was early afternoon but Jacob knew Draco had been up late last night tossing and turning for hours thinking and sighing, before he finally fell asleep. He wasn't surprised how easily the boy fell asleep now.

XXXXX

Draco slowly stretched as he woke up. He realized that he must have fallen asleep in Jacob's arms and blushed at the thought. He got out of bed and just sat on the edge for a while, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was already dark outside and the small clock hanging on the wall said it was nine.

_ I wonder if Jacob's still here._ He thought and then walked out of the small room. The house was quiet and no lights were turned on.

Draco blindly made his way to the living room and switched on the light. The first thing his eyes fell upon was the tall and ominous looking, vanishing cabinet. He eyed it wearily, recalling how it had saved his life. He couldn't help but wonder if it still worked.

Draco walked towards the cabinet, his bare feet trudging over the brown carpet. He stood in front of the cabinet looking up at it, slowly pulled the latch then swung the door open. It creaked slightly from its old age. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and stepped inside.

Draco's heart beat frantically as he considered the possibility of it working and taking him back to Hogwarts, but then there was a quick flash of Jacob's smile in his mind, and he had a hard time imagining leaving the shifter.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pulled the door shut until he heard the latch snap into place. His body trembled with nerves. _What if it does take me back, somehow? I could get thrown into Azkaban. Why did I get in here? I'm so stupid!_ He thought as he reached out to open the door again but then froze before his hand even reached the door. _What if I open the door…and I'm not in Jacob's home anymore?_ At this thought, he slid down to the floor of the cabinet and held his knees against his chest. _Would I ever see him again?_ Draco felt tears running down his cheeks now as he thought of the possibility of never seeing the shifter again. For some reason, this scared him more than the thought of going to Azkaban, which scared Draco because that would mean that he felt something a lot stronger than friendship for Jacob.

Draco buried his face against his knees as he realized that it probably didn't matter anymore. He might never see him again because Draco had decided to try and see if the cabinet still worked. He was too scared to open the door and see where he was.

XXXXX

Jacob had left his house while Draco slept to pick up his father from Charlie's house. He had planned on being there for a few minutes but then Billy had decided to engage himself in a long discussion on the murders and mysterious disappearances of the people in Seattle.

Jacob sat in Charlie's living room, randomly flipping through channels, when the front door opened. He didn't have to look to know that Bella and Edward had walked in. Jacob was on his feet almost immediately, quietly growling. It was a good thing Charlie and Billy were in the kitchen.

"Hey Jacob, how are you?" Bella asked cautiously as she recalled how upset Jacob had been the last time they saw each other, when she had openly chose Edward over him.

"I'm great." Jacob said not trying to be sarcastic but Bella took it as 'how the hell do you think I am?'.

"I'm really sorry Jacob." Bella said trying to approach him.

"I'm not. In fact, I've never been more grateful in my life then when you turned me away that day. I'm glad you said what you said because then, I wouldn't have gotten home when I did."

"What do you mean? What happened at your house?"

"I found my imprint, dying. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, he would have died." Jacob said sat back down, ignoring the shock on Bella's face and Edwards all knowing stupid face.

"Wait, you imprinted, on a guy?" Bella asked as she went over to sit on the couch in front of Jacob.

"His name is Draco." Edward told her.

"Stay out of my head!" Jacob growled and stood up in Edwards face.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" Charlie said as he wheeled Billy into the living room.

"Nothing. Dad you ready to go?" Jacob asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Yes, let's go." Billy said eyeing Edward with a piercing stare.

"Jacob, wait." Bella said and followed Jacob outside while Charlie helped Billy down the front steps. "It's true then? You imprinted on a guy named Draco?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, and you don't have to be sorry, sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I mean, it must be difficult because you like girl's and—"

"What?" Jacob glared at her. "Are you saying you feel sorry for me that I imprinted on a guy?" He asked and Bella ducked her head. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I couldn't be happier than I am now. After everything you put me through, don't you dare—" He cut himself off as his anger was close to reaching an altitude where he wouldn't be able to control it.

"Jacob calm down. Charlie is here, it wouldn't be good if you shifted." Jacob heard Edward whisper to him. He hadn't even noticed when the leech went to stand next to Bella.

Jacob breathed in deeply trying to calm himself as Charlie helped Billy into the car and pushed the wheelchair into the trunk.

"Alright Jacob, you're all set." Charlie said and Jacob pulled a smile and said goodbye to him before getting into the driver's seat, not even bothering to say goodbye to Bella.

"You alright?" Billy asked as Jacob raced down the road. He wanted to get as far away from there as fast as he could, and he wanted to see Draco.

"Sorry, I let them get to me."

"It's alright; I shouldn't have kept you there any longer than necessary."

They were silent the rest of the way home and when Jacob wheeled Billy inside their small house; he immediately heard Draco's frantic heartbeat coming from the vanishing cabinet.

Jacob walked over to the cabinet as Billy wheeled himself away to his room. He quickly pulled the door open, worried for the boy.

He saw Draco sitting on the floor of the cabinet, holding his legs to his chest and his face buried against his knees. He didn't have to see the tears to know they were there.

"Draco, are you ok?"

Draco snapped his head up at the sound of the shifters voice, tear staining his cheeks.

"Jacob?" Draco asked tentatively. He couldn't believe that he was still in Jacobs home.

"Who else?" Jacob smiled and Draco threw himself, once again, into Jacob's arms. This time he didn't hold back the tears or the sobs. Draco had felt his chest tighten painfully when he thought he would never see the shifter again, and to see that Jacob was there, he felt relief rush through him.

Jacob was shocked. He didn't know why Draco had been in the cabinet or why he was crying, but he tried soothing the boy either way.

He picked up the boy bridal style—Draco kept his face buried against his chest—and carried him to the room. On his way, Billy saw them and lifted his hands in question as to what happened. Jacob merely mouthed back 'later'.

Jacob tried to lay Draco down on the bed but the blond wouldn't let go of him and he fell on the bed with him. He had nearly crushed the boy with his weight but managed to hold himself up with his arms, and then he slowly lowered himself next to Draco. As soon as Jacob lay down, Draco pulled himself closer to the shifter and Jacob wrapped his arms around the boy. He couldn't possibly imagine why Draco was acting this way. The only answer he could come up with was that Draco was starting to feel something for him and he had been scared that Jacob had left him there alone. _Maybe he thought I had abandoned him?_ Jacob thought.

Draco slowly calmed down, until he was no longer crying but he was still holding onto the shifter.

"Draco, can you tell me what happened?" Jacob asked.

Draco's voice cracked when he spoke, "I was scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"Something, I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired."

"It's ok, I'll let you sleep then." Jacob said then went to get up but Draco gasped and pulled him back down.

"Please," the blond pleaded, "stay."

Jacob smiled and nestled back down, pulling the boy closer and pulled the blanket over them.

"Of course I'll stay."

XXXXX

AN: Well, not much conflict, except with Sam not trusting Draco, which will come into play later on. Hope you enjoyed this; I kind of wanted to get some emotions going and some of Draco's feelings for Jacob rising too. Well, please review, and thank you!

:3


	7. Chapter 7

An: Here's the next chapter! R&R please. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plotline of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Dawn was near and the outside world was dark and cold. Everyone laid in bed, wrapped in blankets, or in Draco's case a shifter, to keep warm.

Draco stirred in his warm state and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself wrapped in Jacob's arms, one leg in between the shifters. He tried to come up with an excuse as to why he should get away from such an intimate position, but he felt much too comfortable to move. He knew this was wrong. They shouldn't be holding each other the way they were. They shouldn't even be sleeping in the same bed. They were both guys and it was wrong. But Draco felt his heart clench in pain when he remembered how upset he had gotten the night before when he thought he'd never see the shifter again. It was strange that Draco was feeling such emotions towards the shifter; it was almost as if he was falling in lo—.

_That's bloody impossible._ Draco thought as he carefully removed himself from Jacob's arms and got out of the warm bed. _I feel this way for him because…because I'm thankful for all he's done for me._ He surmised.

He pulled on one of Jacobs hoody sweaters and walked into the living room, where he sat staring at the vanishing cabinet in the dark. The sweater fit him much too large but it was warm.

Draco now knew for sure that the cabinet no longer worked. Another thing he didn't know was why he reacted the way he did. He pushed the thought away as a more pressing matter presented itself.

He needed to find out what happened in the battle. Who won, who died, and most importantly, was it safe for him to go back?

Draco sighed and ran slender fingers through his messy blond hair. He stood from the couch and walked over to a small table that had paper. He grabbed a sheet and looked for something to write with. He picked up a pen.

"Of course they wouldn't have quills and parchment paper." He took the paper and pen and sat on the floor of the living room where he used the low center table to write on.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know you might find this hard to believe—because you saw the fire in the room of requirements and saw that it was practically inescapable—but it's me Draco and I'm still alive. I know I should have gone back but I was injured and by the time I got better, I was too scared to return. Please, I need to know what has happened. I'm writing this letter hoping to Merlin that you were able to defeat the dark lord and that you're still alive. If you are and you get this, please don't tell anyone except my mother…if she's alive._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco folded the letter and looked for an envelope. He found an old wrinkled one and put the letter in it.

_Now, I need an owl._ Draco thought as he went back into Jacob's room. Jacob, he saw, was now lying on his stomach with the blanket tangled around his legs. Draco looked away feeling sad that he was planning on leaving the shifter.

He quickly pulled on his shoes and grabbed his mother's wand. He quietly left the room and walked outside into the back porch of the house. His breath was visible under the biting cold air. He shivered a bit before he walked out towards the forest. He needed an owl, but in order to summon one that would deliver his note, he needed to use magic.

_Perhaps such a simple spell would go unnoticed. I have to risk it, I have to know what happened before I go mad. _ He thought and hesitated before he cast a charm that would call a delivery owl.

He sat on a fallen tree as he waited. There was a cold breeze passing through the trees and Draco trembled under the biting wind. As he breathed out, his breath became visible like fog. He made sure to keep all his senses open just in case Victoria decided to attack again.

He waited about 20 minutes before a grey owl swooped down from above the trees and landed on the tree trunk beside him. It stared at him with large yellow eyes and it tilted its head as he waited for Draco to do something.

"I need you to take this note to Harry Potter. He's in London." Draco told the owl as he tied the note to its leg. "Can you deliver it even if he's on the other side of the world?"

The owl simply blinked its eyes, screeched and took flight. Draco stood and watched as it disappeared over the trees. He hoped to Merlin that the owl made the trip successfully.

"Draco, what are you doing out here?"

Draco heard Jacob's voice and turned to see that the shifter was standing about 10 feet behind him.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked when the boy didn't answer.

"Yea, I just…I was restless."

"Come back inside, you're freezing."

Draco realized then just how cold he was. His body was numb and his jaw trembled. He nodded and walked towards Jacob and they went back to the house. The sky was still dark and overcast with clouds but there was a slight light emerging from the east as the sun was beginning to creep its way into the dark sky.

Once they got inside, Draco felt relief as the warmth surrounded him and stopped the chilling bite of the air outside. He went and sat on the couch as Jacob went to bring him a blanket.

"Here." Jacob placed the blanket over Draco's shoulders.

"I didn't realize how cold I was out there." Draco said, his teeth chattering.

"Yea, good thing I woke up or else I would have found you frozen to death later." Jacob said and sat down next to him.

They were both silent for a while, the only noise was Draco's chattering teeth. Jacob hesitated before he moved closer and pulled Draco into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Draco was shocked that Jacob would hold him so comfortably, and confused that he liked how good it felt to be held like that.

"My temperature is 108 degrees. I'll warm you up much faster if you're close."

Draco nodded and allowed himself to be held. The touching and holding him part was, after all, just for him to get warm.

Jacob rubbed Draco's arm over the blanket and even went as far as to hold the blond's hands because they wouldn't warm up fast enough.

Once Draco had stopped shivering and was warm, Jacob stood and beckoned for Draco to follow.

"You hungry?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs from the fridge.

"Starved."

Jacob smiled and started preparing some scrambled eggs, ham and toast. They ate while the sun began to emerge out of the horizon and a new day began.

XXXXX

His eyes shined silver under the full moon, his body was no longer human but long and hunched and gray. His howl frightened any animal that was foolish enough to be near a werewolf during the full moon.

Fenrir Greyback was devouring the corpse of a deer that had crossed his path. The blood was smeared all over his elongated mouth and canines dripping in blood. He loved the taste of fresh blood. It was like a fresh drink of water for him, satisfying and quenching.

"Hooo…"

Greyback looked skyward at the sound and saw an owl flying by.

It was a small indistinct whiff that caught his attention and it was emanating from the owl. He quickly took chase after it, that scent was familiar.

Greyback was able to run ahead of the owl and climbed up a tree using his claws and just as the owl flew by, he leapt at it and caught it by surprise.

The owl screeched as the werewolf sank its jaws into his neck and the owl died almost instantly.

Greyback landed on the ground with the owl in its jaws and he growled as the now unmistakable scent coming off the owl invaded his nostrils.

The scent of one Draco Malfoy, his comrade, thought to be dead.

Greyback dropped the owl as the moon set, the sun rose, and his body began to morph back into his human form, although even as a human, he looked more beast than anything else.

He picked up the dead owl and untied the note from its leg and read it. His face slowly contorted in anger as he realized the implications of the letter. He growled and crumbled the note.

Draco was alive alright, but he was no comrade. He was a traitor and he fooled them all, even the dark lord.

Greyback ran, headed to the remaining death eater's hideout. There was just a few of them that had escaped the ministry after the dark lord was defeated. They had mostly sat idle not really nowing what to do with themselves. But now, they had something they needed to do, and it all came down to one word.

Revenge.

XXXXX

"When can I take this thing off?" Draco used a wire to scratch his left arm under the cast.

"I don't know, maybe two or three more weeks. Depends how fast you're bone heals." Jacob said as he flipped through channels on the TV.

"What? That's too long." Draco threw the wire aside as he melted back against the couch. "Can't you call Carlisle and ask him if he can do something to take it off sooner?"

"He can't heal it any faster. You'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting." Draco sighed as he looked at the TV. He watched as a channel that gave news about what was happening around the world passed by. "Wait go back."

Jacob flipped back to the news channel and Draco was immediately rewarded with global news.

They showed how a resent earthquake caused major damage in Brazil and then it turned over to London.

_"…the strange happening's in London over the past few months have come to a sudden stop. London officials have no explanation to what has been occurring. The only tangible explanation was that a new ferocious gang had risen. There had been many reports of strange people in long black cloaks and where they were spotted, murder had always fallowed. Investigations are still being made, but the good news for the public is that this strange new threat has come to a stop."_

Draco had a frown as he watched the reporter from London talk about what he knew the dark lord and the death eaters were responsible for. He gave a small sigh of relief and his shoulders loosened from tension when the reporter said that it has stopped. That had to mean that the dark lord was no more. He _had_ to believe that it was true because it was the only thing that gave him hope.

"What is this about?" Jacob asked as he lowered the volume as the news went to commercials.

"The muggles don't know what was happening, but I do…every wizard would know."

"Muggles? Do you mean regular people, with no magic?"

Draco nodded. He felt ready to share with Jacob at least part of his past, but not the part where he joined forces with the dark side.

"There was a wizard who went to the dark side…" Draco started explaining how the dark lord became feared amongst all the wizarding community. He explained about Harry and how he survived the killing curse as a baby. He told of the return of the dark lord and the beginning of the second war.

"The final battle took place at the school and that's where I was injured before I came here."

"Was he defeated? Did Harry manage to destroy him?"

"I don't know." Draco whispered. "The murders and threats made on the muggles in London were done by the death eaters, since they stopped; I am assuming that the dark lord was destroyed."

Draco left out everything about him and his parent serving the dark lord. _Maybe it's a good thing I have this cast on my arm. At least it's doing me a service and hiding the dark mark._

"Thank you." Jacob said, surprising Draco.

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me. But you must understand that now that I know, Sam and the other pack members will know."

"Yes, I understand and its ok. Maybe it'll answer some of Sam's questions." Draco said and grabbed the wire again to scratch his arm.

"Yes, well Sam can be a stubborn person sometimes. This might not be enough for him." Jacob frowned.

"It'll have to be enough, because I'm not ready to share anything else."

Jacob gave him a small smile of understanding. He would not allow Sam to force Draco to talk about things that obviously pained him so much. The wizarding war seemed like it still weighed heavy on Draco's mind and Jacob would make sure not to hurt Draco's already fragile heart.

XXXXX

"Jacob, you have a visitor." Billy called out to Jacob who was in his room with Draco. They had been talking mostly, Jacob joked about the leeches being 'vegetarian' and Draco would laugh. They had gone from sitting on the bed to lying on the bed shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling as they talked.

"Who is it?" he called out. "Maybe it's one of them vegetarians." He shifted his head closer to Draco's as he told him this.

"Jacob, it's me."

Jacob immediately shot up into a sitting position on the bed as he heard that voice that he had dreamed of so often and longed for so long. But that was before he met Draco.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob stayed in his sitting position and Draco came up to sit as well.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked…" Bella said and Draco blushed at the implication that he and Jacob had been caught doing something other than talking.

"Draco this is Bella, Edwards—Carlisles adoptive son's—girlfriend. Bella, this is Draco."

The two said hello and gave each other a small smile.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Edward or something?"

"No. Can we talk, alone?" Bella asked and eyeballed Draco.

"Oh, I'll just, um, give you some privacy." Draco said as he made to get off the bed but Jacob held him still.

"No, you can stay here. We'll talk outside." Jacob stood and led Bella out to the back yard.

"I'm really sorry Jacob. I didn't mean for you to get offended by anything that I said. I was just shocked when you told me you imprinted."

"Yea, well I thought you might have known already. Thought your leech would have told you."

"Yes well, Edward doesn't always tell me everything, like how he didn't tell me that Victoria was around just the other day." She scratched her neck, "Wait, how would Edward have known about Draco?"

"Carlisle. He saved Draco's life when I found him half dead."

"Oh, how is he by the way? He seemed healthy enough."

"Yea, he's doing a lot better."

They both stood there, still, for a few quiet moments with nothing much to say.

"Well, I think you should probably go before it gets dark. Besides, Edward will be worried." Jacob said and started walking Bella around the side of the house towards her truck.

"Oh, and since when do you care how Edward feels?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I don't," Jacob scratched the back of his neck, "sorry, but I'm actually trying to get you on your way. Ever since I found Draco, I want to be with him as much as possible and I want to get back to my room if you don't mind."

"Oh is that how it is? Dump the friend for the boyfriend?" She joked.

"Hey, you did the exact same thing to me, remember?"

Bella blushed, but nodded. They now stood next to the truck and Bella leaned over and hugged Jacob.

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"So am I."

They smiled at each other, glad that things between them weren't so messed up anymore, and then Bella left.

XXXXX

Draco sat idle on the bed waiting for Jacob to return when there was a knock on the window. He looked over and saw an owl with a note around his ankle.

"That's odd," he said as he let the owl in, "you're not the owl I sent to Harry."

He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_ I am pleased to know that you're still alive. I had to send a different owl because the other was accidentally killed while delivering your letter. The dark lord was defeated by myself, and I am pleased to inform you that you have been mourned greatly, especially by your mother. We all miss you; can't you at least let me know where you are? I would feel much better knowing your location in case of an emergency. You never know when you'll need help. Can't be too careful right?_

_Harry Potter_

Draco read the letter twice. It seemed very strange for some reason, almost as if Harry was talking to him like a long lost friend.

Draco quickly stuffed the letter under the pillow as Jacob knocked on the door and came in. He would think about the letter later. He still wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell Harry where he was either.

XXXXX

AN: Ok, so no Draco being hunted. What will happen? Stay tuned. Please review and thank you!

:3


	8. Chapter 8

An: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it and please review. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line of this story. All rights go to Rowling and Meyer.

XXXXX

Draco couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning for hours, thinking about what he should do. He felt odd about the letter that Harry sent him, it seemed off for some reason, but then again, he didn't _really_ know what Harry sounded like when he wasn't angry and throwing insults at him in defense to Draco's own insults.

Draco turned onto his right side and looked down at Jacob's large body lying on the floor beside him. He watched the continued rise and fall of the shifters back—Jacob was sleeping on his stomach—and couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging. This felt right. Having Jacob sleeping in the same room, so close, it made Draco happy.

Draco's eyes glanced down at the white cast that was on his left forearm and immediately, he was reminded of what lay hidden beneath, the dark mark. He thought of Sam and how he was right in mistrusting him. He stared deeply into Jacob's back and thought how disappointed the shifter would be that he had willingly allowed himself to be marked by the dark lord, even if he did realize it was a mistake later.

Draco sighed and turned back onto his back. He didn't want Jacob to know that he was as evil as Sam made him out to be. He would leave before he had to confess his past to Jacob. He didn't really care what Sam and the rest of their pack thought of him, but for some reason, it mattered what Jacob thought of him.

He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep because it was already five in the morning and the sun would be rising soon.

XXXXX

Draco had dark, bruise-like circles under his eyes. He had slept perhaps two, maybe three hours. Jacob woke him up early to take him to eat breakfast with the rest of his pack.

"Maybe we should go another day, you should get some more sleep." Jacob said when he noticed how tired Draco was.

"No, it's ok. I probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyways." This was not true. Draco would probably be able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow again, but he didn't want to disappoint Jacob when he seemed so eager for him to meet the pack.

"Are you sure? We can go tomorrow morning."

"Nope, we're going today." He smiled as he climbed out of bed. Then he frowned. "I don't have anything to wear."

Jacob smiled at him and then pulled out a black shirt from his closet. "This is one of my shirts before I got this buff." He winked at Draco. "You can just go in those pant's you're wearing, most of the guys probably won't even have shirts on."

Draco looked down at his pants. They were gray sweatpants that fortunately fitted him perfectly. He didn't want to go out wearing them but what choice did he have?

Draco began pulling off his shirt—another, larger shirt of Jacob's—and got stuck when it caught on the cast of his arm.

"Here," Jacob said as he moved to help the blond out of his shirt.

"Thanks." Draco said a bit flushed.

Jacob couldn't help but roam his eyes over the boy's torso. Even though it was covered in the bandage, some of the creamy pale flesh was still visible and Jacob found himself entranced.

Jacob moved closer to Draco, they were only a foot apart. Draco had his head lowered a bit as he felt shy and embarrassed suddenly. Jacob looked down at the beautiful boy and slowly reached down to take the black shirt from Draco's hand.

They stood there for a few quiet moments just breathing in each others close proximity, before Jacob took the shirt and began pulling it over the boy's head and then his arms.

Draco felt like he'd been hit with imobulus. He couldn't get himself to move as Jacob dressed him with the shirt. He couldn't even lift his arms on his own to pull them through the shirt.

Jacob smoothed the shirt down and then stood there waiting for Draco to respond or say something.

"Draco, are you ok."

Draco snapped out of his trance and looked up at Jacob with tired eyes. "I'm fine." He moved to sit on the bed and began pulling on his shoes. "Will I need a sweater?"

"Yea, its cold and it might rain later on." Jacob went and pulled out a black jacket.

"Let me guess, this was from before you became so buff as well?" Draco smiled.

Jacob smiled and gave him the jacket.

Draco felt confused as to what just happened. They were having a moment, but what kind of moment was what confused Draco. _Could I possibly be developing feelings for Jacob?_ He thought but then tried denying it because he wasn't gay. _Just like nobody is gay until they first realize they have feelings for the wrong gender._ He concluded. _Shit…_

XXXXX

When Jacob pulled up to Emily's house, Draco began feeling nauseous. He was nervous as he thought that they might react like Sam. They probably all mistrust him. _Maybe I should have gone back to sleep._

"Hey Jacob!" A young boy wearing shorts and no shirt came bounding out of the small, cabin like home.

"Hey Seth," Jacob turned to Draco. "Draco this is Seth, Seth this Draco."

Seth gave a wide smile and then, without warning, went and scooped Draco up into a hug.

Draco was surprised. Even though he was taller than Seth, the boy easily lifted him up a bit as he gave him a strong hug. He could feel the strength in the boy as well coming from the hard strong muscles.

"Take it easy Seth, he's still injured." Jacob gently pulled Seth off the blond.

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot, and how could I forget when you have that cast on. Did I hurt you? I'm so so sorry if I did."

"It's ok." Draco smiled. The boy was amusing.

Suddenly, Draco found himself surrounded by four big shirtless guys and one strong looking girl.

"Draco, this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Leah—Seth's sister. Everyone, this is Draco." Jacob introduced them.

"Hey, so you're the wizard, eh? Can you do any magic? Paul here doesn't believe it's true." Embry said and Paul punched him on the arm.

"Yea, let's see the magic." Paul said a bit demandingly. Draco immediately recognized Paul to be on Sam's side.

"He can't." Jacob thankfully explained for him. "He's still injured and weak. Besides, he left his wand at my house."

"Awwww, I wanted to see something cool." Seth whined.

"Seth, stop whining. Besides, he's probably dangerous. Maybe it's a good thing he can't do any magic at the moment." Leah said and Draco noticed that Jacob was glaring at her.

They all moved into the house and that's where Draco was given a curt nod by Sam before the alpha turned away to sit on the table. Then Emily introduced herself.

As they all ate breakfast, the pack—mostly Seth—seemed interested in knowing about the wizarding world.

"So what kind of magic can you do?" Seth asked eagerly stuffing his mouth with some scrambled eggs.

"Probably pull a bunny out of a hat." Paul said and chuckled along with Jared.

"Shut up Paul." Jacob glared at him and Draco was beginning to feel out of place, kind of like the blunt end of a joke that was only talking about magic but didn't actually prove it was real.

"There are a lot of things. I can cast a charm that will illuminate my way. I can make things float and umm..." For some reason, Draco was having a hard time thinking of all the simple and harmless spells and instead his mind filled with all the dark, dangerous, and unforgivable spells and hexes.

"What dark spells can you do?" Sam asked in a dark tone, as if he could read Draco's mind and saw all that Draco was thinking.

Draco was silent and the whole table seemed to become just as silent as they waited for his answer.

"There are many hexes that can harm someone. There are cutting hexes, burning, exploding, pain initiating, controlling—"

"What about a killing one?" Sam asked. "Is it possible to kill someone with a single word with your wand?" Sam sounded accusing almost.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jacob was glaring daggers at the alpha. He didn't like that Sam was asking these questions like if he was blaming or getting Draco to confess to something.

"Nothing. It's a simple question."

Draco lowered his head. He wished he could just run out of there and not have to feel like he was under interrogation by Sam.

"Yes." Draco said, not daring to look into anybody's eyes. Especially not Jacob's, when he felt the shifters eyes turn to him. "It's an unforgivable curse punishable by prison."

"And have you ever used it, maybe it's the reason why you're here? Running away from the law?" Sam persisted on his interrogation. Draco held his breath; he didn't know how much more he could take.

"That's enough Sam!" Jacob stood abruptly and pulled Draco to his feet and began leading him out to the front yard and to the car without saying another word to the others.

Draco's throat felt constricted and he was clenching his teeth in an effort to hold back the tears threatening to fall over. He once again felt as though someone had cast an imobulus on him. Jacob had to lift him up into the car seat and put his seat belt on.

Jacob got in the driver's seat and drove away.

"Are you ok?" He asked Draco who was still on the verge of tears and because of that he kept silent. He knew that if he spoke right then, the tears would break free.

Jacob pulled to the side of the road and turned towards the blond who was looking out his window, turned away from Jacob.

"Draco?" Jacob laid a gentle comforting hand on the blonds shoulder.

"It's not true." Draco said almost in a whisper, still looking away from Jacob.

"What is?"

"I…I would never…"

Jacob heard Draco sniffle. He grabbed Draco's other shoulder and turned the boy to look at him, and there they were, tears streaming down his imprints cheeks.

"Jacob…" Draco gasped out. "I never killed anyone."

Jacob let out a breath of worry and swiftly removed the boy's seatbelt and pulled him over into a tight hug. He didn't like seeing his imprint like this. Of course he believed that Draco never killed anyone, and even if he had, it wouldn't matter to him. It seemed that Draco carried with him, a lot of guilt, remorse, and sadness in him. He only wished Draco would let him in to comfort and reassure him that everything would be ok.

"It's ok Draco. I believe you. Sam shouldn't have asked those questions the way he did." Jacob thought of Sam with anger for causing this reaction in Draco.

Draco cried into Jacob's shirt and Jacob gently ran his fingers through the hair on the nape of the blonds neck and the other hand held the boy close to him.

Draco felt terrible and wonderful all at the same time. He felt as if he'd been drowning in the secrets of his past that he wanted to keep from the shifters and didn't know quite how to handle the 'interrogation' Sam had put him under. At the same time, right here, in Jacob's arms, he felt wonderful. This felt right. The shifters touch, warmth, kindness, and protectiveness felt like something that he'd only dreamed about having. Something he thought he'd never have.

Draco had fallen asleep in Jacob's arms, something that warmed Jacob's heart to know that Draco trusted him enough to let himself be so vulnerable as he was when asleep. It probably just had to do with the fact that Draco hadn't slept much the night before, but either way, Jacob was content.

Once Jacob drove home, he carried the sleeping boy into his room and into the bed. He removed Draco's shoes and jacket and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Then he walked out to the kitchen to prepare lunch, for when Draco would wake up.

XXXXX

Draco felt much better when he woke up. He did feel like he was on the verge of getting a headache from the lack of sleep and his eyes didn't droop, although they did feel puffy from crying.

He lay in bed for a while longer, allowing himself to fully wake up.

He remembered Jacob's warm embrace and blushed like a school girl with a crush. He knew now that he did feel something for the shifter, but he was oddly ok with it. He'd been denying it at first, but he realized there was nothing wrong with him feeling this way. He had longed for many years, to find someone like Jacob, where he felt safe, cared for, protected and so much more.

Then Draco thought of his past, his wrong doings and his guilt and knew, Jacob and he would never be possible. His sudden realization of love for the shifter, it was a cruel taste of what he now knew he longed for. Jacob would never be his, not if he knew the truth about him.

Draco slowly climbed out of bed and recovered the letter Harry had sent him. He reread it many times over and over and he clung to some of the words.

…_you have been mourned greatly…we all miss you…_

Maybe going back before he fell for the shifter even more was the best idea. Perhaps, the ministry would pardon his allegiance with the dark lord as a death eater when they find out that he tried to help Harry. Harry would attest for him, right?

He got some paper and wrote a letter to Harry. He mentioned that he wanted to go back, and he asked whether or not he thought he would be forgiven by the ministry. The hardest part of writing this letter was the decision he made. There was no harm in it, right?

…_I don't want you showing up out of the blue, so I'm only telling you part of my location. I'm in America, Washington State._

XXXXX

AN: And Draco has fallen right into the trap, dun dun dunnnn…Well, thank you all who have reviewed, sorry this update took so long. I'm having finals at school, but I'll be done this week, yay! Hurray for the winter holidays! Please review and thank you.

:3


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is the longest chapter yet, to make up for my recent lack of updating. Sorry! Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Draco was frustrated. He needed clothes. He didn't mind wearing Jacob's overly large clothes—actually he kind of liked wearing his clothes—because it made him feel like the shifter was with him when he was gone for his patrol shifts. But, having clothes that fit and looked at least decent to go out in public was much desired as well. Also, he needed something proper to wear once he decided to head back to London.

Draco couldn't find the will to complain though. He could see very clearly that Billy and Jacob struggled with money and because of Draco's newfound affections towards Jacob; he didn't want to take advantage of their kindness.

_Maybe I should take advantage of them._ Draco thought as he lay in bed._ If I'm going to find the will to abandon Jacob, maybe it would be easier if I started being cruel to him, that way he will distance himself from me as well._

There was a knock at the front door and Draco heard Billy greet someone and then roll his wheel chair towards him. Billy knocked twice before opening the door.

"Draco, Carlisle is here."

_Oh, right._ Draco thought as he sat up. He almost forgot that Carlisle was on his way to check on him. Earlier that day, Draco had convinced Jacob to call Carlisle to come and check how his arm was healing, and to see if he could take off the cast. Jacob had at first said no because he had to do a patrol shift, but in the end, Draco was able to convince him that he would be ok. So the shifter reluctantly left to do his long patrol shift.

Ever since Jacob and Draco had gone to have breakfast with the pack about two weeks ago, Sam had annoyingly given Jacob constant patrol shift. Long ones too, which was another reason as to why Draco wanted clothes. He was by himself a great deal of the day—Billy liked to go out constantly—and Draco wanted to go out. Shopping would alleviate his boredom and once he had clothes, he would like to go out and explore more of the town, even though he heard it was quite small, this was all he could do as he waited for Harry to reply. Once he received the letter, he was going to leave, well, depending on what Harry said.

"Hello, Draco, how are you?" Carlisle said politely as he stepped into the small room. Billy wheeled himself away and left.

"Better I believe, except for this thing." Draco lifted his left arm and showed the annoying cast.

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, I can see you're anxious to get out of it." Carlisle pulled out what looked to Draco like a pen, only it lit up like a wand with a lumos charm. Carlisle flashed the light into each of the blond's eyes and then asked the boy to open his mouth and say _"ahh"_.

"Take a deep breath and then let it out slowly." Carlisle ordered and tilted his head as if listening to him breath.

The doctor nodded. "You seem to be doing really well, but unfortunately," he lifted Draco's arm with the cast and inspected the arm around the cast. "You'll have to keep this on for about another week."

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Can't we just take it off now? One week isn't much of a difference, is it?"

"Oh, yes it is. The bone at this point has mended together but is still quite tender. Having the cast on for another week will prevent you from re-breaking the bone."

"What if I promise to be extra careful?"

"Sorry, Draco, but even if you _are_ careful, you can still injure it in your sleep, for example. The slightest pressure would be enough to break it again. Then you will have to wear the cast even longer."

Draco sighed again. He didn't want to wear it longer than necessary. He would just have to hold out for one more week.

Draco moved over and lay back down, his back to the doctor. He was in a foul mood now. For one, Jacob wasn't there and he was bored out of his mind. Two, he was just told he would have the blasted cast for another week.

"Is everything alright, Draco? Is there anything I can get you?" Carlisle asked gently when he noticed the boy's mood.

"I'm just bored, and since you offered you can get me a lovely shopping center where I can buy some clothes." Draco said snidely, not really in the mood to talk about feelings. He wished Carlisle would just leave already so he can be bored and get back to moping.

Carlisle chuckled again, to Draco's annoyance.

"Well, then, why don't you accompany me."

Draco stared in confusion. "Accompany you where exactly?"

"Well, first we'll go to my home which is on the other side of town, and then I shall introduce to you my lovely daughter, Alice. She is a shopping expert if I ever did see one. I'm sure you two will get along just well."

At the mention of Alice being a shopping expert—well, more at the mention of the word 'shopping'—Draco sat up, but then slumped down when he remembered that he was without money.

"I haven't any money."

"It's ok Draco, it's our treat."

Draco became excited. Maybe he didn't need to take advantage of Billy and Jacob after all. He could just take advantage of the vampires. After all, Carlisle was a doctor. They were bound to have at least a decent amount of money, right?

XXXXX

Draco and Carlisle were on the road on their way towards the doctor's house. They had left a few minutes before, after Draco explained to Billy where he was going. Billy told him that it wasn't a good idea for him to go to a house full of vampires, especially without Jacob there to protect him if he needed it. But then Draco assured him he would be ok. He was a wizard after all and he would have his wand just in case.

Carlisle had waited in the car while the boy tried to assure Billy, but he could still hear every word. When Draco said he was a wizard, Carlisle's suspicions were confirmed. Edward had told Carlisle that he had read Jacob's mind when he told Bella he had imprinted, but it was a small glimpse of the information. Now, Carlisle was sure.

As they drove down the road, Draco tried to see the town and looked for any type of shopping store. There was none.

"Draco, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You are a wizard, aren't you?"

Draco froze. _How did he find out?_

"You don't have to lie or be afraid that I know your secret. Remember I have a secret of my own."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I am." He looked at the doctor, "And can I ask you how you found out?"

"My son, Edward, is a mind reader and he got the information from Jacob's mind. Then I overheard you talking to Billy. I wasn't trying to spy. It's just, as a vampire, I have better hearing."

_A mind reader?_ Draco immediately strengthened his occlumency shield.

"Does anyone other than Edward have any powers like his?"

"Alice has the ability to perceive the future, depending on the choices made. My other son, Jasper, can detect as well as control people's emotions."

_Maybe I shouldn't have gone with him. At least I should have waited so Jacob could accompany me._

"Do not worry, we'll not harm you." Carlisle assured him when he noticed Draco's weary expression.

After a few more minutes of driving, Carlisle turned into a small dirt road that led into the surrounding forest, and Draco became slightly afraid, imagining that Carlisle was taking him away from possible witnesses to drink his blood. But then they pulled up to an enormous beautiful house and Draco was relieved.

_Maybe they have more than just a decent amount of money._ Draco thought as he stepped out of the car and looked, because Malfoy's did not gape, at the house that towered over him.

"This is a nice house."

"Thank you, my wife Esme chose this one in particular. It gives us our privacy and space."

They walked up to the front door, but before Carlisle even reached for the doorknob, someone flung it open from the inside. Draco only saw a flash of short brown hair before he was being crushed into a strong but thin body.

"It is so good to meet you, Draco!"

Draco heard the unmistakable voice of a woman in his ear and then he was let go and was able to see who it was that had crushed him into a hug.

"I'm Alice." She said.

"Ah, the seer." Draco said as he caught his breath. Alice had knocked the wind out of him. "Nice to meet you."

Draco's eyes immediately took in Alice's clothing, since he socialized Alice with shopping. She was wearing a pair of black flats, black tights with a short blue jean skirt over them, a dark blue dress shirt with a blinding white coat. Her hair was short and sort of stuck out in every direction, but in an orderly manner. _She will do. I suppose it is decent for muggle clothes._

They went inside and Draco met Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper the controller of emotions. Draco was afraid of Jasper. Not only because he looked like he wanted to sink his teeth into him but because the thought that he could easily control his emotions, make him angry, sad, or even afraid, was a scary thought. Jasper was a hunter and his prey would easily succumb to his will.

Edward was the other vampire he was afraid to meet. Thankfully he wasn't there at the moment. Draco was afraid that because Edward's natural gift was mind reading, he would easily be able to break through Draco's mind and reveal him for who he really was—a marked death eater.

"Well, we're leaving now because the day is getting older and we have _a lot_ of shopping to take care of." Alice said as she hooked her arm in Draco's and dragged him away from the Cullen family.

"Make sure you get him out of those smelly clothes!" Barked Emmet—the big scary looking vampire—before he laughed.

"I stink?" Draco asked in shock and then quickly began to smell himself. He had taken a shower that morning so he shouldn't stink.

"Yes and no." Alice said as she sat him in a yellow car and then got in the driver's seat. "You don't smell foul to anyone except us vampires. Jacob's scent is all over you and to us the shifter's smell quite, well, revolting."

Draco smiled sheepishly. He was embarrassed to smell any kind of foul odor, even if he couldn't smell it, but then he loved the way Jacob's scent lingered all over him. He liked to breath in the shifters scent that lingered on him whenever Jacob was away.

"So where exactly are we going to shop? I didn't see anywhere we could go."

"That's why I rushed us out of the house. We're going to Seattle."

"Where is that? Is it far?"

"It's the capital of Washington. It's about an hour drive."

"An hour?" Draco was now definitely regretting coming to the vampire's house. Jacob was going to kill him when he got back. Draco was actually hoping, when he agreed to this madness, that he would get back to the house before Jacob finished his shift, but now he was thinking that was definitely not happening.

"Don't worry, with this car and with me driving, it will take us no longer than twenty minutes."

_Right, because she's a seer, which mean she can predict whether we will get stopped by the muggle law enforcers._ Draco noticed Alice speed up and saw they were going more than one hundred miles an hour. _Merlin, she's going to kill me!_

XXXXX

Jacob was frustrated and angry with Sam. The alpha was being unreasonable and kept giving him patrol shifts every day, most of the day. According to Sam, they all needed, as a pack, to _'work together'_ because Victoria was probably planning something since she hadn't shown herself in a while.

_"He's doing it to spite me, I know it."_ Jacob yelled mentally as he ran through the forest.

_"Well get used to it because that's just the way Sam is."_ Leah growled. She too was on patrol. _"If something isn't the way he like's, then he'll just find a way to make it go his way. And right now, he does not like your imprint so be careful."_

_"I know I need to be careful."_ He growled, _"I just don't know how to make him see reason. I don't understand how he can think Draco dangerous just because he's a wizard!"_

_"Hey you two, why don't you stop complaining about Sam and pay more attention to what we're supposed to be doing, patrolling!"_ Jared growled and then they all became quiet within their minds.

Jacob would think of Draco every now and then and tried to focus so that the time would pass quickly. It was barely noon, and he still had five more hours of patrolling.

XXXXX

Draco was in heaven. Alice had insisted on buying him only the finest clothes, to Draco's delight. He didn't exactly know the muggle brand names but he could tell by touch alone, which clothes were of the finest material.

Even though Draco had tried on a lot of clothes, he insisted for a very long time, that he wanted to buy only a handful of outfits. This was because he knew that when he left America to return home, he would probably need to leave the clothes behind, and wasting such fine material was something he didn't want to do, even if it was free of cost to him.

"And here I though, I had finely found someone who shared my shopping spirit."

"Oh believe me when I say that I love shopping as much as you. I just can't accept any more clothes because I'll be going home soon, and I don't want to leave so much of the clothes behind. "

"That's why you take it with you."

"I would, but, muggle clothes aren't actually in style in the wizarding world."

Draco had explained about his world because it seemed like it was no longer a secret within the Cullen home. Alice, of course, already knew.

"Well, I _do_ understand _that_. It wouldn't do to waste so many clothes."

Draco had to accept that he had had a lot of fun shopping all day. They had taken only one break, which was to fuel Draco with food, before they resumed their shopping. In fact, Draco had lost himself in the world of shopping that he had forgotten his previous worry of returning before Jacob ended his shift.

"Oh no, what time is it?"

"It is precisely, five o' seven."

"We need to leave. I needed to be back by five!"

"Why is that? Wait, don't tell me. You came without letting your shifter know and you're worried of how he'll react once he finds out that you're not only home but you've gone to a house full of vampires and spent the day with one far away where he wouldn't be able to reach you in time, should anything happen." Alice said with a smile.

"Uh, yes exactly. I keep forgetting that you're a seer. That was exactly what I was thinking."

"Technically I can't see anything that involves the shifters. I gathered all of that because I am very intuitive."

"Right, well, let's go then."

As they drove back towards Fork, Alice invited Draco to the graduation party after the graduation where Edward, Bella, Jasper, she would graduate.

"It's on Friday, two days from now. Will you come?"

"Sure, I'd love to. It's better than just sitting home alone, bored."

"That's great. Actually, I'm pretty sure Bella's going to invite Jacob, and I'm pretty sure he'll go."

"Yea, unless Sam put's him on patrol."

XXXXX

"Why didn't you stop him from going?"

Jacob had just arrived home when he found that Draco wasn't there and then his dad told him that he had gone to the leech's house.

"I warned him Jacob, but there was nothing I could say to convince him."

Jacob couldn't say anything because he knew Billy couldn't have stopped the blond if he had wanted to. He didn't have the right to even if he could have. Draco was free to do as he wished, and that is why Jacob had worried for the boy ever since Sam gave him unreasonable patrol shifts. Jacob wanted to be with Draco as much as possible to protect him. Now he was gone, with vampires no less.

Without saying anything else, Jacob ran out the back door of his house, pulled his shorts off and shifted. He ran as fast as he could towards the Cullen's house.

When he arrived, he shifted back, pulled on his shorts and was about to bang the door open if needed, but it opened and he rushed in without even waiting to be invited.

"Where is he?" He stomped over to the living room where the Cullen's were gathered and frantically searched for Draco.

"Jacob, calm down. Draco and Alice are on their way." Edward said as he joined them in the living room. Edward had opened the door once he heard Jacob's thoughts about breaking down the door.

"Alice, called not five minutes ago. They'll be here soon." Esme reassured him.

"How long?" he asked as he tried to control his anger.

"About fifteen minutes. Please, Jacob, sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

Jacob didn't respond but he did sit down on a one person sofa where he could see all the Cullen's in case they tried to sneak up on him.

Not a few minutes passed by when Edward walked over to the front door and opened it. Jacob immediately knew it was Bella. The slight breeze from outside carried her scent in when the door was opened.

"Jacob, you're here." Bella pointed out as she came in.

"I'm here." He said unhelpful. He was in a foul mood.

"What's wrong?"

"The dog is just angry that his boyfriend didn't tell him where he was going." Rosalie said twirling one of her long blond curls.

"Shut it, you blood sucker. I'm angry because he went alone with one of you. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Right, I forgot, he doesn't love you and you're stuck in a one sided relationship, for life." Rosalie said.

Jacob stood up to attack the blond leech but Edward stopped him and Bella quickly stepped in front of him as well.

"Just ignore her." Edward said and Bella began pulling him away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Just calm down Jacob, and don't worry, Alice would never hurt him. If anything, she would risk her life to protect him because she knows he's important to you and you are important to me." Bella said as she poured him a glass of water.

Jacob stayed quiet and concentrated on staying calm.

"Listen, I wanted to invite you here on Friday. Alice is throwing a graduation party and I wish that you would come."

"Honestly? You think I can stand being here surrounded by them, especially Rosalie?"

"Please Jacob, for me? And you can bring Draco. I'm sure Alice invited him already."

Jacob sighed, but in the end relented and nodded. "Ok, you win."

Bella smiled and just then the front door closed and Jacob caught the scent of his imprint. He dashed out of the kitchen, leaving Bella behind, confused.

Draco didn't even see what happened before he was being crushed in a tight embrace. He knew who it was though once he felt the fever-like skin and smelt that scent that could only belong to one person.

"Jacob," he gasped out as his breath was being squeezed out of him. "can't...breathe."

"I was so worried." Jacob said even as he loosened his hold on the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I was hoping to get back before you got home, but I lost track of time."

Jacob finally let the blond go and saw that in his rush to hug him, Draco had dropped his shopping bags and some of the clothes had fallen out.

"Sorry." He said and kneeled down to scoop the clothes back in the bags.

"It's ok."

"Did you have fun at least?" Jacob asked. He noticed he and Draco were talking softly and that the vampires were talking amongst themselves, giving them some privacy."

"Yes, I did. I love shopping. I'll show you what I got when we get back to your home." Draco gave him a smile.

"Does that mean we can leave now? I really don't like being here. I don't exactly have a lot of trust in them."

"You should, they're really nice. And yes we can go. I'm exhausted. Sitting around your house for as long as I have has made my muscles go soft."

Jacob nodded. Then turned to announce they were leaving.

"I really appreciate your generosity. Thank you so much for the clothes."

"It was our pleasure." Carlisle said.

"Yea, thanks for buying him clothes." Jacob said resentfully. He wished he had been able to be the one to buy his imprint clothes.

"Jacob, how are you going to get him home? You didn't drive here remember?" Edward pointed out.

"I could take you if you'd like." Bella offered and Jacob accepted.

XXXXX

After Bella dropped them off, Draco felt dirty and sweaty from his shopping and decided to take a hot shower to clean up and to relax.

He knew Jacob was still angry so he quickly fled to the shower to avoid him. He tied a plastic bag around his cast, like he did every time he showered so the cast wouldn't get ruined and then got under the steaming hot water. He let out a sigh and just stood under the spray a while.

When he finished his shower, he once again put on one of Jacob's black shirts and his sweat pants. He draped the towel over his neck and then walked out of the bathroom.

Jacob waited patiently in his room for Draco to finish his shower. When the boy walked into the room, Jacob couldn't help but stare at his imprint. Draco's creamy pale skin was flushed pink because of the hot water, and his pale blond hair was dripping wet. Some of the dripping water landed on the towel but the rest escaped down his neck and down his shirt.

"Listen, Jacob, I know I shouldn't have left with them alone, but I really needed to get out a little, and they offered to buy me clothes. And I never refuse clothes, especially when it's free." Draco said as he walked into the room. He didn't wait for Jacob to start lecturing him. He didn't notice how much lust filled Jacob's eyes, since he avoided looking at them.

Jacob shook himself and reminded himself the importance of this conversation.

"I understand why you did it, but please, next time, take someone with you. I know you say the leeches are nice, but even they can't control themselves when their hunger over rides their senses. It happened last year with Bella." Jacob explained Bella's last birthday and how Jasper lost control because of a simple paper cut.

Draco nodded. "I understand, but remember, I'm a wizard and I can protect myself."

Jacob frowned but nodded. He wanted to trust that Draco _could_ protect himself, but he still hadn't seen Draco use any magic and he didn't know just how powerful his magic would be against a hungry vampire.

Draco had sat down next to Jacob on the bed and he had been leisurely drying his hair with the towel. He was surprised when Jacob had suddenly pulled him closer and began drying his hair for him. He relaxed under the shifter's hand; he liked how gentle he was. Every day that passed was only making it harder to imagine leaving the shifter.

XXXXX

The following day, Draco showed Jacob the clothes he bought. He had fallen asleep the night before he got a chance to show off his new clothes. He had five outfits in all but his favorite was the one that had black tight jeans, a dark green, silk, long sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket. The style was different to what he normally would wear but he liked the look. Alice thought it looked good on him and that it showed off his body. Draco decided he would wear that outfit to the graduation party the next day.

Jacob had gone on patrol again and Draco was left alone once again. He watched the television trying to look for any more news from London but wasn't lucky.

There was a tapping and Draco jumped, startled. He looked around and followed the tapping sound. He walked into Jacob's room and there was the same owl Harry had sent after the other owl died.

He opened the window and the bird flew in. After untying the letter, Draco sat still for a moment. This is the letter he had been waiting for. It would determine whether or not he would go home. If Harry said that he _was_ forgiven, then he would be leaving soon.

Draco pulled the letter from the envelope, unfolded it, and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I am glad to hear that you are willing to return. The ministry has already pardoned you of your allegiance to the Dark Lord. The only thing I must ask of you is that you don't return at the moment. Things are a bit hectic still with all the trials and I'm sure the daily prophet will eat you alive with questions as to your disappearance. I think you should stay where you are for a bit longer, just so that things here calm down a bit more. I'll let you know when I think it would be good for you to return. Until then, keep a look out. _

_Harry Potter_

Once again, Draco got a weird feeling when he read the letter. For some reason, he felt something off about the way Harry was writing. For example, he knew that Harry wasn't afraid to use…_Voldemort_…instead of _the dark lord_. And also, what did he mean, _keep a look out_? Keep a look out for what?

Draco shook his head. Surely it was just him imagining something that wasn't. He's never been close to Harry, so he just wasn't used to the way he Harry wrote to people.

Draco quickly wrote back, saying that he was relieved that he was forgiven and that he would wait to return. He also asked if Harry could send him the daily prophet that talked about his disappearance and his pardon.

The letter was sent and Draco again returned to watch the television.

XXXXX

"There is nothing we can do right now but wait."

"We _have_ waited! There has to be something we can do to speed up the trial." Harry said to Hermione as they walked out of another of the death eater trial sentencing.

"Harry, the minister won't listen to reason. He wants things to be done in order. He's afraid that any little mistake, any at, will cause the death eaters to escape fair sentencing for their crimes. He's just paranoid." Hermione said trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace.

"But Narcissa helped me. It's_ because _of Narcissa that I was able to defeat Voldemort. I can't just sit around and let her suffer in Azkaban."

"Yes I know. I'm worried that her grief of losing Draco will harm her mentally and emotionally, especially in a place like Azkaban. Even if the dementors are gone from there, the place is still hell on earth."

Harry halted just in front of one of the giant floo traveling chimneys. "When Narcissa asked me where Draco was, and I told her he was gone, I felt her silent tears falling down my face. I thought for sure she would turn me over to Voldemort. But she whispered to me, _It's his fault, It's always been his fault_. She didn't blame me, she blamed Voldemort, Hermione, she helped me. And now I can't even speed up her trial because of that bloody minister!"

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll think of something."

XXXXX

AN: So, I'm really sorry that this took me so long, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. The reason, some of you might be asking, that Fenrir Greyback wrote to Draco saying that he should stay where he is a bit longer before returning is because, Greyback knows that if Draco were to return, then he would most likely be arrested by the ministry. If that were to happen, then Greyback wouldn't be able to have his revenge and kill him. So, yea, things are getting more interesting now, I even through in a bit of Harry.

Review please and tell me what you think.

:3


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok, so I'm changing the order of events in Eclipse a bit, just a bit, so bare with me. Oh and thank you Gleek4Life for pointing out that the capital of Washington is Olympia. I had no clue and I really thought it was Seattle. Thanks! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plotline of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

The graduation party was amazing. Alice made sure to hang decorations all over the house. Beautiful glittering lights and flowers and streamers were everywhere, yet, it was all in an orderly fashion.

"This is amazing." Draco said to Alice as he was having a turn to dance with her.

"Yes, I know. I saw it and I knew everyone would love it." She beamed, smiling and moving along to the music. "So what time is Jacob getting here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you? Or did you forget that you're a seer?"

"No, I didn't forget, but you obviously forgot that I can't see anything that has to do with the shifters."

"Oh, right." Draco said as he took Alice's hand and dipped her.

It was earlier that day that Jacob broke the news to him that Sam had given him yet another shift, and he wouldn't finish in time to arrive at the party on time. But he promised Draco he would go as soon as he was finished.

When Jacob left for his patrolling, the blond had fitted himself in his new outfit, his favorite one, the one with a dark green, silk, long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. Then Bella picked him up and they drove over to the Cullen's house, where the first guests were beginning to arrive.

It was two hours since the party started, and Draco was expecting Jacob any minute now. He said he wouldn't be any later than two hours at most.

"May I intrude?"

Draco turned from dancing with Alice to see one of Bella's high school friends—Mike, he recalled the name when Bella introduced them earlier—pointedly interrupting their dance.

Draco thought the boy was a nice guy and he wouldn't mind letting him dance with Alice.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, go ahead." Draco said, _'giving'_ Mike permission to take his place.

"Oh, um, actually, I was wondering if I can take her place." Mike referred to Alice. "No offence, Alice."

"None taken." She said with a big smile. "By all means, he's all yours." And she stepped away from the dancing group of teens.

_Traitor…_Draco grumbled mentally.

Before Draco could even think about turning Mike's offer to dance away, the boy had already grabbed him by the hand and began dancing around him, dancing quite badly, in fact.

Draco thought himself mad. He was turning into a damn Hufflepuff. He actually felt bad at thinking of turning Mike away. So he let the boy have his dance, and then, Draco would feign to be tired and thirsty and drift on over to Bella, where she sat drinking some punch, Edward by her side. Draco met Edward earlier, and to his relief, Edward hadn't been able to read his mind at all.

Suddenly, Draco found himself being pulled by Mike into his body, and to his horror, the boy actually began dance grinding up against him from behind! He tried pulling away but the boy was stronger than him and had a tight hold.

"Mike, let go…" he yelled and struggled but still the boy held on. "I said let go of me!"

Draco was suddenly pulled away from Mike and into another body—someone's chest—a very familiar, large and warm chest.

"He said let go!" Jacob practically growled out, at the same time pulling Draco into his chest and pushing Mike away, causing him to stumble.

"What's your problem, man? I was dancing with him. Wait your turn."

At this point there were people staring, but still trying to dance.

"It _is_ my turn." Jacob growled and furrowed his eyebrows so that Mike took a step back in fear. "Come on Draco."

Draco stumbled away from Mike and the dancing floor as Jacob pulled him along. He was amazed at how Jacob had come to his rescue, a rather odd rescue, but a rescue none the less.

"Thanks, you saved me the effort of trying to get away from him."

"You shouldn't have danced with him in the first place." Jacob smiled at him. They reached the snack and punch table and Jacob began pouring some punch in a cup.

Draco couldn't help but roam his eyes all over the shifters amazing body. Jacob was wearing a black fitted t-shirt, dark jeans, and dark brown boots.

"So, did you have any trouble today? Did Victoria show up?" Draco asked to distract himself.

"You know if she did then I wouldn't be here right now, but no, no trouble at all." Jacob smiled and handed Draco his drink and served himself one as well.

"Hey Jacob, I'm glad you could make it." Bella came over to them, Edward trailing behind her.

"Yea, better late than never right?" He smiled his blinding white smile.

"Right, but you _love_ making the grand entrance, as always." Bella smiled back and Draco was feeling a bit jealous at their fondness.

Without really realizing it, Draco stepped a little closer to Jacob and silently glared at Bella as he sipped his drink.

"Can you four do me a favor and gather everyone? It's time to cheer to graduating with a slice of cake." Alice said cheerily as she and jasper headed to the kitchen.

"I think she meant you three." Jacob said pointedly at the others, Draco included.

"Actually, she meant you two." Draco said mimicking Jacob. "I don't know these people so it's best if you two do it.

Bella grimaced and was about to say something, probably she wanted to back out as well, but before she had a chance to say anything, Edward was already pulling her along towards the DJ. Draco smirked at the back of her head, glad she was no longer near Jacob.

Then the music was suddenly cut off and throughout the room there was an echoing of grumbling. Edward's voice suddenly came on the microphone and told everyone to gather over to one side of the room where Alice and Jasper were almost done setting up the large cake. As soon as everyone saw why the music had been turned off, they all gathered eagerly.

"Thank you all for coming to the party." Alice spoke to everyone with a smile plastered to her face. "I guess this will probably be the last time we are all gathered together and I think it is only appropriate to end this phase of our lives by celebrating it and welcoming it. I hope you have a good time for the remainder of the party and Happy Graduation!"

As soon as she finished, the music began blasting again and everyone cheered. Alice began slicing up the cake and handing it out to everyone. Draco smiled at Jacob's eagerness to get his hands on some cake, so he went over and got two plates of cake, one for Jacob and one for himself.

"Thanks." Jacob said and quickly began eating.

"You're hopeless." Draco chuckled and reached over to wipe off some icing that Jacob got on his cheek.

The two remained there standing close, just staring at each other and slowly, ever so slowly, they began leaning in closer. The music and the commotion all around them had come to a halt in that moment.

They were but inches away when suddenly someone bump Jacob from behind and, because Jacob was distracted, stumbled forward and into Draco's cake.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you there."

Draco looked around Jacob to see that it was Mike that had bumped the shifter. Jacob stepped away from Draco and the cake was smeared all over his black t-shirt.

Draco knew Jacob had a temper and he knew that if he didn't handle the situation first, Jacob would do it and he was sure that it wouldn't end well.

Before Mike could say anything else and before Jacob could even turn to look at the smirking boy, Draco walked over to Mike and using his body weight, slammed his cast into the other's face.

"You arsehole!" Draco glared down at the boy who was now on the floor holding a bloody nose, probably broken too. _That felt good, Mike wasn't as nice as I thought._

Draco turned back to Jacob, grabbed his hand and led him away, leaving the other to deal with his pain from his nose and the pain of being humiliated in front all his friends.

Draco led Jacob up a flight of stairs—no one was around and the music became muted—and into the bathroom.

"So what was that all about, hmm?" Jacob asked with an amused grin once they reached the bathroom.

"I figured, better I hit him and give him a bloody nose, than you hit him and kill him." Draco said. "Give me your shirt."

Jacob pulled his shirt over his head and Draco was momentarily stunned at the muscles. He took the shirt and began washing off the cake before Jacob could get a chance to noticed his red cheeks.

"Fair enough, but you're under exaggerating. I'm pretty sure you didn't just bloody his nose. It was definitely broken." Jacob said as he leaned back against the counter where Draco was rinsing the cake stain.

"Either way, he deserved it. He was being a prick."

They were both silent for a moment and they were both thinking the exact same thing. What would have happened if Mike hadn't interrupted them?

Jacob had half a mind to just risk it and pull the blonde into his body and kiss him. It was becoming painful to be so close to the boy and not be able to touch him. He wanted to tell Draco that he imprinted on him, and a few days ago he had decided to finally do it, but Sam, the bastard that he was, found out and prohibited him from telling the boy. According to Sam, Jacob had to wait because Draco still posed a threat and Sam thought that if Draco found out, then he would take advantage of the bond and set Jacob against him and the pack.

_Idiot! Doesn't he realize that he's the one that's setting me against him?_ Jacob thought angrily.

"There, I can't get it any dryer. Just let it dry a little longer before you put it back on." Draco said handing Jacob the shirt.

"Thanks."

The two walked out of the bathroom and went over towards a two person couch that was near a wall made out of glass. Jacob walked over and opened the doors that looked out over the forest and pulled the couch out onto the balcony. He placed his shirt to hang on the railing and sat down, beckoning for Draco to join him.

Draco walked over rather slowly and sat down, his back straight and stiff. He was nervous. Just a few moments ago they were close to kissing and now they were all alone, sitting on a too small couch—considering Jacob's size—looking out over the forest where the beautiful half moon rested low on the night sky. _No, not romantic at all._ He thought sarcastically.

The night was cold and pretty soon, Draco began trembling. He had left his leather jacket down with all the other guest jackets and he was about to stand up and suggest they go back inside when suddenly, he found himself being pulled in towards Jacob.

There were no words exchanged between them, and after the initial shock passed through Draco's body, he pulled his legs up onto the couch and snuggled in closer to Jacob's warm body. He felt the shifter relax then and placed his arm tighter around Draco's waist.

The party had ended a few hours later, but Jacob had left with Draco before then. Once Draco had fallen asleep on the couch, Jacob carried him out to his car, using a back door where he could avoid the party guests. He placed the blond in his car and then went back inside to retrieve Draco's jacket as well as say goodbye to Bella.

XXXXX

It was exactly one week after Carlisle told Draco he could remove the cast. Draco was anxious to remove the cast, but then as soon as he remembered, he became nervous because now, the dark mark was going to be exposed. He knew that the dark mark would be the breaking point with Sam. He was positive Sam would officially call him the enemy if he were to see the mark. And then, Jacob would also turn against him, feeling betrayed that Draco had been lying the whole time.

The days following the graduation party, Jacob had come close to kissing Draco one other time. It happened one day when Jacob was working on his car in the garage. Draco was leaning back against a table while Jacob worked under the hood. They had been talking and joking bordering on flirting when Draco made a comment that put Jacobs pride on the line.

"I don't know, Emmett looks a lot buffer than you." Draco joked that Emmett rivaled Jacob's muscle mass.

"No way," Jacob said standing up from being hunched under the hood. "I could knock him down with my hands tied behind my back."

"Sure you can." Draco smirked, "In fact, you probably couldn't even best _me_." _Now_, Draco was over exaggerating, but this little game they were playing was becoming fun, and Jacob was already walking closer.

"Are you challenging me to a test of strength, Draco? Do you _really_ want to find out if I can beat you?" Jacob was now walking with the step of a predator approaching his prey.

When Draco noticed Jacob's predator like steps, he realized he was in for it. "You wouldn't dare."

Just then Jacob ran at him and began a tickling assault on the blond. He laughed at the boy's laughing attack and his useless attempt of trying to escape.

Draco was forced to his knees by his laughing fit and then continued on to lie on his back, trying to roll away from the attack, but Jacob followed him down to the floor.

"Jacob…hahaha…stop, ahaha, you win!"

Jacob stopped tickling Draco and they both, mostly Draco, caught their breath. It was then—as they smiled at each other—that they realized there position. Draco was lying on his back and Jacob hovered above him. Their smiling lessened a bit and became more flirtatious and Jacob began to lean down.

"Jacob!" Someone called from outside the garage and he stood up and awkwardly helped Draco up. They were both blushing and not looking at each other when Embry walked in.

That was two days ago and things between the two were becoming slightly awkward. They fell silent around each other more often now, not knowing exactly what to say.

Now, Draco was once again alone while Jacob was patrolling. The blond was waiting for Carlisle to arrive to take him to the hospital to remove the cast. While he waited, he was carefully analyzing his situation.

He felt something for Jacob and his feelings were getting stronger every day. But now his dark mark was about to be visible to anyone who dared to pull up his sleeve, which he would have to start wearing all the time. Surely everyone would find it a bit odd that he was suddenly wearing long sleeved shirts all the time. Sam would definitely notice. _I'm pretty sure if anyone is going to force my sleeve up, it will be Sam. He'll want to know what I'm hiding._

There was also the fact that he needed to go back to London. He couldn't just stay there forever. His whole life was back in London. _Harry said they forgave me, so there's really nothing keeping me here any longer, except to wait out the Daily Prophet frenzy._

Carlisle arrived soon after and took Draco to the hospital. Once there, Carlisle took him to a small room, where Draco sat on a chair and stretched out his arm in front of him, resting it on this small tray specifically designed to hold his arm. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw Carlisle bringing over some sort of machine. It was a metallic round plate with sharp teeth like edges going all around it.

_Oh Merlin, he's going to saw my arm right off, I just now it._ Draco's brow began to sweat immediately.

Carlisle noticed and chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't make skin contact."

Draco turned his head when Carlisle turned the contraption on and it started to spin really fast. He closed his eyes once it began cutting at the cast and just as it cut all the way through, Draco let out a long sigh of relief when it was pulled away.

"Ok, see? Not even a scratch." Carlisle said as he pushed the machine back into its corner of the room. "Be prepared, the skin on your arm has been covered for so long, it is going to smell."

"Ugh, I hate foul body odor."

Draco watched as Carlisle began peeling off the cotton bandages wrapped around his arm and began panicking. He was going to see the mark!

_Oh wait; he already saw it when he first put the cast on. _Draco wondered why the doctor hadn't mentioned it before.

His arm was now exposed and there rested the dark mark against his pale skin, like a stain against a white surface.

Carlisle said nothing as he began to wash the boy's arm and Draco wondered why.

"I have to say, that is a strange choice for a tattoo. I never would have guessed that you liked that sort of thing."

Draco realized then, that Carlisle must have confused it for a regular muggle tattoo. Maybe he didn't have much to worry about after all. Then again, it was probably best to keep it a secret for as long as he could, at least to keep Sam off his case.

"Um, can you please not mention this to anyone?"

"Don't worry, Draco, I won't say anything if it's important to you that I don't."

Draco relaxed.

"So how are things going with your lesson with Jasper?" Draco asked.

Two days ago, Alice had had a vision where she saw that there was an army of new born vampires headed to Forks. Ever since then, the Cullen's and the shifters had called a truce for the time being to work together to fight and kill the vampires. They were going to have to work together if they wanted to prevail, as well as keep Bella alive, since it was her that Victoria was after.

"Well, it's going rather well actually. My family is at least. I wish Sam and the others shifters would actually join in and practice with us instead of just watching from a distance."

"Jacob told me they've been practicing amongst themselves."

"Yes, and that's good, but it's still better if they would practice with an actual vampire, to get used to the way our bodies move."

"Maybe I could go to your next practice. I can try and get them to practice along with you."

"That'll be really helpful, thank you Draco."

XXXXX

Fenrir Greyback was getting impatient. He and the other four death eaters that had escaped the ministry had traveled to the state of Washington and had been searching for Draco, his scent, or anything that might lead them to him. But so far they had nothing. They had already search through Redmond, Bellevue, Kirkland, and Renton. Now they were moving on to Seattle, and as they discovered it to be a bigger city, Greyback decided that if they didn't find him there then he would write the traitorous Malfoy back and trick him into telling him his location.

"Spread out, if you find anything call out through the dark mark."

XXXXX

AN: Ok so, I will try my very best to keep posting regularly, but I can't make any promises because I am overloaded with homework. But like always, my limit is one month. So you can at least expect and update within the month. But I doubt you'll have to wait that long. I am getting close to the climax of the story now, and next chapter, you finally get to see Draco in his animagus form again. Yay! Please review and tell me your thoughts.

:3


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hope you enjoy. R&R please. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plotline of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Draco convinced Jacob, at last, to let him go with him to the training they were getting with the Cullen's. Jacob didn't want Draco to go because he didn't want him getting hurt, especially since his cast was just recently removed.

Jacob tied his shorts on his ankle band and shifted. He sat on his haunches as he waited for Draco in the forest. He debated whether he should just leave without his imprint. That way, he wouldn't get hurt. Draco didn't know the way so he would have no choice but to stay and wait for him to return.

Jacob stood up on all four paws and was turning to leave when Draco arrived.

"You weren't planning on leaving me, right?" Draco said as he tugged on his new, black long sleeve shirt to make sure the dark mark was completely hidden.

Jacob paused and gave Draco a toothy smile. As a wolf, it looked like a growl.

"It wouldn't have worked, because I would have just followed your scent." Draco smirked.

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned his head. When he looked back, he was stunned into a motionless beast, eyes going wide. There stood in great magnificence and beauty, the white wolf he had imprinted on. Draco didn't know the thrill that his mere presence sent down Jacob's spine and down to the tip of his tail. The boy, now wolf, stood on all fours, head held high looking like a refined wolf indeed. His ears stood straight up and his silver eyes bore deep into Jacob's heart, making him fall even deeper in love with the boy.

Draco's ears flattened back, his head lowered, and his tail wagged back and forward.

_'Can I ride on your back?'_ Draco's voice suddenly shocked Jacob out of his trance like state.

_'What? Wait, how can I hear you?'_ Jacob noticed that although he could hear Draco's voice in his head, he couldn't hear his thoughts nor feel his emotions like he would be able to with any of his other pack members.

_'I'm using my magic.'_ Draco raised his head again and walked towards Jacob. _'So is that a yes?'_

Jacob was confused. _'A yes to what?'_

_'A yes to me riding on your back.'_

_ 'What? No way. You have four legs too, use them.'_ Jacob said, although not a second later, he thought of how close their bodies would be if he said yes.

_'But you're a lot bigger than me, and I don't want to get my paws dirty. My fur is pure white; any single speck of dirt would stand out like a sore.'_

Jacob noticed, now that Draco was standing beside him, just how small his imprint was in his wolf form. The top of his head, when held high, reached just about Jacob's mid shoulder. He was no bigger than Seth was as a wolf. And even then, Draco was slimmer…_and more graceful._ He added as an afterthought.

_'That's why you take a bath afterwards.'_ Jacob said sarcastically as he began walking, Draco following right beside him.

_'Fine.'_ Draco finally resigned and huffed through his nose. _'I'll race you there.'_

_'You don't even know the way.'_

_ 'I have as good a nose as you do and I can smell my way there.'_

Jacob's lip curled up as he tried smirking. He could easily beat the smaller wolf. Jacob was the second fastest of the pack, Leah being the fastest, and he doubted Draco's small form would be fast enough.

_'Ok then, you're on.'_

_ 'Alright…ready-set-go!'_ Draco yelled out suddenly and was already running.

Jacob was shocked but then began running, trying to catch up. _Maybe he's faster than he looks._

XXXXX

_'You're pretty fast.'_ Jacob said to Draco as they reached the clearing where the Cullen's and his pack members waited for them.

_'Yea, but you're still faster than me.'_ Draco said. He had lost, but he wasn't far behind Jacob.

_'Jacob, stop fooling around. You've wasted enough time playing your little racing game already.'_ Sam said to Jacob through their mind link.

_'Sorry, Sam.'_ He said a bit annoyed. They raced there didn't they? He didn't think that was wasting time.

_'No, but you shouldn't have waited for him if he was going to take his precious time getting ready.'_ Sam responded to Jacob's thoughts.

He growled at Sam's words but he said nothing else.

_'Is everything ok?'_ Draco asked him suddenly and Jacob realized that his imprint couldn't hear Sam's thoughts.

_'Yea, Sam's just being Sam. Can you hear me when I talk to them?'_

_ 'No, unless I want to, and if I did I would only hear what they want me to hear. I wouldn't be able to hear their thoughts nor feel their emotions like you do as a pack.'_

_Good_, thought Jacob. He wouldn't want Draco hearing what Sam was saying.

The rest of the morning, Jasper proceeded to train them. Draco was able to convince Jacob into practicing with the Cullen's and Jacob was able to make Sam understand that practicing against them would be helpful in their training.

Of course, it took a while, but Sam finally saw reason and allowed it. Jacob was of course paired off with anyone but Edward. That was just a fight waiting to happen, so they were kept apart and at a distance.

Their practice had started at around eight in the morning and it was nearing one in the afternoon when things drastically changed for the worse.

Draco had mostly sat and watched the others take turns in mock fighting. He had actually drifted off into a light sleep at one point but was quickly woken when Paul became angry and almost attacked Emmitt. Those two also had some sort of feud going.

It was precisely then that Sam had asked Jacob to tell Draco to show them his magical power, if indeed he had any, since he had yet to show them.

Draco thought then that it would be ok to use his magic, since Harry told him in the letter that he was forgiven by the ministry of magic.

He shifted back to his human form and pulled out his mother's wand. He decided to show them something that he would be using against the vampires.

"Incendio!" He cast the fire spell at a bush and it caught fire immediately, then he cast, "Bombarda!" and the bush blew into smithereens. He then waved his wand and the remaining fire that had splattered onto the forest floor and nearby trees went out.

"I think that's the combination of spells I will be using. It's should do the job effectively, right? Or perhaps blow them up and then set the pieces on fire?" Draco was talking as he looked on at the place where the bush once stood. He turned to look at everyone when his question remained unanswered. The Cullen's stood still as, well, as still as a vampire did, and the shifters all looked on in wonder. Sam looked not impressed like everyone else, but angry.

"That was…"

"Amazing!" Alice finished Carlisle's sentence. "That will definitely work to bring the new-borns down." She said smiling her bright smile. "I suggest you try blowing them up first, though."

Draco gave a nervous smile, but then it wavered as he saw the way Sam was standing. He looked like he was ready to attack him. His head was lowered, his ears lay flat, and his lip curled in a silent growl and his eye's bore holes of hatred into him. Draco became afraid then. He could feel the hair on the back of his skin stand on end, Sam's hatred became so thick in the air, he could almost touch it. The Cullen's hadn't noticed, but the shifters plus Edward and Jasper did. They all turned to Sam and tried to calm him. Jacob was beginning to growl at the alpha and was moving closer to Draco to protect him.

Draco didn't know why Sam seemed to hate him so much. He thought perhaps he saw his dark mark, so he looked down and pulled his sleeve to make sure it was covered.

That was a mistake.

Sam noticed the movement and immediately, his paranoid mind set out to figure out what the boy was hiding. He knew he was hiding something from them.

Sam walked behind a tree and shifted and pulled his shorts on. Then he approached Draco and motioned to his arm.

"What are you hiding?"

Jacob was confused and extremely angry with Sam. _What the hell is his problem? Draco just demonstrated his magical abilities and he becomes angry. Now he accuses him of hiding something? Bastard!_ Jacob quickly shifted behind a tree and went to stand in front of Draco.

"Sam, what's wrong with you? He's hasn't done anything to you, why are you being like this?" Jacob yelled. He saw through the corner of his eye that the Cullens were standing off to one side. Surely, Edward would be explaining to them Sam's suddenly mental and angry mindset.

"He's hiding something. I know there's something that he's keeping from us, from everyone, because he's afraid of the consequences!"

Draco felt his eyes watering and the tears just started flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"He's guilty of something, something bad!"

"I won't allow you to keep insulting my imprint the way you are. Enough is enough!"

Draco was too into his thoughts at the moment to realize that Jacob had called him his 'imprint'. Instead he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." He said in a lowered voice. Everyone remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Sam is right; I have a dark past that I'm not proud of. I made a mistake and—"

Draco was cut off as Sam roughly seized his left arm with a very strong grip that pained his recently healed bone, and shoved his sleeve up.

Draco winced as his dark mark was now exposed to everyone.

"I knew you were hiding something. What is this? The mark of your dark and evil fan club?" Sam spat and roughly pulled on Draco's arm causing him pain. Jacob immediately shoved Sam away as he pulled Draco to him.

Draco cradled his arm and his body trembled in Jacob's arms.

"Draco, it's ok. You don't have to answer anything else." Jacob whispered to him and before anyone else said anything, Jacob picked Draco up into his arms and ran away from the clearing.

There were a few growls and Jacob knew that his pack members had to hold Sam back from chasing after them.

Draco cried silently into Jacob's chest as the latter swiftly ran through the forest. He hated Sam, this was the last straw. He would confront Sam the next time he saw the bastard. He wasn't going to stand by like he has been, and he's been an idiot to allow it to get this far, and allow Sam to act the way he has been towards his imprint. Sam knew what their absolute law was against other pack members' imprints, yet he continued to act as if the blond was his most hated enemy. He wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

Jacob reached his house and immediately took Draco inside and laid him on the bed. He was about to go into the kitchen to make Draco some tea to calm him down, when his small fragile hand shot out to keep him there.

"Draco?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Sam was right; I've been keeping the truth about myself from you and everyone." Draco wouldn't look into Jacob's eyes and tears were still flowing down his flushed cheeks. His eyes were red and his nose was tinted pink. The boy was absolutely distraught.

"No Draco, don't believe what he says, he's only trying to—"

"But it's true!" Draco stood up from the bed and walked out and into the living room, towards the vanishing cabinet. "I told you that I came through here in the middle of a battle against a mad man, didn't I?" He said motioning the cabinet. "What I didn't tell you was that I…I—" he shuddered and continued in a whisper, "I was fighting on the wrong side."

Draco went down on his knees and sobbed into his hands. "I'm sorry, please, I made a mistake…" he spoke to no one in particular. He was expressing what he truly felt.

Jacob was instantly beside his imprint pulling him into his arms. He understood what Draco was saying, that he was the bad guy in the battle of the wizarding world, but Jacob could care less. He loved Draco no matter what, and he knew that Draco was truly sorry for his actions. He wanted forgiveness for his mistakes, and Jacob wasn't going to push him away when he needed him the most. He would _never_ push him away.

"Shh, Draco it's ok." He soothed the boy by rubbing his back and running his fingers through his blond hair.

They stayed in that position, Jacob holding onto Draco on the floor, for quite a while, until Draco's body stopped trembling with the gasping sobs that had taken over.

"Why aren't you upset? I'm not who you thought I was. I'm a lying, and conniving bastard. I did the dark lord's will just to save my own hide, while innocent people suffered."

"You're not a bastard, Draco. You were scared and you recognized you were doing the wrong thing didn't you? Everyone deserves a second chance, and I would not only give you a second chance, I would give you as many as you needed."

"But why, Jacob? You hardly know me. For all you know I'm a murderer who's killed many people."

"But you're not. I just know you're not as bad as you think you are. You have good heart; you just haven't realized it yet."

Draco looked up at Jacob at his words, and his tears began flowing again. He had never met a person like Jacob; He was always so kind and caring.

Jacob cupped Draco's soft wet cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Then he slowly and lovingly leaned down and took the boys lips for the first time. In that soft kiss where their lips touched in a gentle caress, Jacob was able to express to Draco that he loved him and would always protect him. There was nothing in the world that would change his mind, not Draco's past nor future mistakes.

When Jacob pulled back, he saw that Draco had his eyes closed and his head was slightly tilted back. When his eyes opened, Jacob saw the same emotions he felt for Draco coursing within them.

There were no words spoken. Instead, they shared a smile before Jacob picked Draco up and carried him back into his room. He closed the door and lay down on the bed, holding Draco tightly against his chest. Draco snuggled into Jacob's large form and felt protected and loved, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

XXXXX

Harry jumped out of his chair so fast it tilted backwards and fell. He was shocked and he swallowed with the possibility that it was true.

For the past few weeks, Harry had been searching for any trace of magic that could be traced to Narcissa's wand. He had a fleeting hope that perhaps, there was the slight possibility that Draco was alive. That he had survived the fire in the room of requirements. He felt like he needed to search for this possibility because he desperately wanted Draco to be alive. The boy had been a bully, yes, but he was frightened and was only doing what Voldemort wanted him to do because he couldn't escape his clutches. That, and knowing that Draco was alive, Narcissa would have something to hold on to while she waited in Azkaban, for who knows how much longer. He was afraid she was going to lose her mind by the time her trial came to pass.

And now Harry's hard work seemed to finally be paying off. He was using the ministry system to search for the magical trace and he finally found it.

"What is that?"

Harry stumbled to hide the information he had written down on a paper. He turned and saw the minister standing behind him, picking up the overturned chair.

"It's nothing, sir."

"Mr. Potter, you were searching for a magical trace without authorization. I demand to know what you found." The minister's voice turned harsh and demanding and Harry had no choice but to confess.

"It's Mrs. Malfoy's wand, sir. I've been able to trace it, which means—"

"Which means that Draco Malfoy is still alive." The minister finished for him. "Where is he?"

Harry reluctantly handed over the information he wrote down.

"Forks, Washington. So he's escaped to America." He rubbed his chin for a moment. "Very well, I shall send for his immediate capture."

"What? But, sir, you can't. Draco is innocent, as is his mother!"

"Save your testimony for their trial. Right now, there's a death eater roaming free, and I will not stand for it."

Harry stood there as the minister left in a hurry. Harry immediately went into action. He had to try and reach Draco before he was attained. He had a few hours at the most until the aurors prepared and created the port key's needed to reach America.

He knew he needed Hermione's help.

XXXXX  
>AN: And it begins! I'm excited to finally reach this point in the story. And sadly it is quickly approaching the end. So please review and thanks to all of you who review and read and like my story.<p>

:3


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy this long chapter as my way of apology.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Draco pushed his way through the wind and snow as he ran through the heavy storm that had attacked the mountains with a vengeance. In his wolf form, his fur blended in well with the snow that fell like a curtain of pure white. The night was pitch black without the shine of the moon or the stars, and the wind howled as it smeared the earthen peaks of the mountains with heavy snow.

Draco was forced to the ground with a sudden, harsher gust of wind. He turned his head away from the wind and tugged it as close to his body as possible. There were tears that soaked the short fur around his eyes. The tears weren't because of the wind and so, his wolf like cries emerged from his heart, through his chest and out into the storm. In that moment, he heard the growl of a predator and only on instinct, his body jumped away from where he was.

Draco had exceptionally better vision when in his wolf form, and he could see in the dark a lot clearer than he could as a human, but even with his vision multiplied, it was still almost impossible to see at the moment in the snow storm. There was absolutely no light and he could barely see about a foot in front of him and the only thing he could make out was the constant wall of snowfall.

Draco blinked a few times to try to get rid of the tears, and then he turned to discover what had aimed to attack him. He caught a very familiar scent. One that he knew very well because he was constantly surrounded by it back when he was sharing—by force—his home with the dark lord.

It was the scent of a werewolf—a son of the moon. The scent of this particular werewolf was unmistakable and Draco suddenly realized who was there with him.

_Fenrir Greyback._

XXXXX

_24 HOURS EARLIER_

The sky was beginning to darken as thunderheads gathered over Forks. This was the storm that would bring the first snow fall, as Alice had predicted it.

It was evening and the sun had already set when a particularly loud pang of thunder awoke Draco. He was startled awake but he thankfully grasped on to the clutches of consciousness. He was having a nightmare, where Sam pointed an accusatory finger at his dark mark and all the shifters, including Jacob began circling him, shifting into wolves ready to attack. Then everything began to freeze in cold temperature and Draco was fearful. He turned to look at Jacob, the only one who had yet to shift, and saw that he was smiling at him with sharp pointy teeth. Draco's heart constricted and then watched as Jacob morphed into a dementor and engulfed Draco into darkness.

Draco clutched at his chest as he forced his breathing to calm down. He felt a tear roll down the side of his face and into his hair as he stared at the ceiling of Jacob's room. He was trying really hard to get the image of the frightening Jacob from his dream out of his head. It didn't even matter to him that his mark was exposed or that the dementor had found him. He hated seeing Jacob with such hate and evil in him.

There was a weight on top of his stomach that was there since he woke up. It had been still as he gathered himself but then that weight shifted up towards his chest and up further until a large tan hand came to rest on his cheek, the thumb swiping at his tears.

Draco turned his head to look at the troubled and worried eyes of Jacob. It was then that Draco remembered what had occurred between them before they drifted off to sleep earlier that day, and he blushed besides the fact that Jacob was worried for him. They had come near to kissing on two occasions prior but had always been interrupted. Now that it happened, it seemed to have occurred so naturally.

"Draco, are you ok?"

The blond bit his lip and nodded slightly as he kept his eyes averted from Jacob's. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco shook his head and kept his eyes from looking into Jacobs warm brown ones. He felt a finger on his cheek just then and froze. He didn't dare move or say anything. He was curious to see what the shifter would do and he was desperate to figure out once and for all whether Jacob felt the same thing Draco felt for him. He wanted the kiss they shared earlier to be genuine love, and he hoped it wasn't just Jacob trying to comfort and calm him.

The finger traced Draco's face, across the cheek, over the eyebrows, and down the trail of his nose. Everywhere it touched left a warm tingling sensation that the blond found quite comforting. As soon as the finger traced the smooth curve of his lips, Draco gasped and couldn't prevent his eyes from darting up into Jacobs.

"Why?" Draco whispered. He didn't exactly know what he was asking, but all his emotional questions came out to that one word. Why did he feel this way for a guy? Why is it particularly Jacob that arose such emotions in him? Most importantly, why does Jacob feel something for him?

"Because we're meant to be." Jacob said as he continued to stroke the boy's cheek.

_Well that was an easy answer._ Draco frowned a bit. The answer couldn't be that simple, could it? He's been analyzing these emotions since the moment he realized he had them, and he couldn't simply say, _it's meant to be._ Could he? His life was back in London, if he tried to pursue his feeling for the shifter…_it just wouldn't work out._

"You're over thinking things Draco." Jacob pulled him into a tight hug as they still lay on the bed. "Somehow, someway, everything will be ok."

Draco relaxed his tense body in his arms, and just as he was willing to let go and accept things, they were interrupted.

"Jacob, you home?" Billy's voice rang out from the other room.

"Yea, be right there." He responded and he reluctantly let go of Draco as the boy began to move away and off the bed.

Draco wanted to say something, but he found himself speechless. So instead, he fled to the restroom and locked himself in for an hour. He took his time taking a bath, washing his teeth, and even went as far as to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, just killing time.

Eventually, he had to come out, and when he did, he noticed the house was quiet. He walked back to Jacob's room and found it empty.

"Draco," Billy called from behind him, "Don't wait for Jacob. He went out with the pack to finish preparing with the Cullen's and he'll probably be back late."

"Oh…ok." Draco stuttered and blushed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Draco closed the door when Billy went back into his room.

The blond sat on the bed, sulking that things would be awkward between them for the fight with the new born vampires. He didn't want that.

He switched off the light and just fell onto the bed on his side, not bothering to fully dry his hair. He felt a tear escape and soak into the pillow that still lingered with Jacob's scent. He reached under the pillow to grasp it more but then his hand came into contact with his wand, and a piece of paper wrapped around it. He pulled it out and turned the light back on. It was a note from Jacob.

Draco's heart froze. Why would he leave a note? He wasn't saying goodbye was he?

_I know you're struggling with your feelings right now, so I think it would be best if I gave you some space. Let you figure them out. And just so that you don't have any doubts, __I love you__._

_I'll see you tomorrow. Rest well. Goodnight._

At those three words, Draco's heart fluttered and he felt a smile creep onto his face. He dropped his hand holding the note and couldn't keep the smile off his lips. He switched the light back off and fell onto the bed with fluttering warmth in his heart. He hugged the pillow close to his body and fell asleep thinking of Jacob and wishing he could see him already. Tell him, that he loved him too.

XXXXX

Jacob hadn't been able to see Draco all day the next day. He had spent the night at Sam's house as they had discussed what their final plans were. Then the next morning, Sam gave him a list of chores to make sure that everyone was doing what needed to be done. So in the end, he called Billy and had him pack one of their tents for Draco, with really warm clothes. Billy would drive Draco to the clearing where Jacob waited for Edward and Bella. It had been decided that Jacob would carry Bella up the mountain to hide her scent, while Draco would mask over his scent with magic while Edward carried him up. Jacob didn't like that, but he had no other say in the matter once it had been decided.

Edward and Bella arrived before Draco did, and so Draco didn't get a chance to talk to Jacob. The shifter picked Bella up, which irritated the blond, and left with nothing but a, _see you up there._

"Ready?" Edward asked him.

"Yes." He cast a quick charm over himself and then was clinging on to Edwards back. They traveled at a very fast speed, and even though Draco was used to fast speeds, like when he flew on his broom, seeing the trees fly by made him dizzy.

"You ok?" Edward asked when they arrived at a high mountain cliff.

"Yes, I will be in a second."

Edward nodded and began setting up their camp. He had to set Draco's tent up because the boy had no clue whatsoever how to set it up.

"The storms setting in." Draco said mostly to himself, but knew Edward heard him. "Where are they?" He looked out over the slope of the mountain, trying to peek through the trees to see if Jacob and Bella where there yet.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Edward came to stand beside them. "The tents are up; you can set the warming charms on them."

Draco nodded and walked back to the camp. He entered Bella's tent first and went on casting the warming charms. As he did, he accidentally tripped and fell, his wand flying out of his hands and ending the spell.

"Bloody hell that hurt." He rubbed his knee and then got back up. He grabbed his wand and checked to see if the charm had been completed. It was, so he left. He didn't notice, however, that although the charm was placed, it was weak.

He placed the warming charm on his tent and began to set up his sleeping bag. He laid in it to rest while he waited for the others and before he knew it, his eyes began to get heavier and heavier until they closed and he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Jacob was put out when he arrived at the camp and discovered Draco's sleeping form in his tent. He had prepared himself through the long hike up the mountain to pull Draco to the side, away from Edward and Bella, and talk. He didn't want to enter such a dangerous fight when they had emotions to resolve. Or at least, Draco's emotions needed resolving.

He sighed and walked over and pulled the top half of the sleeping bag up to the boy's shoulders. He would just have to wait until he woke up, if he woke up before morning.

Bella was immediately pulled into her tent by Edward when the first snow began to fall and not long after, the wind picked up. Jacob had shifted and had stayed outside, guarding their camp.

A few hours had gone by when he began to her Bella's teeth clattering from the cold. He wondered why that was because as far as he knew, Draco had cast a warming charm on her tent as well. He shifted back and pulled his shorts on, then walked into Draco's tent to see if by any chance the boy was awake.

He wasn't. Draco was still fast asleep, oblivious to the ferocious storm raging outside. Jacob didn't want to wake him up, after all, Draco must have been axhausted to have fallen asleep so early.

Instead, Jacob deemed it necessary to warm Bella himself. SO he went in her tent and lay beside her. Edward of course wasn't keen at first, and had asked to wake Draco, but Bella said not to. So Jacob remained pressed closely to Bella, when he'd rather be pressed up against Draco, keeping _him_ warm.

XXXXX

Draco woke up, slowly becoming aware of the roaring noise of the storm outside. Although he was toasty warm inside his tent, a shiver went down his spine from the thought of the snow.

_Where's Jacob?_ Draco suddenly thought. He figured Bella and Edward would be staying in the other tet, and had assumed Jacob would stay with him, but then, where was he? _Is he outside in the storm?_ Draco frantically stood up and draped a large black hooded sweater over himself and went outside into the storm.

It was dark, too dark to see properly, but Bella's tent was illuminated from the inside, allowing Draco to slowly fight his way through the wind and snow to reach it. He pulled the zipper open and was about to ask if they had seen Jacob when his eyes landed on the shifter laying inside the same sleeping bag Bella was sleeping in. They were pressed closely together.

_I knew it wasn't real!_ Draco thought as he turned and ran away. He now knew that the kiss Jacob had given him was one to comfort and that the shifter had lied to him. He shifted into his animagus form and fled from the campsite.

"Draco!" Jacob panicked when he saw the hurt look in the boy's eyes. He had to explain that he was only keeping Bella warm.

He stumbled out of the sleeping bag and out the tent. He looked around quickly before shifting and catching the boy's scent heading back down the mountain. He took chase after his love.

XXXXX

Draco was shocked to say the least. The last person he expected to meet at the top of a mountain in Forks was Fenrir Greyback.

_What is he doing here?_ Draco didn't bother shifting because he knew that the werewolf planned on attacking him. He would have gotten him if Draco hadn't heard him before, but luckily he was able to dodge out of the way in time.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out about your betrayal to the dark lord, little pup?" Fenrir growled out.

Draco was shocked. How could the werewolf know? Draco had told no one that he would help Harry however he could during the battle.

"I intercepted every owl you sent to Potter, that's how I know!" Fenrir growled and began circling Draco.

Draco's wolf ears laid flat against his head as dread filled him. He realized what this meant. He had never spoken with Harry. That meant that the ministry hadn't pardoned his crimes and that meant…_They'll be tracing my magic._

"Where the hell are those bloody imbeciles?" Fenrir looked around. "There are six death eaters with me you know, and we all came here just for you." He smiled and his sharp fangs seemed to glimmer in the darkness. "They fell behind though, so I think I'll be taking care of you myself."

Draco walked backwards as he prepared to run away but as his back paw landed on the soft snow, it sank deeper than the surrounding snow and he stumbled down onto his side. That's all Fenrir needed and he lunged at Draco's vulnerable wolf form. Draco had no time except to shut his eyes and hope that it was over quick.

Jacob came barging out of the trees and tackled Fenrir just before the human like creature sunk its claws and teeth into Draco. They fell to the ground and rolled. Jacob managed to slice up the creature's arm with his claws. When he freed himself, he quickly went to stand in front of Draco who was barely getting back up on his four paws. Jacob's huge body, in comparison to Draco's small one, protectively hid Draco from the beast like man.

_'Draco are you ok?'_ Jacob asked, keeping an eye on the threatening figure before them.

_'Yes.'_ Draco hated having to be rescued by Jacob at the moment. He was supposed to be mad at the shifter, but all he could manage was to be sad at the betrayal.

"So you've made some friends. No matter, you won't win."

_'Jacob don't let him bite you, he's a werewolf!'_ Draco said frantically as the shifter and werewolf engaged in another fight of claws and teeth.

_'What? A real werewolf?'_ Jacob thought loudly.

Sam's voice suddenly joined his as well as Paul's and Leah's.

_'We're on our way!'_

_ 'I'll kill you if you let that fake wolf beat you!'_

_ 'Stay clear of his bite!'_

Fenrir managed to slice open Jacob's side and a gush of blood stained the white snow. Then the werewolf went in to bite Jacob's neck but the shifter dodged by turning his head and then went in to attack again.

Draco watched in horror as Jacob kept getting wounded and more of his blood covered the snow. Fenrir wasn't as fast as Jacob, but he was just as strong and even more ferocious. Draco was about to jump into the fight to help Jacob when he was suddenly surrounded by at least half a dozen death eaters.

"There he is!"

"Traitor!"

"You'll pay with your blood!"

"You coward!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Get him!"

Draco was forced to flee the area and leave Jacob to his own. He had six death eater wizards after him shooting curses and hexes at him.

He ran through the dark night, storm raging around him and he came upon two fallen trees. The trunk of both trees was large.

He jumped over the tree and shifted. He pulled out his wand and shot a hex at the nearest death eater. That got their attention and they all took cover behind a tree.

"Avada kedavra!" The unforgivable curse shot right passed Draco's head, missing by mere inches.

There was a howl in the distance from behind him and when he looked, Draco was able to spot Sam's large black wolf form and Paul and Leah's right behind him.

They didn't stop to check if he was alright but merely jumped into the action and scattered the death eaters. They chased off four and Draco was left to fight the two that remained. He shifted back into a wolf and dodged their hexes as he ran back the way he came from. The same way the other shifters went and the same way where Jacob was.

"DIE!" A death eater yelled as she and her companion evaporated into black mist and followed Draco.

When Draco arrived back at the place where he left Jacob he was graced with a sharp pain in his right side as he was hit with one of the spells flying around. He was knocked into a tree and he fell, unable to move as he gasped for air.

_'Draco!'_

He heard Jacob's voice in his head and looked up to see the shifter trying to get around the werewolf to get to his side, but fenrir was relentless. He managed to push Jacob even farther back.

"Are you in pain? Good!"

"Crucio!"

Draco's world became nothing more than pain. It coursed through his mind and body. He howled out in pain and his body spasmed. It felt like he would never escape the torment as it went on forever it seemed.

When the pain finally ceased, he felt a warm hand over his cheek. The pain had caused him to shift back to human.

"Draco, are you ok?"

It was Leah, he realized.

"…the death…eaters…" He tried warning her.

"Don't worry. Sam and Paul are fighting them." She helped him sit up. "We have to get you out of here."

"No…Jacob…Jacob needs me…"

"You're hurt, Draco. You're in no condition to—" she was cut off when a howl of pain filled the air, mixing in with the loud whistling storm.

"Jacob!" Draco broke Leah's grip on him and managed to apparate before she could stop him. He tumbled and fell into the soft snow when he landed. He looked up and saw that Paul's silver wolf form was limping and blood flowed down his head. Sam was trapped against the cliff faring no better and Jacob was being thrown by Fenrir. The shifter landed in the snow, but it looked like it took an effort for him to stand back up.

Draco had to stop them but he didn't know how. He was injured and he lacked the confidence to attempt being the hero. He had a great urge to flee, but he would never abandon Jacob and his pack mates.

He heard Leah's howl and knew that she was not far behind. He had to do something now, before it was too late. He stepped forward, wand in hand, and closed his eyes. He needed to save his friends, he needed to save Jacob!

A great blinding white light shot out of his wand illuminating the snow clad mountain top and blinding everyone in the vicinity. It looked like a powerfully cast patronus charm except that instead of harming dementors, this light wrapped itself around each death eater and the werewolf like a blanket and then entered each of their bodies.

As all the light entered their bodies, they each fell to the ground, motionless, as did Draco.

The boy fell onto his side where he remained drained of energy. He was on the edge on unconsciousness.

The shifter's stood motionless as they processed what they had just witnessed. Jacob was the first to move. He quickly shifted and ran to his imprint.

"Draco! Are you ok?"

"…course I am." His eyes shut and Jacob panicked.

"Draco, Draco?"

"I'm fine, just exhausted."

"Is he ok?" Leah asked as she approached them.

"I think so." Jacob said as he gently wiped some snow off the boy's cheek.

"Draco," Jacob waited till the boys eyes were on him. "back in the tent, it's not what it looked like. The charm you placed on Bella's tent didn't work. I was just keeping her warm."

Draco realized how stupid he was. He had come up with his conclusions too fast. But just as he began to hope that he might be able to have Jacob after all, there were several loud pops that cracked through the loud storm wind.

It was the ministry's aurors, coming to detain him.

"You there, step away from the boy." One of the aurors told Jacob as another dozen surrounded them, wands raised.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for the crimes of a death eater."

"What?" Jacob growled, standing to his feet.

"Sir, there are other death eaters in the vicinity." An auror told the leader of the group. "They seem to be dead or unconscious."

"Bring them along as well." The lead auror stepped closer to Jacob. "What is your business here?"

"We fought these _death eaters_." Sam said joining in.

"You fought them? How?" Leader auror asked.

"We're shifters. We protect humans from vampires and any threat including these death eaters."

"Very well, we appreciate your effort in the capture of these criminals. Martin, lets go!"

Jacob had been distracted in the conversation and didn't notice that Draco had been gathered along with the other death eaters by the aurors.

"Let him go!" He yelled and lunged at the men and women in robes, but his effort to stop them was futile because they all vanished with another loud pop.

Jacob's heart clenched tightly at the pain. His imprint was gone, taken from him, and he felt his world crumbling at the thought of never seeing his blond ever again.

XXXXX

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Ok, so I came up with my own weird mystery spell (the one Draco used to defeat the death eaters). I'll try to explain some theories on it in later chapters. Please R&R and thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

:3


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Enjoy and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

The storm was strong, even down by the base of the mountain; the snow fell as the wind blew, but surely it was much stronger at the peak of the mountain.

Harry let out yet another sigh as he paced back and forth among the trees of the forest. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and kept glancing up towards the mountain top.

"Harry, please stop, you're making me even more nervous." Hermione said. She sat on the bark of a fallen tree.

"I'm sorry." Harry went to sit next to her but he continued to fidget with his fingers. "I'm just…I can't believe they caught us!" He sent a glare at the two aurors that stood about 20 feet away, keeping an eye on the two.

"We were careless." Hermione rubbed her hands together to warm them. "Oh, but just wait till we get back to London. I'm going to have a little word with the minister."

Harry cringed a little at the tone in her voice. He knew that she was going to let the minister have it. He just hoped it would be enough.

After Harry discovered Draco's location by tracing his magic, the minister hadn't immediately sent for the boy, which was odd considering how persistent he had been on capturing him. But nevertheless, Harry was grateful for the extra time. He flooed over to Hermione's apartment and they quickly went into action. They returned to the ministry just as the aurors were assembling, just as they always did when they were going on the capture of any death eaters they had discovered.

They were able to, thanks to Hermione, sneak the port key that the aurors were to use that would take them to Fork's, Washington. So indeed they had managed to get to Fork's before the aurors, but it was because they were 'careless', as Hermione put it, that they were caught. At first they didn't know where to start looking for Draco and they let their guard down, which is how the aurors snuck up on them and caught them with their stolen port key.

"I hope he's ok at least. That light didn't look like a good thing." Harry said as he rested his head on Hermione's shoulder.

After the aurors had taken Harry and Hermione's wand, they left two aurors in charge to watch them until they returned. It had only been five minutes after that that there was a great blinding light that lit up like a candle light at the top of the mountain.

"Why do you think he ended up coming to this little town, all the way in America? I wonder how he managed to get here without somebody noticing him. Even if he had used the muggle way to travel, he would have needed things like a passport and money, which he couldn't have gotten without going to his home and…" Hermione began rambling on and on, which comforted Harry in the cold storm. It was helping with his nerves, to concentrate on the sound of her voice. He wished Ron was there with them too. He would have made him smile at least with his sarcasm and terrible jokes. But unfortunately, Ron was away on a trip to Romania with George. They thought it would be a good idea to get George away on a trip to get Fred's death off his mind. Ron volunteered to go as well because frankly, he needed the distraction too.

There was a sudden loud pop followed by a series of pops. Harry and Hermione both jumped to their feet and ran over to where the aurors deposited the unconscious bodies of the death eaters and Draco onto the snow.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione yelled as she bent over Draco and checked to see if he was still breathing. She checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief as she confirmed that he was still alive.

Harry's reaction as he watched Hermione was to stare at the boy, unbelieving. It was one thing to find a trace to his magic; it was another thing to see that Draco was actually still alive, and unharmed from the fire that had consumed the room of requirements.

"We didn't do anything. That's how we found them all." Charles, the leader of the auror group said as he retrieved Harry and Hermione's wand from his robe pocket. "I know you didn't mean harm by what you've done, which is why we're not going to mention this to anyone."

"Why would you let us go?" Hermione asked and Harry wanted to kick her, lightly of course, to get her to stop asking why and accept that they weren't going to get into trouble.

"Because, there really is no need for this to get brought to the attention of the ministry. You'd probably just get a slap on the wrist anyways." The auror said as he motioned the other aurors to prepare to leave.

"Won't you leave him, please?" Harry begged as he watched Draco getting gathered with the other death eaters.

"I'm sorry. That is one thing I cannot do." Charles handed their wands back. "You have your own port key. I suggest you wait a while before you return, to avoid the question as to why you arrived at the same time we did."

The two wizards nodded and then, moments later, they were the only two in the surrounding forest. They were silent even as the storm raged on around them.

"Why do you think Draco was in the mountain?" Harry asked suddenly. "If he was attacked by the death eaters, I don't think he would have fled to the mountain top."

"It does seem strange that he was up there." Hermione said and then they both looked up towards the mountain when they heard a loud howl.

"You don't think…?" Hermione started to ask.

"Werewolves?" Harry finished her unfinished question.

The two stood there for a few minutes staring up at the mountain, and then there was another howl, but this time it sounded closer down the mountain.

"Let's get out of here."

"But Charles said to wait a while before returning." Harry protested even as Hermione began pulling out the port key, which was a small book.

Hermione hesitated before she stuffed the book back in her pocket. "Fine, but at least lets go into town before we're mauled by whatever it is that's out there." She motioned towards the mountain.

"Where exactly _is_ the town?" Harry asked and they stared at each other, clueless.

Before they could decide in which direction they should go, they found themselves surrounded by four wolves—extremely, unnaturally large wolves—that sent menacing growls their way.

They immediately had their wands pointed at the group of wolves as they were surrounded. They aimed their wands at one wolf before pointing it to another, not sure where to keep their wands aimed at.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked as he realized that the wolves were not going to attack.

"I don't know Harry. Lets apparate before the rest of the pack shows up."

Harry nodded but then realized something. The rest of the pack was up in the mountain, coincidentally at the same peak as the one Draco had been on.

"Hermione, you don't think these wolves have anything to do with Draco do you?" Even as Harry said Draco's name, the smallest of the wolves immediately stopped growling and began whining at the other wolves. There was a series of growls sent towards the smaller wolf and his head lowered.

Then, before the other three wolves could notice, the smaller wolf sneaked off behind a tree and emerged as a boy, a muscled tan boy wearing shorts and nothing more.

"Do you know where they took Draco?" the boy asked.

Harry and Hermione starred at the boy in shock. They didn't expect these wolves to be animagus, just unnatural animals.

XXXXX

Jacob felt rage burn through his body. He wanted to go after those that took Draco so he could tear them to pieces, but they vanished into thin air, leaving not even the slightest hint of a scent.

Leah was trying to talk to him, trying to calm him, but he felt like his world was falling apart at the thought of never seeing his love again.

He shifted and ran. He felt Leah, Paul, and Sam join him as they shifted along with him and followed him as he ran down the mountain. He was going to find Draco if it was the last thing he did, and he _was_ going to find him…or perish trying.

_Jacob, you need to calm down._ Sam was saying over and over but it only fueled Jacob into going faster.

_You don't even know where to start looking for him!_

_London!_ Jacob yelled._ I'll start with London. That's where he said his home is._

_Sam, we've caught two wizards,_ Jared's voice said through their link._ Seth is talking to them now, they say they're friends with Draco. _

_Where did they take him? Ask them where they took Draco!_ Jacob yelled as he picked up his speed.

Jacob looked through Jared's mind and saw what the other saw. He watched the boy and girl wizard answering Seth's questions.

"They took him back to London. They're going to imprison him until his trial day." The girl wizard said.

Jacob no longer had reason to listen through Jared's mind as he as well as Sam, Leah, and Paul emerged onto the same clearing where the others were.

Jacob immediately shifted back and went to talk to the wizards.

"Take me to London with you." Was the first thing he said.

"Are you crazy? Jacob you are not going to London now. The newborns will be here in the morning. You're needed here. Go if you wish after the fight, not before." Sam said. He had shifted back to human as well.

"I'm not staying, Sam. Draco needs me!"

"You are _NOT_ going. That's an order." Sam growled out and Jacob was forced down to his knees by Sam's will. They both shifted back to their wolf forms as their anger for each other became greater by the second.

Jacob tried resisting the command of the Alpha but it was over powering his will. All the other pack members were lowering their heads in show of respect and submission to the Alpha.

_No!_ Jacob growled out as he stomped his front paw down and pushed himself to stand up tall. Sam stepped back. _You will not tell me what to do. I am the rightful Alpha and you will back down!_

Harry and Hermione watched a bit frightened actually, at the display of power that the two largest wolves were showing. The black one was obviously the alpha, but now it looked like the wolf with russet colored fur was standing up to him and apparently winning the mental game of dominance.

Jacob howled as he felt the mental link that joined him with the pack disintegrate. He was no longer one of Sam's pack. He was now his own leader, an Alpha with no pack.

He growled at Sam even as the black wolf growled back at him, and it looked like they would attack each other with claws and teeth at any given moment. Their lips curled as they faced each other down and just as the tension seemed like it would erupt, Sam reluctantly backed away. He barked at the others and they all left as their alpha commanded, Seth a bit reluctant to go.

_Of course he would tell them to leave. He won't let them help me look for Draco, the bastard._ Jacob thought as he let out one final growl before turning back to the two confused wizards. He would shift back, but during his little mental battle for dominance, his shorts were torn. Instead he lowered onto the floor and motioned with his snout for the two to get on his back. He was going to take them to his house, where he could put some clothes on and talk to the wizards. He also needed to inform his dad with what just happened.

XXXXX

Once the two wizards had been taken to the wolf's house—they now knew his name was Jacob—they were seated on the couch by Billy while Jacob pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt from his room. The shifter had to fight a moment of painful remembrance as the shirt had obviously been worn by Draco as it still contained his wonderful scent. He clenched his jaw and returned to the living room, intent on finding his love.

"I'm sorry, how did you say you knew Draco?" Billy was currently asking the two wizards, which he learned were named Harry and Hermione.

"We went to school together. We weren't really friends, more like rivals, but during the final battle against Voldemort, he helped me and so did his mother." Harry said. Jacob had already joined them in the small living room and was remembering what Draco had told him a while back when they watched the global news, about the battle that had taken place.

"Draco told me some of the story, mostly without details. Can you tell me the rest?" Jacob said.

Hermione took over the story telling starting from the very beginning, when Voldemort ascended into power as a younger wizard and grew to become known and feared as the dark lord. Harry would add to the story every now and then but mostly stayed quiet until it came to the part of the final battle.

"Draco was a traitor to the light side. That's what we all thought, but it wasn't until he was willing to sacrifice his life for us during that fire that I realized, he was just scared. He was forced into choosing the path of the death eaters." Harry said.

Jacob could only imagine all the guilt Draco felt. No wonder Sam's accusatory words always seemed to hurt him so profoundly, because he thought himself to be guilty too.

"He and his mother both helped me, and in doing so, I was able to defeat Voldemort. Now the minister is holding them in Azkaban prison until their trial." Harry said and Hermione stood up to pace the small space as she became irritated with the ministers actions all over again.

"When is their trial?" Jacob asked hoping that it was soon.

"Well, at the rate that the minister is holding them, I would say that his mother's will be in the next week or so, but she's been waiting all this time, since the battle, which has been about a month. Draco was just captured, so he's at the bottom of the list. And there are still many trials to go through."

"How long?" Jacob asked more sternly. His jaw was clenched tightly and his breathing was becoming harsher as he thought of his imprint being subjugated to prison for any amount of time.

"I would say about a month, month and a half." Hermione said as she sat down. She could see the shifters anger growing and she didn't want to be in his path if he suddenly decided to lash out. She sighed a bit in relief though when he didn't. Instead he looked more like he was suffering from a loss of breath because he was gasping a bit and he held his hand up against his chest.

"Why do you care so much for him?" Harry asked. "You haven't known him for a long time, yet you act as if you two were…um, well, like you two were—"

"Together." Jacob stated, cutting him off. Harry and Hermione both blushed. "We weren't officially together, but we would be eventually, because Draco is my imprint."

"Imprint?" Hermione asked, intrigued at the unfamiliar term. "What is an imprint?" She looked like if she wanted to pull out a notebook and write down whatever Jacob was about to tell her.

"Imprint is just a fancy word for soul mate."

As soon as he said it, Harry let out a small gasp as he realized that Draco might have finally found some happiness. And now it was taken from him or, more like _he_ was taken from it.

"Does Draco know?" Harry asked as he once again, just like for Narcissa, worried for the blonds' mental well being. If Draco had feelings for Jacob, he would feel like he lost everything now that he was incarcerated. He would most likely lose all hope and Harry was afraid that his mental state was at jeopardy.

"No, I hadn't told him yet." Jacob saw the worry in Harry's eyes. "Why?"

Harry quickly explained his worrisome thoughts. He explained how Draco never really seemed happy, and when he was forced to join the death eater ranks, he became more distanced from everyone and his mental state was seriously suffering. Harry told of the time he injured him in the bathroom with Sectumsempra.

"He looked like he was losing it." He said and Jacob stood quickly, startling everyone.

"You have to take me with you." He wasn't asking, he was demanding, and he was going to get Draco out of Azkaban one way or another. Even if it meant breaking him out, he would do it. He would risk everything for Draco, and he would do it gladly.

Harry nodded. "Ok, you can come with us."

"Jacob, what about Victoria and the newborns?" Billy asked surprised at Jacob's sudden decision. Although—if he was telling the truth—he somehow expected it.

"They can handle themselves." Jacob said.

"But they're your pack, they'll need you. Can't you wait till morning, after the battle?"

"No dad, my imprint needs me and I won't abandon him even for a few hours. Besides," Jacob said as he went into his room to change into his jeans and black shirt. Billy followed him in. "I'm no longer a part of their pack."

Billy's eyes widened. "You mean you…?"

"I did. I accepted my inheritance as alpha."

It looked to Jacob like Billy didn't know whether to be happy or upset. He must be happy because he finally truly accepted himself as alpha wolf, a part of his identity as a _Black_ descendant, but then he was also upset that it came with the cost of losing the pack.

"Don't worry dad, they can handle the leeches. And I'll find my own way. Perhaps someday I'll form my own pack." Jacob pulled on his boots and headed back to the living room.

"Let's go." Jacob said as the wizards stood.

"Jacob," Billy called to him. "Be safe, son. I'm very proud of you."

Jacob smiled before leaning down to hug his father. He didn't know when he would return next, or when he would see his father again. This was his goodbye for the time being.

Hermione pulled out the port key book and held it out between Harry and her.

"You're going to feel a tugging sensation in your stomach, and you'll probably feel sick since this is your first time, but no matter what you do, don't let go." Hermione explained to Jacob.

"Ok," Jacob said and the three of them held on to the book.

It was only ten seconds later that the three disappeared from Billy's living room with a resounding crack of noise. The aging man sighed and wheeled himself to his room. It was already three thirty in the morning and he was tired. There was nothing more that he could do, but wait and hear from his son.

XXXXX

AN: Again, sorry for the late update, but I'm overloaded with school and homework. The next update shouldn't take as long and I promise that the two boys will be reunited in the next chapter. Thank you again for the reviews.

:3


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Took me longer than I hoped and for that I'm sorry. I just had a terrible case of writers block and on top of that, I was dealing with school finals. Sorry it's not as long, but this is all I could squeeze out of my brain for now. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Jacob felt like he was going to barf. He'd never experienced such an awful sensation. It was like he'd been pulled through a warp hole, not that he knew what that felt like, and his stomach became jumbled as if it was turned inside out. He was just glad the trip was over when it was.

Jacob looked around after he was better able to control his dinner from regurgitating and saw that he was in an odd, dark marble covered room.

"Hurry, let's go before someone see's us in here." Hermione said as she led them out of the room and into a hallway. They raced across it and entered an elevator that, to Jacob's surprise, not only traveled up and down, but also sideways and back and forward.

"Is Draco here in this building?" Jacob asked as the elevator came to a stop. When the doors opened, he was shocked to see a grand room of marble crowded with people.

"No, he must have been taken directly to Azkaban as soon as they returned. This is the Ministry of Magic."

Jacob felt his jaw drop in wonder as he saw red phone booths dropping down from the top, seemingly out of thin air. _Magic,_ he thought. He also saw people walking into large chimneys and getting engulfed in a green flame. Then they were gone. He rationalized that it must not be dangerous since a lot of people kept on going in the chimney.

"Its midday, of course it would be this full." Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked onwards through the crowd, Harry and Jacob hot on her heals.

"Where exactly are we going, Hermione?" Harry asked as he tried to keep up with her fast pace. "Shouldn't we go talk to the minister?"

"We should, and we're going to as soon as we go back to my flat and get some documents that I have." She said.

"What are they for?"

"To blackmail. It's a bit of evidence against some of the minister's petty crimes during the war. Some of his _illegal_ investments I discovered not long ago. I doubt it will be enough to cause any real damage. I was hoping to threaten him with making it public unless he pushes Narcissa and Draco's trial to the front of the list."

They stopped at one of the chimney's and Hermione instructed Jacob on how to floo to her flat. He was nervous at first, but with his determination to get to Draco as quick as possible, he closed his eyes and stepped forward into the green flames.

He appeared in a rather small apartment that gave off a cozy warm feeling with all the books and mugs lying around.

Hermione quickly gathered the papers that she had so quickly abandoned just hours before when Harry came storming into her apartment, asking for her help to go save Draco before he was caught, which they failed to do.

"What kind of crimes did he commit?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione stuffing the papers into a yellow manila folder. He handed her one that she missed.

"Not enough to get him into Azkaban or kicked out of his position as minister but surely enough to get him a bad reputation." She said. "There are just a few money transactions that he made to a few of the convicted death eaters while Voldemort was still alive. He also accepted money from an unknown source during our fifth year, do you remember Harry, when he refused to accept that Voldemort had indeed returned? That money is on record only because he later used it as funding for the order. I'm assuming he was trying to hide his compliance with Voldemort—thought nobody would notice."

"Except he didn't count on Hermione Granger snooping around his records." Harry stated in amusement.

"How is the fact that he helped Voldemort not enough to get him into prison, or at least kicked out of office?" Jacob asked enraged that the man had the nerve to imprison his imprint after he committed crimes as well.

"Because he didn't keep the money." Hermione said getting ready to floo back. "If he would have kept the money, he definitely would have served some time in Azkaban. But the man was smart. Anyway, let's get going."

The three flooed back to the Ministry of Magic and cut through the crowd and got onto an elevator. When they reached the Ministers office door, Jacob had to reign in his anger or else he might find himself tearing the man to shreds.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" Fudge said as they entered, then his jaw slacked a bit as soon as he saw Jacob's giant form walk in behind them.

"I think you know why we're here." Harry said as he and Hermione took the only seats in front of the desk, Jacob stood behind them.

"If you are referring to Malfoy, I don't know why you keep bothering on wasting your time." He said looking away from Jacob and returning to write with his feather quill.

"We bother because you are being unreasonable." Harry said as he saw Hermione getting the papers ready.

"You're backing us into a corner sir, and I hate to do this but…" Hermione said as she pushed the folder towards the man. Fudge glared at them and then inspected the documents.

"Where did you get this?" He was shocked at the incriminating records that Granger suddenly had. He knew he had locked those files away.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Hermione pulled out another sheet of paper. "All we want is to move up their trial. Please just sign this authorization."

Fudge seemed to think about it, unlike before where he would have just shrugged them off. For a moment it looked like he would relent but then his face grew stern.

"It matters not to me. Publicize it if you wish," He threw the folder back towards her. "Either way, I am being put out of office, why would this silly information bother me now?"

Harry and Hermione were surprised. For one, they had just lost their upper hand.

"Why are you being replaced?"

"It's just politics. The war is over and everyone wants a new face as minister."

Jacob heard everything, calmly keeping his temper in check. But as soon as he heard the minister deny their request he knew he had to do something in order to help Draco, and if he couldn't get Draco out, then maybe…

Jacob slowly walked over to the side of the desk, ready to do whatever was necessary. Fudge hadn't even noticed that he moved closer until he was already next to him.

"Who are you, what is your business in all this?" Fudge asked, alarmed at Jacob's sudden proximity.

"You are certain you won't move the trial up and release Draco?" Jacob asked, his voice low and menacing.

"Y-yes." Fudged stuttered at the threat in Jacob's voice.

Harry and Hermione watched as Jacob looked about ready to murder the minister, and because they didn't want any more complications, they held their wands ready to stop Jacob just in case.

"Then take me to Azkaban." Jacob said.

"W-what? Are you mad? Why on earth would you want to go there?" Fudge asked sounding relieved, probably because he expected Jacob to attack him.

"Draco Malfoy is my soul mate, sir, being imprisoned matters little to me so long as I can protect him."

Fudge looked shocked. "Your soul mate? And what matter of creature are you that you should have a soul mate and know about it?"

"He's a rare breed of animagus, sir. A shifter, if you must." Hermione interjected.

"A shifter?" Fudge stroked his beard for a few seconds before he responded. "Well, that's too bad, but I cannot imprison somebody who hasn't committed any cri—"

Fudge's words were cut off when he suddenly found an iron hard fist connecting with his face, knocking him out of his chair and back against the wall. He heard some muted shouts, because of the ringing in his ears, before he found himself being knocked unconscious by another blow to the head.

XXXXX

"What were you thinking?" Hermione asked Jacob loudly as she paced in front of his holding cell.

"I couldn't just sit around and wait for Draco's trial to arrive a month later." Jacob said. He sat on the cold floor of his cell.

"Yes, well I understand your reasoning, but did you have to hit him that hard? He's been unconscious for two days, you nearly killed the man," Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, exasperated. "This is not how I imagined things would go."

Harry came walking down the hallway of the ministry towards Jacob's holding cell.

"He's starting to respond," He said before Hermione could ask how Fudge was faring. "They said he should be waking up by morning."

It was already evening and Jacob was anxious for the man to wake up already. Hopefully, he managed to anger the man enough to get sent to Azkaban with Draco.

XXXXX

At first, Draco was confused when he woke up. He didn't know what was going on. Then he remembered the attack on the mountain, and Greyback. What he couldn't understand was why he was waking up in one of Azkaban's cells.

He was weak, probably from the spell he somehow managed to cast against the death eaters. He couldn't understand what spell it was, only that at the moment of casting it, all he wanted to do was stop the death eaters and protect Jacob and the others, but mostly Jacob. The spell erupted from him almost as if it had a mind of its own and it depleted him of almost all his energy.

The shock of being in Azkaban didn't hit him at first; he was still too drowsy, taking everything in as he remembered bit by bit. But once he realized the implications of being there, he felt his heart sinking and the little happiness that he had found in Forks with Jacob was being overrun by fear. He realized he would probably never see daylight again because Greyback had pretended to be Harry, telling him that he was pardoned of being a death eater when he never was. Most likely he would stay there in the dark cold cell in Azkaban for the remainder of his life. But what hurt him the most, what really made tears flow freely and a shiver of dread run through his body, was the realization that he would never again see Jacob or feel his warmth. Already he was feeling an empty void growing by the second within his chest, as if a dark hole was eating away at his soul. Without Jacob, he was as good as dead, because he had come to realize that Jacob made his life worth living.

Draco began trembling. At least the dementors were no longer in charge of Azkaban, for he couldn't imagine what kind of painful fear he would feel with their presence, but the shouts and screams of insanity still remained echoing throughout the prison, and that in itself was torture. He lay on his side, on the cold hard floor, unable to move from the lack of strength. Even if he _could_ move, he wouldn't have. He could already feel his hope draining away and his spirit dissipating, intertwining itself with the sorrowful spirits that resided in Azkaban.

Draco hadn't noticed when he fell asleep and when he woke up he wasn't even sure if it was day or night. Only hours could have passed by or days or even months. It was all the same to him and he couldn't figure out how much time was passing by, not with the pain in his chest. He hated that the first thing that came to his mind was Jacob. It only brought fresh tears to surface. He wondered what the shifter was doing. _Probably already forgot about me._ He thought as he brought his arms up to hug himself as well as to stave off the cold. He was still wearing the clothes he had on the mountain, black jeans and his black thermo shirt, although they were now dirty and torn. His jacket was probably taken from him by the aurors. Either way he was cold. Azkaban was freezing and he couldn't stop the shivering. He thought he better get used to it because he was going to be cold for the rest of his life.

The shouting and screaming started again. At times, it would stop but when it started Draco had to cover his ears to try to keep sane. He cringed and pulled himself into a tight fetal position. His breathing became erratic and he could no longer hold back the empty pain that had built up in the little time that he had already been there. His screaming joined into the harmonic choir of the others who had long since lost their sanity.

XXXXX

At first, Jacob thought he knew what he was doing but when he was told that the prisoners of Azkaban were all kept in separate cells, warded by magic, he began to doubt his plan. How was he going to get into the same cell with Draco?

He was lucky, he finally told himself. The two auror's that were to escort and incarcerate him were not sympathizing with the minister and actually congratulated him on knocking the shit out of him.

"We know Harry's testimony will set Draco and Narcissa Malfoy free and that blasted Fudge is too much of a bloody oaf to move their trial up." One of them said as they slowly descended up towards the top most floors of Azkaban. He could see why most feared going there. It was dark and probably cold, he couldn't feel the cold luckily, but he worried Draco might get sick.

"Sorry you got caught up in this mate," the other said to him. "But I probably would have done the same to get to my soul mate."

"Yes, and we might just help you get to him, but if anyone asks," here the man winked at him, "we had you in a cell all by yourself."

"You're taking me to him?" Jacob asked hopeful, and he even began walking a bit faster.

"Course we will."

Jacob felt relieved that it would work out after all. He would be with Draco and protect him until he was released from that dreadful place.

It was not long after that that the screaming began and Jacob felt a shiver run down his spine. He wanted to reach his love already, to reassure him and to hold him tight.

And then, just as suddenly, he could hear the voice of the one he loved most in the world joining in with the screams. It made him want to scream in return. Not because he was insane like some of the prisoners but because he could hear the torment in Draco's taut screams.

He no longer cared for the two aurors beside him and he took off running, following his imprints screams. When he found the correct cell, he saw Draco on the other side of the bars, writhing as if in agony, his eyes shut tight and his hands covering his ears.

"Draco!" He yelled out for his imprint and he tried to tear the bars of the cell open but the magic prevented him from doing much damage. He even felt the wolf within him being suppressed and he was unable to shift.

"Let me in!" He growled to the aurors as he saw them catch up to him.

The two men didn't need any more coaxing. They immediately began to bring down the spells placed around Draco's cell and then watched as Jacob almost broke down the door as he swung it open, hinges screeching, and ran to his mate.

Jacob cradled Draco in his arms as he tried to get the blond to open his eyes to see that he was there with him. That he was there to protect him.

"Please Draco." He pleaded desperately, even as Draco's screams still joined the others. He couldn't get the boy's attention and resorted to simply holding onto him tightly.

It was probably half an hour later until all the screaming stopped, and only then did Draco quiet down. Jacob desperately looked to Draco's eyes, which slightly fluttered open.

"Draco," he said his name as if in apology for being there so late.

"…Jacob…?" Draco's throat was raw and sore. But he just had to confirm that what he was seeing was real. He couldn't believe the shifter was there with him in Azkaban. It had to be his imagination.

"It's me," Jacob confirmed and he swiped some of that pale blond hair away from the boy's eyes. Then he rested his big warm hand on the filth covered cheek and placed his forehead on Draco's. "It's really me Draco. I'm here with you."

Draco couldn't find any words to say because he broke down into tears. All he could do was reach out and hold on to Jacob like if his life depended on it, and in truth, it really did. At that moment he felt a flood of emotions running through him. He didn't understand how Jacob was there and at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was the feeling of love and wholeness that he felt with the shifters presence and the pain in his chest seemed to vanish almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here." Jacob said into Draco's hair. He could feel the trembling fingers that scratched at his back, trying to hang on to him as if he would vanish at any second.

"…please Jacob…" Draco pleaded through his raspy voice. He wasn't too sure what he was pleading for, but Jacob seemed to know because he said something that made him realize just how deeply the shifter loved him.

"I will _always_ find you Draco, and I will protect you. I love you."

Draco was warm. His heart swelled with those words and he could feel Jacob's body heat warming his own body. It was like a confirmation that Jacob _would_ always be there for him. Where before, without Jacob, he was cold, now he was safe and warm and in his arms.

In answer Draco turned his head up and placed his lips over Jacobs. He no longer had any doubts about what he felt and he knew for sure that the shifter loved him as much as he did. Jacob being there was proof enough.

Jacob pulled him closer and deepened their kiss, which turned passionate. He dominated the boy's mouth with his tongue and Draco allowed it. It was like Jacob was declaring his dominance and in that gesture assuring Draco his protection.

Draco pulled away first, gasping for air. He kept their foreheads pressed together and he finally said the words that he had struggled with for so long.

"I love you too, Jacob."

XXXXX

AN: So, hope you liked it. Hope it didn't come out too cheesy or what not. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up this week, since I'm on spring break. I really want to finish this story soon, so I will try to write quickly. Thank you all who have been reading my story and thank you for those who have been reviewing. Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. Thanks.

:3


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Review please. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the storyline of this story. All rights belong to Rowling and Meyer.

XXXXX

Jacob admitted that he didn't care that he was in such a miserable, dark, and un-sanitized prison. As a younger boy he had imagined that he would grow up and go to college, find a nice girl, get married and have a family. That dream went down the drain though the night he shifted for the first time. He _never_ imagined this. He doubts any boy imagines his future as, shifting into a giant wolf, finding his soul mate in another_ boy_, and then willingly attacking someone in order to get into prison for said boy. But again, he didn't care. He was glad because as long as he was with the love of his life, he was happy no matter the circumstances.

Jacob pulled Draco's sleeping form closer to him and made sure to wrap his arms around him as much as possible to keep him warm. It's been, to his approximations, three or four hours since Draco had declared his love to him. After which the blond fell asleep, exhausted. Jacob knew Draco probably hadn't slept much while he was there by himself, if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. He also looked a little thinner and his skin had an unhealthy paleness to it.

Jacob could feel the tight grip the boy had on his shirt—even in his sleep, Draco was hanging on to him for dear life. Jacob wished he could simply take the boy out of there so that when he woke up, he wouldn't be in such a dreadful place.

Draco began waking up. He slowly rose out of his dreams that strangely hadn't been full of darkness, but then the first thing that came to his mind was that he was in Azkaban. He slowly braced himself for the fear he would get once he opened his eyes and realized that that dark cell was what he would be waking up to every time. And then, just like a bucket of cold water in his face, he gasped and his eyes flew open. He wasn't alone, not anymore. There he was, like a beacon of light in his dark world, warm against his body, protecting him—loving him.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked as he stroked the boy's cheek. Draco was now holding himself up on one elbow, but still pressed up against Jacob as the shifter refused to let him go.

Draco couldn't find meaning to Jacob's words. He was still trying to process the shock that the shifter was actually there with him and that it wasn't just a dream.

"You're really here." Draco whispered, on account that his throat was raw. He lifted his hand—the one not holding him up—and raised it to Jacob's cheek. First his fingertips made contact and he stroked the warm skin, then he laid his palm completely over the cheek and he smiled, eyes becoming glossy with tears.

Jacob covered Draco's hand on his face with his own larger hand. "Of course I'm here." He moved Draco's hand to his lips and placed a warm kiss to the palm. "I will _always_ be here. No matter how long I have to search, I _will_ find you."

Draco's tear's spilled over and he smiled, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He leaned down and lay on top of Jacob's chest tucking his head under his chin.

The two remained in that position for a while, taking comfort in each other's presence, Jacob stroking Draco's back in a comforting motion.

"I thought I would never see you again." Draco croaked out, stating the fearful thoughts that had gripped him since waking up in Azkaban. He felt Jacob's arms tighten around him. "I thought you would just move on and forget and I—"

"Never." Jacob said cutting him off. His voice was firm and confident. "I would never forget about you Draco," he sat up and brought Draco up as well. "I wanted to tell you the reason why I will always be by your side, but Sam forbade me and commanded me as Alpha not to tell you." Jacob's gaze lowered in shame. "I never should have allowed him to go so far as to forbid me from telling you, _my_ imprint, what you are to me."

Draco faintly recalled the word, 'imprint'. He thought he heard Jacob referring to him as his imprint once before, when the shifters and Cullen's were practicing for the battle that was coming their way. Sam had seen his dark mark and began accusing him and that's when Jacob first called him his imprint.

"What is an imprint?"

Jacob raised his gaze back up and looked into those beautiful silver eyes. "It's the term we use when referring to our soul mate."

Draco felt like his heart stopped for a moment and gasped. _Soul mate? Is it really possible?_ "H-how can you be so sure?" he asked with a tremble clear in his voice.

"Because the moment I saw you, even as a wolf, my whole world shifted. You turned into my reason for living, and nothing else but you mattered. I knew in that moment that I loved you, and I always will."

Draco couldn't hold back the tears again. He always, since he joined the dark lord's death eater ranks, figured that he would never be able to be happy and that he didn't deserve anything good, much less a happy life. He thought he would die alone for all his wrong doings. Yet here was Jacob telling him that he was his soul mate. Him, of all others, out of every single person in the world, _he_ was Jacob's _soul mate_. Jacob loved him more than anyone. It seemed unreal.

Jacob pulled the boy into another tight hug and Draco smiled. Maybe his life didn't have to be as miserable as he had imagined he deserved.

"I knew there was something about you that kept pulling me in." Draco whispered in the shifters chest even as he tightened his grip around him, "No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Good," Jacob said "because I was trying to enamor you the whole time."

Draco chuckled and Jacob smiled at being able to make the boy laugh a bit.

XXXXX

Draco sat with his back to Jacob's chest and Jacob had his arms around him. They sat there for a while, just taking comfort in each other when an auror came to their cell and placed an envelope on the floor.

"I never brought this to you." He said lowly and then walked away quickly.

Draco detached himself from Jacob's warm body and went to get the envelope, then he returned to Jacob and took up the same position he'd been in.

"Who do you think sent it?" Jacob asked and Draco swiftly took out the letter from inside.

"It's from Harry." He said then began to read out loud so Jacob could hear too.

_Draco,_

_ How are you and Jacob? I hope the two of you are ok. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get your trial going, but Hermione is having a tough time with Fudge. Luckily, he is really soon to be replaced (most likely by Kingsley) and we're almost positive that he will appeal to our dilemma and speed up your trial. Give us a few days, that's all we need and you'll be free._

_Just hang in there. Oh and, Draco, I was able to inform your mother that you were alive and well. It seems that the aurors that are currently in charge of Azkaban are in our favor and they've been treating her well. I'm sure she's fine._

_Harry,_

Draco felt a great amount of relief to hear that her mother was most likely ok. That was one thing that had tormented him since the battle. First, not knowing whether she survived or not, was torment, but then finding out that she was in Azkaban just made him ill. Harry calmed some of his worries, at least for the time being.

"Just a few more days and we'll get out of here." Jacob soothed him and hugged him to his chest. Draco smiled and rested his head back onto Jacob's shoulder.

"I just hope nothing else goes wrong."

"Nothing will." Jacob said and lowered his lips to Draco's exposed neck. He began trailing kisses there and then slowly began to suck. Draco closed his eyes and moaned lightly feeling pleasure from the shifters ministrations.

When Jacob pulled away he felt extremely turned on to see that he had left his mark on his imprint. Draco's neck, his skin, his body belonged solely to him and this mark was the first sign of possession. _One of many to come._

"I wish we could be anywhere but here right now." Jacob said with lust in every word. Draco turned his head and connected their lips together.

The two were so into their passionate kiss that they failed to notice the man that stood in front of their cell. The man stared at their lustful kiss with hatred and listened to their moans with disgust. His once long beautiful blond hair was now tangled and filthy, to go with his battered wardrobe.

The man turned and walked down the long hallway back to his cell without letting the two see him. It had taken him a long time to get past the magical barriers on his cell, and he would not act irrational now. He would keep himself collected the way a Malfoy is born and raised to be. He would be back for his son. No, not his son.

The traitor.

XXXXX

At some point Jacob and Draco fell asleep, resting in each other's arms. They were vulnerable and as such, that was when Malfoy came back, along with another. One Fenrir Greyback, who had also been imprisoned in Azkaban to await his trial.

"Quickly now before the aurors come back." Malfoy hissed as Greyback tried to get the gate to the cell open without waking the two in it. Malfoy had already taken care of the magical barrier, now all they needed to do was get Draco.

Malfoy glared at the larger form of the one holding Draco. His lips twitched in disgust. He could not believe that his former son had gone so low as to mingle with another of the same sex. Draco disgraced the Malfoy name by doing so and also for betraying the dark lord, and for that he would pay. No one else would find out about Draco's dishonor. It would all end there in Azkaban.

Greyback's lips snarled into a grotesque smile as the door swung open. The hinges began to screech so he stopped the door and waited a moment to see if the two had woken up. They hadn't.

"Just go in and grab him fast." Malfoy hissed. "Do it before they _do_ wake." He added when he saw Draco beginning to stir a bit in Jacob's arms.

Greyback snarled and threw the door open.

XXXXX

Jacob woke up rather harshly from the sound of screeching hinges. He was dazed for a moment, but when he realized what was happening, it was already too late.

"Jacob!" Draco yelled.

Jacob saw the same wolf man that he fought in the mountain, dragging a kicking and screaming Draco away.

"No!" Jacob sprang towards them but the door was slammed in his face just as he was reaching out to grab his imprint.

"Draco!" He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried breaking down the door, but his strength as a shifter was suppressed deep inside of him by the prison's magic.

"You seem rather strong, or else I would have brought you along to witness his death." Malfoy said to Jacob who stopped his frantic search to open the door at the mention of Draco's death threat.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!"

"No, don't _you_ dare tell _me _what I can and cannot do to my offspring!" Malfoy yelled back, his composure breaking at the way Jacob talked as if Draco belonged to him.

"You're his father." Jacob whispered to himself in realization, shock in his eyes.

Draco kept calling out for him and it angered him to hear such fear in his voice. He had promised to protect him and now he was stuck behind these bars, unable to go to his rescue.

"How the hell can you treat your own son this way? A father would never plan his son's death!"

"He's no son of mine. He's a traitor." Malfoy said and slowly began walking away towards where Draco was dragged into a nearby cell. "No matter, at least you'll be able to hear him as he dies."

"You fucking bastard!" Jacob began pulling and pushing, and just banging on the bars to the cell. He had to break free or his imprint was going to be murdered. "Draco!"

Jacob felt his anger rising to a height that he's never before been to, but the magic was still suppressing his wolf. He knew that he had to push past that magic in order to save Draco. He _had_ to or else he would lose Draco forever.

"Jaco—!" Draco's scream was cut off by a loud thunk-like sound. Then he went silent. He no longer screamed out or made any noise at all.

Jacob's fear grew tremendously at the sound of Draco's silence and his anger shot out of his body in a wave of pure power. He charged at the bars and his wolf broke free at last.

Jacob's large russet wolf form broke through the bars of his cell and he charged down the hall and didn't even pause to look into the cell where Draco was. He simply broke through and immediately snapped his jaws into the blond asshole that was never meant to be a father.

Jacob had a hold of Malfoy's body, but he didn't crush him. Instead he threw him against the wall with a great amount of force, knocking the man out. When he saw Draco's limp form on the ground, with blood running down from his temple, his heart crashed to a stop. _He can't be…_ He saw Greyback snarling at him and Jacob could see in the werewolf's eyes that he knew he would not win against Jacob. Azkaban suppressed his powers as well, but he was not able to regain his strength like Jacob had.

Instead, Greyback lifted what looked like a very sharp pointed rock and was driving it down to pierce Draco heart.

Jacob sprang at him and without thinking, sunk his jaws down on him, killing him instantly. Jacob stood over his dead body and growled one final time before he shifted and went to Draco.

"Draco," he gently touched his cheek. "Please, Draco, wake up." He pleaded with desperation in his voice.

Draco moaned and his eyes fluttered lightly before they slowly opened half way.

"Jacob," he called for him again, just like he had moments before when he feared for his life.

"Shh, I'm here." He kissed his forehead. "I'm here love."

There were many pairs of footsteps that were suddenly approaching and Jacob's instincts kicked in. The only thing that ran through his mind was to protect Draco.

Jacob pulled away from his love and shifted. He stood in front of Draco growling towards where the footsteps approached. He then felt Draco's small hand grab a hold of his back paw, and he turned to look at him.

"No, Jacob, they're aurors. They're not going to harm us." Draco panted as if he was going to pass out. One of his eyes was drooping low and Jacob worried he might have a concussion.

Jacob's ears lowered. He wasn't taking any chances, so instead of shifting back, he merely went over and laid next to Draco so that he was facing the cell entrance. This way his posture posed no threat but he could also attack anyone that tried to harm his imprint. Draco immediately curled into him and snuggled into his fur. He was almost hidden by the fur and Jacob liked that he was able to provide him with some sort of shelter from the approaching aurors.

"They've escaped!" One auror yelled. Jacob assumed that they reached their cell and saw the broken cell door.

The footsteps approached and then Jacob could see five aurors appearing at the cell entrance where he lay with Draco. They all pointed their wands at him.

"What's going on?" One of them asked. Another went over and checked on Malfoy's unconscious form.

"He's alive." He said and used his wand to lift him up and out of the cell, probably to deposit him into another unbroken cell.

"Jacob, is that you?" One of the aurors asked—Jacob recognized him as one of the aurors that allowed him to stay in Draco's cell.

In reply, Jacob merely nodded his head. Then he moved a little so that they could see Draco. Jacob realized that his love had passed out again, so he shifted now that he realized they were safe and explained everything that happened as quickly as he could.

"He needs medical attention. He might have a concussion." Jacob told them. One of the aurors had tossed him their robe to cover up his nakedness.

"Yes, alright. We're taking him to the healers ward down in the basement of the prison." The auror said, his name was David. "Get greyback's body out of here." He ordered another auror.

David then lifted Draco with his wand and walked out of the cell towards the old elevator.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but you'll have to wait here. I know he's your soul mate but we're breaking enough laws as it is." He motioned one of the aurors to take him to another cell. "Don't worry, he's going to be ok."

Jacob had no choice but to accept. If he tried to fight, they would simply stop him with magic and the time wasted was precious to Draco's well being. He watched with saddened eyes as Draco was taken down in the elevator. Once again, he had to see his imprint being taken from him unconscious.

XXXXX

AN: Well, I keep saying that the end is approaching, yet it never does, lol. I'm just going to stop saying that now because I honestly don't know how many more chapters I'll write for this story. Anyway, I started school again and it is overwhelming me. I have so much to read and write and so little time. But don't worry. Somehow, I always manage to procrastinate in school in order to write on fanfiction, lucky for you guys! :)

Anyways, don't forget to review and thank you all for reading and reviewing previously! I just love it when I'm in a foul mood or stressing in school, and suddenly my phone beeps and there is one of your lovely reviews. It makes my day (present moment) into a happier one.

:3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plotline of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

* * *

><p>When word got to Harry that Draco was in the infirmary ward of Azkaban, he decided to seek out Hermione to see how things were coming along. He went to find her at the ministry where she had been working almost nonstop with Kingsly trying to get him in as the new minister. Hermione had agreed to help him in his campaign so long as Kingsly, with the influence that he had, would help get Draco's trial on the same day as Narcissa's, which was to be the following day. A week had already passed since Jacob had been imprisoned with Draco, and with the news of Draco's attack by his own father none the less, Harry was anxious to hear if Kingsly was able to move Draco's trial up. They couldn't remain in there much longer, who knows how many others wanted revenge on Draco.<p>

Harry made his way into Kingsly's temporary office—he was given the office for the remainder of his campaign—and found Hermione sitting on the floor, books sprawled open around her with a pencil in her mouth as she highlighted a section in her notebook. Beside her was an enchanted quill writing nonstop. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she looked like she hadn't slept in a quite a while.

"You look frightful, Hermione." He said as he took the seat by the desk.

"Well somebody has to do the work." She replied without sparring him a glance. "I should be finished in about another two hours, perhaps less."

Hermione had been gathering all of Kingsly's qualifications to be Minister, but also looking up everything that might go against him and finding ways to avoid bringing those up during the minister selection. Of course, the other two competing with Kingsly were highly qualified, which meant that Kingsly needed to bring everything to the table, which also forced them to look up the other candidates' negative qualities and past misdoings.

Harry, of course, had offered to help, mostly because it was expected of him, but Hermione denied him. She told him that it would be better if she did it herself. Secretly, though, Hermione thought Harry's slow research skills would just hinder her, but she never told him that.

Harry told her that about an hour or so earlier, Lucius Malfoy had attempted and almost succeeded in murdering Draco. This brought Hermione's full attention to him.

"He's ok right?" She asked with doubt lacing her own question.

"More or less. He has a concussion, a pretty serious concussion actually." Harry frowned at his own worry for the blond. "He'll survive of course, but it'll take time. He was given the necessary potions but, he will probably need to recuperate for a couple of days."

"How did he hit his head so hard?"

"Apparently Greyback threw him against the wall with an excessive amount of force."

Hermione was thinking for a moment before she stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. "I think after we're done with all of this, we need to start working on changing Azkaban's security and prisoner treatment laws."

Harry nodded and sighed inwardly as he imagined all the work that the coming months foretold.

* * *

><p>"You have to sign this Fudge." Hermione practically tossed the parchment in front of the minister's face. Formalities had long been lost.<p>

"I don't need to sign anything _Granger_." He tossed the parchment aside and kept on scribbling with his feather quill.

"Actually you do," Hermione picked up the paper again and replaced it in front of him. "You see, there's a difference between holding back someone's trial where there is sufficient evidence indicating that that person is innocent and unjustly holding someone in prison"

Fudge stopped what he was doing now and paid closer attention, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I told you what I want. I want you to sign this. But of course I understand if you don't, I'll just see you at your own trial sentencing." Hermione felt so much in power at this moment, a smirk was almost apparent on her face. She could almost pass as a slytherin at this very moment.

Fudge grabbed the paper and read through it. It was a release document saying that with his authorization, as he was still minister, Jacob Black would be released from Azkaban with no further charges on assault.

"I am _not_ authorizing his release, not after what he did to me."

"Actually, you _will_ sign it unless you want to go to Azkaban yourself. You see, when you sent Jacob to Azkaban, you never actually appointed down his own trial. There is no formal paper work filed against him and on top of that, knocking you unconscious isn't nearly as good enough an excuse to send someone to Azkaban for." Hermione slammed the parchment down on the table in front of him. "You _will_ sign, or I can assure you that you will get at least a couple of years in Azkaban, because as far as I'm concerned, there are a lot of little misdoings against you, and trust me when I say that when everything gets added up and presented together, you don't look too innocent."

Fudge was visibly sweating at Hermione's serious tone and obviously because he knew that she knew that he had many other little crimes that he had committed over the years. He thought nobody would ever notice because the crimes were small and easily hidden and forgotten, but now, here was someone who finally called him out on it.

"Blast you Granger, you filthy mudbl—"

"There's no need for insults Fudge," she said cutting him off. "I know I'm a muggle born, but I'm also the muggle born and the _only_ one to discover all of your crimes." Hermione walked towards the door. "I'll expect that authorization to go through in the next half hour, or you will find aurors coming to detain you." She left with that final threat and smiled as she walked back towards Kingsly's office where she left Harry waiting.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea you were still trying to accuse Fudge." Harry said as they waited at the ministry's private flooing chimneys. They were waiting for Jacob to be released. It had taken only a few hours for the releasing process and now they were waiting for him anxiously.<p>

"Honestly, Harry, you call yourself my friend yet you still don't know that I never give up on something, especially when it's this important."

Harry gave her a toothy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, the floo lit up with green flames and out came Jacob, stumbling a bit. He looked quite startled.

"I'm so glad you're free." Hermione said as she gave him a brief hug but then pulled away seeing as how his clothes were filthy. "You need some new clothes and a hot shower."

"Alright there Jacob?" Harry asked.

"I'm actually a bit confused. What's going on?"

"Come on, we'll go to my flat so you can shower and change. We'll explain everything there." Hermione said motioning back towards the floo.

"Wait, what about Draco? I need to be with him. Do you know if he's ok?"

"He's going to be fine. Let's get you cleaned up first and then we'll explain what's going on, ok?" Hermione gave him a comforting smile.

Jacob nodded and before long they were in Hermione's flat.

"Get in the shower and leave your clothes outside the washroom so that I can clean and repair them for you." Hermione told Jacob as she led him to the shower.

About half an hour later, Jacob found himself clean and wearing his jeans and black shirt which had been cleaned and the tears repaired. He was currently eating some chicken that Hermione had cooked for him while she and Harry explained everything that had been going on.

"We were actually aiming to get Draco's trial on the same day as Narcissa's which is tomorrow and we had everything ready to request it but then we heard about what happened to Draco. Normally it is required for the prisoner to be present at his own trial, obviously, but I think we can still pull it off." Hermione said as she handed Jacob a napkin.

"You mean, Draco could be free by tomorrow?" Jacob asked forgetting about the food.

"I believe so." She smiled at him.

"Trust Hermione to do the impossible." Harry said smiling as well.

"Thank you, the both of you." Jacob said. "I don't think I could have helped Draco if it weren't for the two of you."

"Your welcome, but our work isn't done yet. We still have to prove his innocence, which should be the easy part, but you never know what might go wrong."

They were all silent for a moment, thinking of the implications.

"_If_ things don't go the way we want them to, I'm going to break Draco out of there, while he's still in the infirmary. I won't allow him to go back to Azkaban."

Harry and Hermione were both silent, but even though they didn't say anything, Jacob knew they would help him.

"He's actually been taken to St. Mungo's." Harry said after a while.

"What? Where is that?" Jacob asked, not liking that his imprint was taken somewhere else without him knowing.

"It's like a hospital, only for wizards and such." Hermione said as she stood. "And speaking of which, we should go there soon before visiting hours are over."

"I'm staying there with him." Jacob said, standing to go as well.

Hermione glanced at Harry. "Perhaps, we'll have to ask them for permission."

When they arrived at St. Mungo's, Hermione and Harry stayed at the main desk trying to get Jacob the permission he needed to stay the night. Jacob, in the meantime, quickly made his way over to Draco's room. He found that outside of the room were two aurors standing guard. He recognized them being two of the ones that came to the cell after Lucius tried to kill Draco. They greeted him, glad that he was freed, and then let him into the room.

Jacob couldn't stand seeing his imprint hurt and it seemed like he was always being hurt somehow. He needed to change that. He had to protect him better because if this continued, then the next time, Draco might actually be killed.

Jacob pulled a chair next to Draco where he lied unconscious. The wizard hospital was strange, for they didn't have all the machinery that 'regular hospitals' had, such as the heart monitor. The only thing that was visibly similar was the head bandage that was wrapped around Draco's head injury. Jacob was able to see that the gash that had caused blood to fall from the boy's temple was already partially healed. He was thankful that the Wizard medicine worked so fast.

"Don't worry Draco, you won't be going back to that prison again." He whispered as he took hold of the boy's hand and warmed it with his body heat. He noticed that Draco had been cleaned and given a white robe to wear.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened and Hermione and Harry walked in.

"It's all in order. You're allowed to stay the night but once visiting hours are over, you're not allowed out of this room." Hermione said. "There's a bathroom behind that door lucky for you." she said pointing to the only other door in the room.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't leave the room even if I was allowed." Jacob said and looked back at Draco.

"Well, I think we'll be going now. I still have to gather everything for Narcissa and Draco's trial tomorrow and Kingsly still needs to file the paperwork to move up Draco's trial. If it weren't for his good connection's Draco would still be waiting for his trial." Hermione said as she and Harry moved towards the door. "Will you be coming to the trial?"

"No, I'm staying with Draco. Just let me know afterwards how it goes. If he's freed or if not then…" Jacob couldn't finish the sentence. The two wizards knew what he meant. He would take Draco away before he was imprisoned again.

"OK then, well, we're going to go now." Hermione said.

"Wait just a second." Harry said and pulled out his wand. He transfigured the bed to be bigger so that Jacob could sleep next to Draco. "That should make you more comfortable."

"Thank you." Jacob said even as he lay next to the boy.

The two wizards smiled at the loving way in which Jacob acted towards Draco and couldn't help but feel happy for the boy.

They left St. Mungo's and began their preparation for the following day. Hermione instructed Harry on how exactly he should state the events in which Narcissa and Draco both aided him during the battle, which ultimately allowed him to defeat Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Jacob Spent the entire night holding Draco close, keeping him warm from the cold air that always seemed to go with hospitals, magical or not. He would take comfort in simply caressing the boy's cheek and then carefully burying his face in his neck and inhaling in his scent.<p>

It had to be near dawn when Jacob finally began to fall asleep, he had been too worried thinking about what the next day would bring to even try sleeping. He thought of where he could possibly take Draco if he had to escape, maybe an island somewhere far. He also imagined going back to La Push with Draco if he was freed and then for some reason, that idea didn't really appeal to him. What would they do their? Jacob had no pack to go back to and he knew his father would be looked after by the tribe members. Draco's life was there in London and Jacob doubted the boy would want to go back to such a small, boring town.

_I guess I'll worry about it when the time comes._ Jacob thought as he closed his eyes and promptly began to fall asleep, all the while inhaling Draco's scent.

Jacob's eyes flew open again the moment he heard Draco's heartbeat accelerating a bit. He looked up and saw Draco's eyes fluttering open.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?" Jacob asked, worry clearly etched in his voice.

"…I'm tired," Draco said and his face scrunched up in pain. "My head hurts..."

Jacob hated not being able to take his pain away, especially since he could have prevented it. "I'm so sorry Draco, I should have protected you better." He caressed the boy's cheek.

"You did protect me Jacob. I would be dead right now if you hadn't." Draco lifted his own hand up to Jacob's cheek and caressed the tan skin. Draco gave him a weak smile and then he frowned a bit. "Where are?"

"St. Mungo's,"

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, it's time for your potion." Said one of the healer's that came in just then. She was wearing a white healer's robe and she held a flask with a green potion in it.

She paid no attention to the fact that Draco's bed had been enlarged or that Jacob lay in it holding the boy close.

Jacob helped Draco sit up while he drank the potion and then slowly lowered him back down. The woman, Jacob watched, began waving her wand over Draco's body. He assumed she was checking on his injuries.

"You're healing very well, Mr. Malfoy. Your body, more importantly your head, just needs a lot of sleep to recuperate." She said and went over to a cabinet by the wall. She pulled out another flask with a purple potion in it. "Here drink this sleeping potion so you can rest."

Jacob once again helped him sit up while he drank the potion and once Draco lay back down, the shifter leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here when you wake up." Jacob said even as Draco's eyelids began to close.

"…love you…" Draco managed to mumble out just before he fell asleep.

"Would you like a sleeping potion too dear? You look extremely tired." The woman offered.

"No thank you, I think I can fall asleep on my own." He said and she nodded with a smile before she left. Jacob knew he could fall asleep easily, but the real reason why he didn't take the potion was because he wanted to be able to wake up quick enough just in case Draco was in danger again.

He settled back down to sleep holding Draco in his arms and inhaling his scent. He sighed in comfort and felt his body quickly shutting down to rest.

* * *

><p>Draco started to come to and at first he couldn't remember what was going on. His eyes still remained closed from the sleep but he felt warm and comfortable. Then the pain in his head reminded him of everything he wished wasn't true, except of course, the part where Jacob was now a part of his life. That's something he would be eternally grateful for.<p>

Draco slowly opened his eyes and became even more confused. He was in a dark room, nothing like the overly bright lit up rooms of St. Mungo's. He slowly looked around, so as to not cause him any lightheadedness, but he couldn't see Jacob anywhere, not that there was much to see in the dark room. For a moment he thought he might still be asleep and he was dreaming but the head pain was much too real to be a dream. He sat up slowly and was just moving over to get out of the bed when a door to the right opened and, although it wasn't much light, enough light from the hallway filtered in and he could Jacob standing in the doorway, holding a tray with something on it. He couldn't see what it was.

"It's ok Draco, I'm here. I just went to get your food and your potion. Your healer said you'd be waking up soon." Jacob's voice was quiet but it sounded louder in the silence that surrounded them.

"What?" Draco asked, becoming even more confused. He was in a room that was definitely not a part of St. Mungo's and Jacob was saying that _his_ healer told him. If he wasn't mistaken, at St. Mungo's the healers weren't assigned specifically to one patient, therefore, Jacob should have said _the_ healer.

Jacob walked into the room and placed the tray down on what Draco assumed was a nightstand next to the bed he was lying in. The shifter sat down on the edge of the bed and then leaned over to turn on a few candles.

The light wasn't much, but with every candle that he lit, Draco began to realize where exactly he was. His eyes opened widely as he looked around the room, one he never thought he'd see anytime soon, probably never again.

"I'm home," Draco whispered, tears overflowing down his cheeks. "But how? I was…"

"You're free Draco." Jacob said and was quick to hold Draco in his arms for comfort, as said boy was trying to choke back the overwhelming feelings in his chest. "Your trial was early this morning, and you were found innocent against all charges."

_Free?_ Draco thought unbelieving. The war had been over for a little over a month, and he was finally able to feel that freedom for himself. Draco held on to Jacob as tight as he could while his body trembled from the emotions that travelled through him. _He was free!_ Even when he was residing with Jacob in America he had that constant fear but now, all of that was over.

"Shhh," Jacob rubbed circles on his back with his warm hand.

It was a couple of minutes before Draco could pull himself together. Jacob placed a few fluffy pillows against the headboard and helped Draco sit back against them. He wiped away the tears that kept sporadically escaping the boy's eyes. He caressed his cheek with his thumb while his fingers entangled themselves in his blond hair. Then he leaned down and stole a soft kiss.

"I love you, Draco."

The blond smiled at him and stole a kiss himself. "And I love you."

"Very corny." Came a voice from the door way.

"Don't listen to her. I think it's really sweet."

Draco looked up with a blush that someone had heard his love declaration, but then smiled when he saw who exactly was at the door.

"Seth, Leah. What are you doing here?" Draco asked with shocked happiness at seeing the other two shifters.

"Being annoying that's what." Jacob said and rolled his eyes.

Seth ran over and jumped onto the bed as lightly as he could and pulled Draco into a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Seth, be careful, he's still injured remember?" Jacob warned him as he pulled him off his imprint.

Draco couldn't help the wide smile on his face. Not only was he free, but here were two familiar faces that he thought he'd never see again.

"After the trial, you were given permission by St. Mungo's to be brought to your home." Jacob began explaining. "We got here and everything was going ok. Then these two idiots showed up."

"Awe, you know you missed us, Jake." Leah said and sat at the end of the bed.

"Well actually, Carlisle paid for our plane tickets and our hotel and food." Seth said. "We were all worried about you two. We hadn't heard of you, and me and Leah left the pack and joined Jacob's, so we thought, why not go and look for you?"

"It's _Leah_ and _I_, Seth." Leah corrected him.

"Wait, Jacob's pack?" Draco asked and looked at Jacob for an answer.

"After you were taken by the aurors, I wanted to go and find you but Sam wasn't having it." Jacob said. "I was meant to be alpha of the pack, by blood, but I had refused it. That night, I accepted my inheritance and broke away from the pack."

"So you're an alpha now?"

"Yea."

"And we joined his pack. Of course, Jake didn't know that until today." Seth grinned.

"We've been here in London for about three days." Leah said. "We'd been trying to track down your scent but we couldn't find you. Then yesterday, we felt Jacob's presence. It was weird, like he was calling out for us without actually calling us…you know?"

"It must have been when I shifted in Azkaban. I was so desperate to save Draco that I was able to overpower the magic suppressing my wolf. You must have felt my distress."

"Yes, well anyways, we were able to pinpoint his location a bit more closely, but we still couldn't find you two." Leah shook her head as she remembered her frustration. "But lucky for us, we ran into some people that led us straight to that ministry place and we were able to find Harry and Hermione."

"They brought us here." Seth said. "Love your house by the way."  
>Leah shook her head. "It's not a house, it's more like a mansion."<br>"It's a manor." Draco corrected and they eyed him with a, _what's the difference_ kind of look. Just then Draco cringed as pain erupted in his head and he grabbed at his head.

"Here, take your potion." Jacob handed him the green potion and then turned to the other two shifters. "He needs to rest. You can talk more in the morning."

"Fine, whatever." Leah got up to leave and so did Seth.

"Hope you feel better Draco. Goodnight." As soon as they left the room and closed the door behind them Jacob moved onto the bed and made his way over so that he was sitting behind Draco. Draco sighed in comfort, lying back against his chest.

"I thought you said I needed to rest." Draco smiled, molding himself against the shifter.

"You do, but first you need to eat something." Jacob pulled the tray over and placed it in Draco's lap. It was a bowl of chicken soup and some crackers.

Draco chuckled. "I could have eaten with them here you know."  
>"I know, but I wanted you all to myself." Jacob placed a kiss on the side of his neck and helped him with the first spoonful.<p>

"You're making me feel like a toddler." Draco said as he sipped down the broth, but he didn't take the spoon.

"No, I'm only spoiling you."

Draco smiled and linked his left hand with Jacobs left, fingers inter-crossed, while he was fed by the one he loved.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there goes another chapter. Hope it was OK. I know I didn't mention what happened to Narcissa, but that's until the next chapter. Let me know what you think in a lovely review. Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.<p>

Wow, can't believe I just figured out how to put that line for breaks in the story. Hahaha, guess I never took the time to work it out. lol

:3


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ok so, the story got away from me and I'm just realizing it's almost over and there's yet to be any slashiness. But fear not, here's a little teaser before they really get down and do the dirty deed. LOL. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plotline of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

* * *

><p>Draco was feeling much better the next time he woke up. After he was fed by Jacob, he dozed off and didn't wake till the next morning. Before he opened his eyes though, he snuggled in closer to Jacob who had become his body pillow for the night, and he hoped many nights to come. His head rested atop the shifters bare chest and one of his legs was wrapped around Jacobs. He also had his hand resting on Jacob's stomach and he became aware of the strong tight abs that rose beneath his fingers with every breath.<p>

He kept his eyes closed and slowly trailed the abs with the tips of his fingers. He felt himself becoming hard almost instantly. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it was morning and he was pressed up against a very sex appealing guy who happened to be his boyfriend.

Draco blushed—or perhaps it was Jacob's heated body pressed against his cheek—and he thought to move away before Jacob could wake up and feel the hardness pressed up against his leg. He was slowly turning his body out of Jacobs embrace but then there was a firm grip on his wrist and he was pulled back down onto the shifter.

"Where are you going?" Jacob's voice sounded ruff from sleep.

Draco definitely was blushing now. He tried to pull away again but Jacob simply tightened his grip around his waist, pressing Draco's erection even tighter against his thigh.

Draco bit his lip to silence a moan as the slight pressure caused him to feel pleasure, a shiver running through his body. He shifted his head upwards so that he could see Jacob's eyes. The dark brown orbs were wide awake and starring down at him rather intensely.

"It's ok, Draco." Jacob said, his voice deep and lustful. Then, before Draco could say anything, Jacob pulled Draco's body against him, making the boy's erection slide against his thigh again, and this time, Draco couldn't hold back a lustful moan.

"Ahhh…Jacob, please. It's embarrassing."

"It shouldn't be. Not with me." Jacob said and forced the boy's body to rub against him again.

Draco bit his bottom lip to keep quiet as Jacob kept moving him against his body. His breath hitched and he desperately wanted Jacob to stop before he embarrassed himself by coming all over his pajama pants and Jacob's leg. All Draco could do was hold onto Jacob as he slowly inched closer to completion.

"You don't have to silence yourself, Draco." Jacob said as he continued to shift Draco up and down his leg. He had his own erection now, but he pushed his own desires aside. He wanted Draco to feel pleasure right now. He could deal with himself later.

Jacob gently took hold of Draco's lip and pulled it free of the boy's teeth. This caused a moan to escape the boy almost instantly.

"…Jacob…please…" Draco pleaded between each hitched breath, but Jacob noticed that Draco began moving on his own now, too close to completion to stop.

Draco's pace began increasing, sliding faster against Jacob, and then he felt the shifter's large warm hand sliding over his bum and down in between his thighs where he grabbed a hold of him and pushed him even harder against him.

The sudden shock of being touched _there_, a place so intimate he himself had never dared explore, was too much and Draco came with a gasp and a whimper. His body trembled as he felt the pleasure escaping out of him, soiling his pajamas and no doubt, Jacob's leg.

Draco tried to catch his breath as the pleasure slowly subsided. He felt his cheeks burning to an impossibly heated blush and kept his head rested on Jacob's chest as he was too embarrassed to look up into the shifters eyes.

He felt Jacob's fingers lovingly swiping away the perspiration that had gathered on his forehead and then they moved to gently push his chin up so he could look into his eyes.

Draco had never before had a sexual encounter of any sort with another person. Sure he'd messed around a bit by himself, but never with somebody else. Usually, when he messed around himself, it was to the image of beautiful exotic women not another boy. But it had never been this intense and he hadn't even touched himself, only dry humped Jacob's leg, which was embarrassing.

Jacob could see how embarrassed Draco was, but he didn't want him to feel that way. He wanted him to feel comfortable with him. He leaned down as best he could and gently took Draco's lips in a kiss.

"Don't be embarrassed Draco. I love you." He said and kissed the boy again, who began to reciprocate. He pushed his tongue inside the boy's mouth almost as quickly as Draco had given him entry. It was a few moments before they pulled apart, breathless.

"What about you?" Draco asked shyly. He slowly and nervously began to slide his hand down towards Jacob's own erection, not really knowing how to proceed. He was thinking to do the same thing he would do when he jerked himself off, but Jacob stopped him before he could reach lower.

"Don't worry about me." He said and sat up, bringing Draco up as well.

"But—" he began but Jacob cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I'm fine, Draco." He smiled and stood with his back to Draco and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna prepare the water for your bath." He said and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Draco knew what the shifter was doing once the door was closed and he felt a blush rising on his cheeks again. He felt like he should have insisted on helping Jacob like he had for him, even now he could barge into the bathroom and demand to assist him, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. This was all just so weird because he'd never before thought of boys when he pleasured himself, and now the only one to arouse him was Jacob. He tried picturing a beautiful woman slowly undressing, revealing every bit that sent most men wild, but it did nothing to him. So then, he tried summoning up the image of sex appealing men, like the ones on muggle magazines, but he only cringed at the idea. For some odd reason, it was Jacob who seemed to have taken over all of his senses; no one else mattered in the way that Jacob now mattered.

He heard a short gruff moan coming from the bathroom and Draco could feel his cock beginning to stir to life again. _That's bloody insane! Just hearing him moan get's me hard._

Draco sighed but smiled none the less. It didn't matter, he decided, because he was happy with the shifter and if he was the only one that seemed to arouse him anymore, well that was just fine with him, as long as they were together.

A few minutes later, Jacob came back out of the bathroom and went to sit on the bed where Draco still sat with the covers over his lap.

"Can you walk or do you still feel lightheaded?" He asked and Draco slowly got up from the bed to see.

"I feel just a little lightheaded. I should be fine though."

Even so, Jacob lent him his arm to hold on to as he made his way to the bathroom. After that Jacob left to take his own bath and Draco found himself relaxing into the hot water in his large bath. He missed taking his warm baths, especially the scented salts he used that were specifically for relaxing.

As Draco relaxed, he began thinking about what would happen now that he was free. He had things to do, like speak to Harry and Hermione, who he had yet to see since the battle at Hogwarts. He had to thank them for their help in freeing him, and his mother—

Draco sat up in the bathtub, eyes wide. "Mother." He whispered in sudden shock. How could he have forgotten about her?

He quickly washed himself, forgetting about relaxing and being slow in his movements so as to not become lightheaded. He had to find out what happened to his mother.

He stepped out of the tub and dried himself. He swore silently when he realized he hadn't gotten a change of clothes and in his haste, completely forgot he was back in his home where he could summon the house elves. Instead, he haphazardly wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back into his room, rather too quickly because he stumbled a bit as he felt his head swimming.

"Careful there." Leah said as she grabbed his arm and steered him to sit on the bed.

"My mother, I need to find out what happened." Draco said desperately even as he held his head so the pain and dizziness would go away.

"Your mother is out at the moment." Leah said as she held Draco down by the shoulders so he wouldn't try to stand up.

"What?" Draco's eyes were wide and hopeful. "She's ok then." He stated rather than asked, a sense of relief slowly rushing through him.

Jacob was walking back to Draco's room, just finished with his shower, when he saw his imprint practically naked except for the towel around his waist, sitting on the bed with a shocked expression.

"Draco what's wrong?" He said as he came over to him. When the boy didn't answer, he turned to Leah for an answer—actually he turned a blaming eye on her for the state his imprint was in.

"Don't look at me, I simply helped him sit when he almost fell." She moved aside and watched as Jacob wrapped a blanket around Draco's shoulders and held him close.

"Is she really ok, Jacob?" Draco asked suddenly. "Is mother free? Is she ok?"

"Yes Draco, she's free and she's very much ok." Jacob told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was just so glad when you woke up, it just slipped my mind."

"It's ok, Jacob." he said and went to stand up but Jacob wasn't having it.

"No, you stay and I'll get your clothes. Apparently you still need to be resting." Jacob said and went over to Draco's large walk in closet.

"Resting my ass," Leah said loudly. "If he was well enough for sex, I think walking isn't a big deal."

Heat boiled in Draco's cheeks.

"Leah, you peeping tom!" Jacob growled from the closet.

"Uh, hello, sensitive wolf ears here." She pointed at her ears. "I am _not_ a peeping tom. You're lucky Seth was outside or he would have heard your _mourning activites_."

"But it wasn't sex, not really." Draco whispered to himself as the other two argued.

Jacob came out of the closet with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "This house is big Leah. You shouldn't have been able to hear anything." He growled.

"Yea, well, did you forget that all our rooms are right here on the same floor?" She huffed and snorted when Jacob tried but failed to counter her own argument. "Yea, exactly." She turned and left, slamming the door to Draco's room a bit too loudly as she left.

"I blame you." Draco chuckled lightly.

Jacob only shook his head and handed Draco the clothes. Then he gave a suspicious looking smile. "Do you need help dressing?"

"Jacob," Draco gasped at the shifter's obvious implications. His cheeks flushed pink. "No I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll just go check on your breakfast." Jacob turned to go but Draco stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You know, I must have gotten used to living with you because I forgot that we have house elves. You don't need to go all the way down to the kitchens to get my breakfast. They'll bring it up for you."

At this, Jacob smiled and leaned down to give Draco a quick but very deep kiss. "I know, but we're not having breakfast up here, and I want to make sure myself that it's perfect. You deserve nothing less."

Draco's heart fluttered and he couldn't stop the flush that rose in his cheeks, or the smile that grew on his lips.

"Take your time," Jacob said as he continued on his way. "I'll need the time to make my way all the way down and all the way back up."

Draco chuckled but nodded. Sometimes he himself hated the fact that the manor was so big.

* * *

><p>After Draco had dressed and Jacob had returned for him, they slowly made their way down the manor.<p>

"We're not having breakfast inside?" Draco asked once it was clear that they were heading towards the gardens.

"No," Jacob smiled and tightened his hold on the boy's waist.

"May I ask why?"

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'll answer. You'll understand once we get there."

Draco pouted just the tiniest bit, but Jacob couldn't help how cute and adorable he looked so he leaned down and kissed the pout right off Draco's lips. The pout was replaced by a giddy smile.

Draco turned and was looking over at the albino peacocks, remembering how one night when the dark lord was residing at the manor, Draco snuck off to hide amongst them. He had felt overwhelmed by Voldemorts presence and had to get away for at least a little while. Unfortunately, Nagini followed him and devoured one of their treasured birds.

When Draco turned back to watch where exactly it was they were going, he came to a stop, making Jacob stop with him.

"Welcome home Draco." It was Narcissa who said it. She was standing under the great willow tree that resided towards the end of the rose garden. She was wearing one of her expensive yet casual outfits that Draco so often loved to see her in because it gave her more of a nurturing mother look. It was a white silk blouse, loose around the arms, exposing the shoulders and black silk pants, heels and a pearl necklace. She looked just like he remembered her, only a bit skinnier and a bit tired, but the same none the less.

She held her arms out as she said those words and Draco nearly tripped when he rushed over to embrace her.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so glad you're ok." Tears began to fall from her eyes as he held on tight to her son.

"Mother…mother," Draco whispered over and over.

It was a very touching sight for everyone present, for Draco hadn't noticed that they were surrounded by other people. Harry, Hermione, and Seth sat at the table that had been placed there for their small little breakfast gathering. Leah stood leaning against the willow tree, trying hard not to let the happy moment break through her tough exterior. Jacob moved over to stand next to her and tried hard not to make her angry.

"Give it up Leah." He teased. "We all know that inside, you're really a big o'l softy." Jacob jumped away and went to sit with the others when she took a swing at him.

They watched as Draco and Narcissa walked through the garden while they talked. They would hug randomly enjoying each other's presence. It seemed like everything would be ok from then on out.

"Hey Jake," Seth said with an unusual frown. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we going back home?"

Jacob frowned as the others waited for his answer. And what was the answer? Of course Seth and Leah had to go back home because that's where their life was, but his life was wherever Draco was, and right now his life was in London with his mother. Everything the boy knew was there in London. He couldn't just ask him to abandon everything so he could go back and live in a tiny house the size of one of their guest rooms at the manor.

"You two will have to go back." Jacob responded at last and immediately Seth began complaining. Leah remained quiet and pensive.

"Jake, you can't be serious. Our place is to be with you. You're our alpha now."

"I know that but you have school Seth, and right now I don't know what I'm going to do. So until then, you two need to return to your normal lives." Jacob stood and walked away. He was frustrated because he was really in a tight spot. He had no clue what he should do.

Jacob rounded the willow tree so the others disappeared from his sight. There he walked down one of the garden paths and sat on a cement bench and watched the albino peacocks. He wasn't sitting there for long before he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a warm body sitting beside him.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Draco asked as he took Jacob's hand in his own.

Jacob let out a long frustrated breath. "I'm sorry Draco," He took hold of Draco's nape and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. It was because he was afraid of losing his imprint if they had no way of working things out. Of course he would never leave Draco, but that didn't mean that Draco couldn't break things off.

When they pulled away, Draco smoothed his long delicate fingers across the shifters cheek.

"Jacob, what is it. Did something happen?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what to do." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Leah and Seth are a part of my pack now, but they have to go back home and I can't assure them that I will be there as their alpha."

"And why not? Where else would you be if not with them?"

Jacob felt his heart freeze for a moment. Was Draco indicating that Jacob would go back to America and they would break away from each other? He couldn't mean that. Jacob wouldn't allow them to be apart because they belonged together.

It was a moment of panic that gripped Jacob's heart and quicker than a human and as fast as the shifter he was, Jacob pulled the boy off the bench and onto his lap so that Draco was straddling him. Jacob held him tightly in an almost painful grip, his face buried on the side of Draco's nape.

"…Jacob…" Draco gasped. The way Jacob suddenly pulled him and held on made him lose the breath from his lungs. "Jacob, please, tell me what's wrong." He was beginning to worry now because he'd never seen the shifter react this way.

"Don't ever leave me Draco, please…"

Draco heard the shifter whisper into his neck, and he was shocked to hear that his voice cracked just a bit towards the end. His eyes widened a bit at the realization that Jacob truly fear losing him. He gently wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back with all his might.

"I don't think you've realized yet, but, I can no longer live my life if you're not a part of it." Draco nudged Jacob to lift his head so that he could see his eyes. "I love you Jacob and I would never want to leave your side." He leaned in and kissed the shifter's full lips, gently urging him to respond, and of course he responded.

Jacob took Draco's lips gently at first but then it became more desperate as his feelings for the boy emerged. He would be nothing without him now because he was his reason for existing.

When they pulled apart Draco quickly reached up and held Jacob's face in his hand.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that when you said that I should be with Leah and Seth when they return home, I just got the awful feeling that we would be separated."

"Why would we be separated?"

"Because I would be in America and you would be here." Jacob's eyes lowered.

Draco was quiet for a moment as he pondered what Jacob meant and he realized that Jacob had the responsibility to be with his pack, and his pack had a home to go to. But he hadn't wanted to ask Draco to come with him because his own home was in London.

Draco chuckled just a bit. "Jacob," He pulled the shifters head back up from where it had lowered so that he could see into his eyes. "I only said that you would be with them because I'm going back with you."

"What?" Jacob's eyes widened in shock and joy.

"Of course, I would follow you anywhere. My life isn't here anymore. I couldn't possibly be able to continue living in the place where a lot of the wizards and witch's hated me."

"But you were found innocent."

"Even so, not everyone agrees that I was set free." Draco gave the shifter a chaste kiss. "And besides, I think a scenery change would do me good." He said smiling sheepishly. When he said a change of scenery, he was really saying that he wanted to get to know Jacob and his world a bit better. He had the money, and he would definitely be taking advantage of it.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Jacob asked slowly bringing one hand up around Draco's waist to pull him closer and the other onto the nape of his neck.

"You could tell me again, I don't mind."

"Well in that case," Their lips were nearly touching and they were breathing the same air now. "I love you."

Their lips crashed into a passionate kiss and their tongues explored each other. Their breath was lost between them and they both wished that they were anywhere but there in the garden.

"You two really ought to cool it." Leah said smirking at the two lovebirds. Jacob and Draco broke apart, gasping for air.

"And you really ought to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't concern you." Jacob said glaring at her. Draco, being caught in a compromising position—sitting on Jacob's lap—blushed and quickly moved to get up.

"I'm only saying because if you haven't forgotten, Draco's _mom_ is on the other side of this tree. I doubt you'd want her to catch you like I just did." She scratched her head and turned to go back. There was clearly a blush on her cheeks. Of course, who wouldn't blush after seeing the two boys in such a passionate and intimate kiss? "Actually they sent me to come and get you two. Breakfast is served and ready." She left without waiting for them.

"Come on, let's go eat." Jacob took Draco's hand and they walked back to the others, both smiling and glad to be having such a reunion, of sorts.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I am trying to decide again on my next story. I already have an idea but I'm not sure whether it should be another JacobDraco or Jacob/Harry? I'm leaning more towards Jacob/Draco, simply because I love them together and also, I think I might want to make this one an mpreg, just to try it out. What do you guys think?

Anyways, please review, thanks.

:3


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I am not satisfied with where I'm taking this, but, hopefully it will turn out ok. To make up for the long time it took me to update, a lovely lemon awaits…enjoy! :) sorry if it's a bit short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

* * *

><p>A week had passed already since Draco was reunited with his mother and things at the Malfoy Manor were peaceful. It felt much like a dream and Draco couldn't help but wonder what bad thing was going to happen next. After all, dreams and peace never last, do they?<p>

"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked Draco who sat starring out the window of his bedroom.

It was the evening of yet another blissful day and Draco was feeling rather tired, so he retired to his room early. Jacob offered to eat dinner with him in his room and Draco accepted, since, at the moment he didn't want to be alone.

"It's peaceful." Draco said, keeping his gaze out towards the gardens where the last rays of sunshine glimmered like gold.

"Yes it is." Jacob smiled and chuckled a bit at Draco's obviousness. "But, what's really wrong? Is your head hurting again?"

Draco's concussion had healed with the potions he was taking but every once in a while he would get small headaches.

Draco sighed and walked over to sit with Jacob at the small table that was placed in his room for dinner.

"It's nothing. Perhaps I'm just anxious for the trip back to Forks."

"Are you having second thoughts about going back?" Jacob asked casually, but inside, fear gripped at his heart.

"No, of course not. If anything, I can't wait to leave." Draco took a sip of water. "I guess…I'll just feel safer the farther away we are from London."

"Why do you feel like you're in danger here?"

"Perhaps because, when I lived here, I was always in fear. When I arrived in Forks, you were there, and I felt safe." Draco blushed and kept his eyes averted from the shifter, missing the smile that grew on Jacobs face. Jacob leaned over and pressed his lips against the side of Draco's mouth.

"I'll always keep you safe." Jacob said.

The two finished their meal and went to bed early, Draco cuddling into Jacob like he'd been doing in the past week.

* * *

><p>It was a wonder to everyone when Narcissa didn't blow her top when Draco told her he was moving to Forks with Jacob. She had accepted it with a sad nod and fiercely hugged her son. She understood why her son wanted to go. There were so many reasons why he should leave London but the strongest, she could see, was his love for the shifter. So she told him she would miss him dearly and they would have to visit each other often.<p>

That was a week ago and now there were only a few days until he would be leaving. Narcissa was preparing things she though Draco would need, money being the top priority. So she made her way to Gringotts to prepare her sons money transaction. She figured she could send her son a large sum of money every month as he needed it and she was going to open a muggle account so that Draco could have access to muggle money. Plus she had a small, or rather big, surprise for Draco which she had yet to put together and sign the deal. She was walking out of Gringotts when she ran into Harry and Hermione who both looked like they were waiting for something or someone.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." She greeted with a smile. All disrespect from past times forgotten.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione jumped in surprise.

"Call me Narcissa please."

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Hermione said glancing around quickly before giving Narcissa a nervous smile.

"Would you like to come to the Manor for lunch?" Narcissa asked and saw that Harry, too, looked nervous and his eyes kept glancing about.

"I'm sorry, we can't now," Harry said, "You see, Ron and George have returned from Romania. We're meeting them here for lunch."

"Oh, well, why don't you invite them over as well?" Narcissa offered a sincere smile of welcoming and Harry and Hermione couldn't help but say yes. "Excellent. Well, I'll meet you at the manor so that you can meet with them first first."

* * *

><p>"Seth, are you sure Leah didn't mention where she was going?" Jacob quietly asked Seth as everyone conversed around the table. It was the first time meeting Ron and George, Draco's once school rivals and enemy, and he was pissed that Leah had wandered off <em>again<em> without telling anyone. The first time she did this she was gone for nearly ten hours!

"I told you, she didn't say anything. She just left the room looking like a zombie." Seth whispered back as he stuffed his mouth with another spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"So how was your trip in Romania?" Narcissa asked the two Weaselys.

"It was…peaceful, just what we needed, but still, we couldn't stay away forever." Ron said. He gave a sideways glance at George who remained quiet. George seemed to have been taking Fred's death the hardest and he was often quiet nowadays. All his joy and life seemed to have died along with Fred, and although Ron was sad about Fred being gone, he was more heartbroken to see George so broken. Fred's death had destroyed the George everyone once knew.

"That's good."

"Obviously a lot has happened since we left." Ron said smiling at Jacob and Seth, and he even smiled at Draco. Ron, like everyone else, was tired of holding meaningless grudges and hatred towards each other. After having to deal with the dark lord, hatred was the last thing they wanted to feel.

After dinner everyone gathered out in the gardens for tea and eventually everyone broke off into groups. Draco, Jacob and Narcissa talked more about their trip back to Forks, Ron and Hermione wandered off to be alone, they wanted to enjoy each other's company and share a few intimate kisses as well. Harry, Seth and George were together. Seth tried joking and Harry tried getting George to get a reaction but to no avail. Eventually George excused himself to use the restroom, taking longer than necessary just to be alone for a while.

Leah felt the manor suffocating. It was nice and big and really luxurious, but she felt trapped. She had to get away at least for a few hours just to be alone, and also to get away from Jacob and Draco. It's not that she didn't like them, of course Jacob could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she couldn't stand to see them so in love with each other. Her heart ached every time they showed each other affection in front of her. She ached with the longing to have the same. Sam had destroyed her when he broke her heart, and it's not like she still loved him, because she didn't, she just felt like a worthless loser, the ex who couldn't get away or move on. The pain never left and she just wanted to find what Jacob found in Draco. She wanted her soul mate. She had even hoped, fleetingly, that she would meet someone in London. That's one reason why she so easily agreed to go. But it didn't happen. They would be going home soon and she would carry on with the pain.

After a long while had passed she went wandering back towards the manor and was surprised when she saw that everyone was having tea in the gardens.

"Did I miss something?"

When Jacob saw her, he had to resist really hard not to growl out loud and Leah smirked when she saw the struggle in his eyes.

"Leah, darling, you missed lunch." Narcissa said.

Just then Ron and Hermione joined them and Ron was introduced to Leah. They all continued talking amongst each other and it was then that Leah looked towards the Manor that she saw him.

* * *

><p>Jacob heard a loud gasp and when he turned to see what happened, he saw Leah fall to her knees.<p>

"Leah?" He ran over to her. "Leah what's wrong?" He became worried when she didn't answer and tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's happened." She whispered almost inaudibly. Everyone had gathered around her. "It's him, it was always meant to be him."

Jacob followed her gaze and he realized what happened. She imprinted on George. He let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile. He grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet and sat her down in a chair. George was slowly making his way over to them, dazedly looking everywhere but at them, which is why he missed what had just happened.

"What happened?" Harry asked and Jacob quickly explained.

"Listen, Leah," Ron began, "I'm glad, in a way that you and my brother are destined soul mates, but you have to understand, George is pretty out of it. He lost his twin, his other half and it destroyed him. You have to be prepared to fight for him because he's pretty much lost right now. I mean, he hasn't talked much and not once has he smiled."

Leah could almost see the pain radiating off of George, and as Ron told her why he was in so much pain, she ached to go over and console him. So she did.

"I'll help him." She said before she walked off towards her imprint. Everyone watched as she introduced herself and began talking. They were all amazed, especially Ron who had seen George's grief first hand, when George gave Leah a small smile.

"He's going to be ok." Ron smiled and Hermione squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Draco asked Jacob later that night when the two went to bed. "We're leaving in two days; I don't think Leah's going to want to leave after just imprinting, would she?"<p>

"No, you're right, not with her stubborn attitude." Jacob pulled Draco closer. "I know _I _wouldn't leave _your_ side after finding you."

Draco blushed and hid his face in Jacob's chest. "We could postpone the trip until we figure out what to do." He offered trying to distract Jacob who suddenly became very interested in his neck.

"Seth has school." Jacob mumbled against the long pale neck, placing wet sloppy kisses along its length.

Draco gasped, "We could stay a while longer an…and send Seth…back…" Draco was slowly losing his ability to concentrate on his words as Jacob slowly slid his hand up into his shirt and began stroking his stomach.

Jacob moved on from the neck and took Draco's lips into a deep kiss. He pushed his tongue past Draco's lips as soon as they parted and began to dominate Draco's mouth.

Their conversation was long forgotten and Jacob smoothly rolled on top of Draco, removing the boy's shirt and tossing it over the side of the bed. He broke their heated kiss and heard Draco gasping for air. Jacob trailed kisses down Draco's chest and slowly worked his tongue over each hard pink nipple. The blond moaned in pleasure and quickly reached out his hand towards the nightstand, blindly trying to grab something.

"What…are you…doing?" Jacob asked in between licking and kissing Draco all over his bare torso.

"Looking for my wand…ahh!" Draco moaned loudly when Jacob's hand touched over the growing bulge in his pants.

"What…for…?" Jacob slowly slid his fingers under the pants waist band as well as the underpants and began sliding them down until Draco was fully exposed. He paused for a moment to appreciate the scene that was before him before he tossed away the rest of the clothes.

"I don't want Leah or Seth to listen." Draco said ducking his head shyly at the way Jacob dragged his eyes over him.

"You're beautiful, Draco." Jacob said before leaning over his imprint and attacking his lips once more.

Draco moaned at the sudden feel of his bare skin against Jacob's clothes and he had to force his hand to keep reaching for his wand instead of reaching to touch Jacob. As soon as he found it, he cast a silencing spell on the room and threw the wand away, reaching for Jacob's own clothes.

When they were both bare of clothes, Draco took a moment to admire the shifters physique before attacking Jacob's own body. He pushed Jacob off him and climbed on top of the shifter, grinding their cocks together while taking Jacob's hand and dragging it back to grab his bum.

"Uhhhnnn…!" Draco moaned and grabbed onto Jacob as the other rose into a sitting position with Draco now sitting on his lap.

He wasn't sure where it came from, but suddenly Jacob had a bottle of lube in his hand and was then inserting a finger into him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and buried his head into Jacob neck. "It feels strange."

"It's gona hurt in the beginning love, are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked, stopping the movement of the inserted finger.

In answer, Draco reached back and forced another of Jacob's fingers into himself. He gasped and then lovingly kissed the shifters lips. "Of course I'm sure, Jacob." Even though this was a bit painful, Draco had never before been as turned on as he was right now. He ached to be taken by Jacob, his mate.

Jacob finished preparing the blond and then moved them so that he was once again lying on top of the boy. He quickly lubricated himself and lifted Draco's legs, positioning himself at the boy's pink puckered entrance.

"Wait!" Draco gasped just before Jacob could push in.

"What's wrong, do you want to stop?" Jacob asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, it's just…I need a moment." Draco tore his eyes away from Jacob's and looked down in between them and saw what he never thought he would see. There he was, fully exposed with his legs spread apart, waiting for Jacob's cock to posses his body in the most intimate way possible. His own erection lay hard against his stomach, aching for the pleasure that would soon come. He was ready for this, he had been ready for this, he realized, the moment he accepted his love for the shifter.

He looked up into Jacob's eyes and pulled the shifter into a tongue induced kiss.

"Take me Jacob…make me yours…" he gasped into the shifters mouth.

Jacob felt himself pulsing with the need to bond with his mate at long last and quickly began pushing in with Draco's go ahead.

Draco cringed in pain as he felt himself being penetrated, stretching him to fit Jacobs girth. Once Jacob was fully seated inside Draco, he stopped and held on to his panting mate.

"I'm sorry, Draco, just bare with it a little longer." He said through gritted teeth. He himself had to force himself not to move. The pleasure of having Draco's heat surrounding him and squeezing him was almost unbearable, but he kept still for Draco's sake.

After a few silent moments, with nothing but their hitched breath filling the air, Draco leaned up and kissed Jacob, wrapping his arms around him. "You can move."

"Are you sure?" Jacob stared into beautiful grey eyes and watched as the pain slowly ebbed away from his features.

Draco nodded and shifted his hips so that Jacob was forced out and then forced back in, causing both of them to moan. Jacob soon took over, picking up a rhythm. Slowly and steadily he began thrusting harder and harder as their pleasure rose. Draco's pain and discomfort was completely forgotten when Jacob hit the knot of nerves deep inside that caused him to scream in pleasure.

"Ahhh…Jacob, don't stop…" He arched his back, head falling back, as he met each hard thrust with his hips.

Jacob attacked his neck and pinched his nipples, trying to give as much pleasure as he could. The bed was creaking loudly with each back and forth movement. When Jacob felt himself nearing his peak, he quickly reached down and began stroking Draco's cock to match each thrust.

"I love you, Draco," He gasped and took his mouth with his own, tongue invading every crevice possible.

"Mmhhhhh…!" Draco's cry of release was swallowed by Jacobs' mouth as he came so hard, his vision blurred for a moment.

Jacob could feel Draco tightening around him and couldn't hold out any longer. He came hard, filling and finally claiming Draco as his mate for life. He lowered his body on top of Draco's, both sweaty and slick. The heat that radiated off of Jacob's body soothed Draco. He closed his eyes as they both relished in the afterglow. They moved to lie on their side and felt Jacob placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Draco hummed in comfortable bliss before he slowly began to fall asleep. He noticed that Jacob was still inside of him, holding him tightly, and smiled against the shifters chest.

"I love you too," Draco whispered before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I finally broke my one month update promise, but it couldn't be helped. School was seriously attacking me and I had no time at all to write this story. Of course, I've been on vacation for about a week, and I tried to update this story but I have completely lost my muse for it, so instead I started another crossover with Harry PotterInheritance cycle. Now I'm desperately trying to finish this story but it's turning out to be a lot harder than I foresaw. I will try really hard in the next few days to write the next chapter, so please be patient. And thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. And don't worry; the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did.

:3


End file.
